Gambit
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Gambit after Antarctica, xmen think he's dead...hehe Warning this story will contain lemons sorry but will not be a Romy no slash either...Complete
1. Chapter 1

Gambit/Puppybaddog

* * *

Summary:After Antarctica Gambit kinda mad for being left to die, and so continues his life but X-men find out that he's alive  
This is my first fic so be nice... 

Disclaimer: oh and don't own, so don't sue...blah, blah, blah

* * *

Chapter 1

Remy was doing a job in Paris stealing very valuable jewels from a museum for a certain client, when all of a sudden the X-Men were chasing some asshole within, Remy, 'What da...ahhh merde...' Remy immediately sprinted to the second floor, making sure to stay within the shadows and away from the cameras, staying low to the ground Gambit peeked over the side of the railing overlooking the first floor, when all of a sudden his eyes grew wide as he doubled over trying to hold in the coughing fit that would start up the second he took a breath.

Still going through the effects of pneumonia, he was so not in the mood to start explaining what he was doing there, or how he survived in Antarctica, he didn't really give a shit about them anymore, they betrayed him leaving him to die like that, weren't they all soldiers sort of, didn't they all fight for the same good cause, weren't they all on the same team, what ever happened to X-men don't leave their own behind. For some very stupid reason he was always the one being judged like for example they would always accuse him of keeping secrets...like they didn't have any themselves, it always pissed him off when they would hate him because he was a thief what's wrong with the way you were raised, and the way they all looked at him after Rogue had kissed him calling him a traitor and a murderer he didn't kill the Morlocks, the Marauders did, he had no idea what Sinister's intentions were towards them. Even if he hadn't led them they still would have found them eventually. They also had no idea what Sinister had done or was doing to the thieving Cajun at the time...things he desperately wanted to forget.

Anyways you want to know how I survived, I gotta thank my père for that, Hey just cause I was exiled from my home don't mean that my father never kept tabs as to where I was, he only did that to save my life from the Assassins, and ta keep peace between da guilds. He adopted me for god's sake, he gave me a happy childhood 'cept for the first seven years of livin on da streets, he ain't gonna hate me cause I defended myself 'gainst a psychotic asshole like Julien Boudreaux, the moment that I hadn't contacted him he knew that something was wrong, after a couple days he found out that I was left ta die in Antarctica he as well as my brother and two dozen guild members came to search for me, Lapin was de one who found me unconscious in the snow.

Rushin me back to N'Arleans Tante Mattie was de one who took care of me, I was freezin and couldn't keep warm, I had hypothermia, a temperature of a hundred and seven, I had a hard time breathing and for a bonus a mild case of frostbite, and pneumonia to top it off. That was a fun couple of months for me. But père and Tante were there ta comfort me and ta take away da pain, Henri even moved back to da house with his wife Mercy ta help take care of me. I had to beg my father to do this job, I was gonna go crazy if I had ta stay in the house any longer.

Anyways back to the museum, since the X-men entered like five minutes after the asshole, a normal thief of course he fled through a back door...Lucky bastard, I crouched down to the floor and slowly crept to one of the windows, unfortunately I couldn't hold my breath any more, the second my lungs inhaled oxygen, I started coughing, and quickly tried to muffle the sound with my arm across my mouth, didn't work since I heard the people below suddenly become quiet, hiding behind a display case the coughing subsided, but now I was gasping for breath.

Finally getting my breathing under control, I wanted to get the hell out of here. But it was too late since I could hear them now they were searching around for the 'intruder'. I'd be fine they wouldn't be able to find me I kept thinking, Jean couldn't sense me thank god, unless of course they had Wolverine with them.

And of course the second I had that little thought I was swearing every French curse I could think of as I heard that familiar annoying little 'Shnikt' sound. Leaning my head back to rest on the case, I took slow deep breaths and mentally as well as physically prepared myself, listening to their little conversation.

"I know I heard someone up here."

"Logan who the hell would be up here hiding we're in a museum at three in the morning for god's sake...and the guy we were chasing didn't come up here."

"Shut-up Cyke, I know what I heard. He's still here I can smell him."

"You sound a bit nervous Logan are you alright?"

"Not really Jean since I think I know this scent...I can't place it but it's familiar..." He answered a bit confused then his breath hitched as it hit him.

"Logan your extremely pale are you sure your alright?" Storm asked worriedly as she approached him, "Logan you're shaking, what's wrong?"

Logan didn't say a word he just rushed towards a display case. "FUCK...SHIT...DAMNIT!" he roared as he slashed at the case breaking it to pieces. Scott, Jean, Storm, Rogue and Bobby just stared at him as if he'd lost it.

"LOGAN..." Storm yelled as she ran to him. Logan backed up until he hit a wall and slid down to a seated position, resting his head on his arms. "What is the matter with you, what's wrong?" she asked.

Logan started to laugh and leaned his head back; looking at Storm he took a deep breath. And said three words, "Remy...he's alive."

Hearing Logan approach his position, Remy silently crept towards another display case near an air duct, quickly opening it praying that it wouldn't make a sound as it opened, which it didn't thank god. He crept in and left the museum.

Jumping over a few crates in the rain Remy leaned back against the wall of the museum building looking around to make sure that no one had followed him, Why the hell did he have to pick this night to steal the jewels which he wasn't able to because of them all barging in like that.

"Man this night sucks." He sneered, "And ta top it off it fucken raining, I'll pro'bly get fucken sick 'gain...Damnit." Pulling his coat closer to his body, Remy hailed a passing cab getting in he leaned his head back and gave the driver directions to the hotel he stayed at. Feeling extremely exhausted he wanted to go to bed, and decided that he would try again to get the jewels tomorrow morning, Hopefully this time he'd be able to steal them and finally go back home to New Orleans.

What he didn't notice though was a figure crouching on a crate as he entered the cab.

"Are you sure?" Rogue rasped out.

"Positive." Logan murmured, it had been almost six months since Gambit was left to die in Antarctica, or so they thought.

"Oh my heavens...Remy's...Oh my...we...we have to find him." Storm stammered out with tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly Logan stood up and sniffed the air quickly making his way across the room he found the opened vent, "Go to the hotel." He ordered and crawled in, after a few minutes he jumped down and found himself outside, climbing over a fence, he saw a figure leaning on the wall. Hiding in the shadows he listened in.

"Man this night sucks...And ta top it off it fucken raining, I'll pro'bly get fucken sick 'gain...Damnit."

Rushing toward the cab as it left, Logan started running after it but kept out of sight, after like thirty minutes and a shit load of red lights and stop signs later Logan found himself at a hotel entrance soaking wet. "Heh of course Gumbo has to stay in a classy place like this...must be livin in da penthouse."

Walking inside Logan casually followed the Cajun's scent and made his way to the elevators hitting the top floor button, 'Can't believe it I'm actually nervous...no I'm pissed why the hell didn't he tell us he was alive, that little prick." As the elevator doors opened he stepped out, again following the scent, stopping at a door he laid his hand on it, and gently knocked, when he got no answer, again he knocked a little louder. "Damnit." He whispered looking around to make sure that there was no one around he unsheathed one of his claws and slashed the lock on the door.

Quietly making his way inside, he saw a light coming from the room in the back, walking over he entered, the light came from the bathroom within the bedroom, a lone figure was sleeping on the bed breathing rather harshly, as he approached the bed he kneeled down and looked at the man, holding his breath he brushed the hair out of his face. He gasped and nearly had tears in his eyes. Taking a few moments to look over the Cajun, he looked rather skinny and pale his breathing didn't sound to good. Quietly leaving the room Logan made his way to the nearest phone and called his teammates.

"Logan?"

"It's him 'Ro."

"Where are you?"

"In his hotel room, he doesn't know I'm here though he's passed out on his bed." He didn't want them to know where exactly he was because he knew that they would rush over. "I'm gonna stay here 'til he wakes up. I'll call ya in the morning."

"Alright...is he all right at all...I mean..."

"I don't know 'Ro not from where I'm standing when I heard him in the alley he was kinda worried 'bout getting sick cause of the rain...Maybe we should get Hank ta look at him or somethin, I don't know." He could hear yellin in the room, and someone else grab the phone.

"LOGAN YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE YA ARE, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YA DON'T." Rogue yelled.

"Rogue listen, I ain't gonna tell ya alright calm the fuck down, Remy looks like hell he needs his sleep, I don't want ya ta come crashing in here causing all kinds of trouble just so you can see him, you can wait a few hours until he wakes up." Logan growled and hung up the phone.

After about an hour Logan began pacing he couldn't stand it he wanted to talk to Remy, stopping at the bedroom door he leaned against it watching Remy sleep, he talked in his sleep and moved around a lot, walking in the room he watched as Remy started shivering, looking around he found an extra blanket in the closet and covered him up. After a few minutes he started to settle down Logan watched him for a moment then sat in a chair, listening to the soothing sound of the rain as it hit the windows, slowly Logan began to nod off, it didn't take long until sleep overtook him.

When Logan woke up it was a little after six in the morning, he bolted out of his chair when he saw the bed was empty, searching the entire apartment, he stopped took a deep breath and shouted. "FUCK..."

Read-Review...good, bad, what and don't forget be nice...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

When Remy woke up he was covered in sweat, he hated when he had those stupid nightmares about Antarctica slowly opening his eyes there was no doubt about it he felt like shit, then suddenly he had a weird feeling that there was someone in the room with him, slowly lifting his head and tilting his body he saw someone sitting in a chair his eyes quickly widened. 'What the...how the fuck did he...shit.' Slowly getting out of bed he grabbed his bag which he didn't bother to unpack since he was only supposed to stay a few days, and snuck out of the room, he glanced at the clock it was almost six, and it was still pouring outside. 'Damnit' putting his boots on he hurriedly left the apartment, putting on his trench coat he ran down the hall and silently pleaded with the elevator to hurry up. The moment the doors closed he felt relieved as he leaned against the wall, putting on his sunglasses Remy walked as quickly as his body would let him. After paying his bill at the desk, he was greeted by the doorman.

"Well good morning Mr.LeBeau my your up early this morning."

Remy smiled, "Morning Terry, would ya be so kind as ta hail me a cab?"

"Of course sir, wait here a moment." Terry said going outside with an umbrella, after a few moments spotted a cab, and jogged back in.

After thanking the young man and giving him a few bucks, Remy quickly got in the cab and directed the cab driver. "Café Francois s'il-vous-plait." Remy released the breath he was holding and coughed for a few minutes after he gained control over it he started to calm down a bit. After about forty five minutes, the cab arrived to it's destination, and Remy ordered a simple breakfast, with hot coffee which was a must, savoring the coffee more than the meal he watched the rain, mentally planning the heist he had to do tonight knowing damn well that it would be harder because of the break-in early this morning.

After waking up with no Remy in sight, Logan made his way to the desk at the entrance, the clerk looked at him. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah I'm a friend of Remy LeBeau I was supposed to meet him this morning but I guess I missed him, you wouldn't know where he'd gone would you, It's very important I speak to him."

"I'm afraid not sir, you just missed him by like fifteen minutes."

"What?" Logan rasped.

The clerk though for a moment then spotted the doorman, "Terry." He called.

"Yes sir?"

"You hailed a cab for Mr.LeBeau a few moments ago?" Terry nodded. "Do you know where he went?"

Terry shook his head "I'm sorry sir, no I don't but he usually goes to Café Francois for breakfast whenever he's in town."

"Café Francois?" Logan repeated and smiled when Terry nodded. "Thank you." Logan shook the man's hand and rushed out the door. Getting into the first cab he saw he urged the driver that he'd give him a big tip if he could get them there fast, he knew that place since Café Francois was a three minute walk from where the X-Men were staying.

"Damnit it's almost seven why the hell hasn't Logan called yet?" Rogue grumbled out as she paced the room.

"Will you calm down your carving a groove in the floor, Logan's probably chatting with Gambit or something and lost track of time." Bobby snorted.

"Shut up Bobby, unless ya want my fist pounding your face."

"Both of you shut-up." Scott yelled out.

"Storm are you all right?" Jean asked.

"Yes I think I'll go out to get some air, maybe a coffee at the Café near here do any of you want anything?" she asked, everyone shook their heads no and Storm left.

After a few minutes Ororo entered the café and made her way to the counter, giving her order, now with coffee in hand she turned to find a seat and found herself face to face with a frantic Logan. "Logan?"

"'Ro ya seen Remy he..." Logan looked around the café. And saw a man wearing a trench coat leaving by the back door. "Come on 'Ro I'll explain on the way." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him through the back door. Running out the alleyway they saw Remy get on a bus. Pushing through the crowds they made their way on board just as the doors were closing, and slowly approached the now glaring Cajun that looked extremely pale. Sitting down in front of him, Storm had tears in her eyes.

"Remy..." She cried, but was cut off.

"DON'T." Remy growled as he turned away in disgust.

"Listen Gumbo..." Logan tried.

"Non, you listen. I'm dead remember, I don't exist so fuck off." He seethed.

"Remy please..." Ororo pleaded, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Please what, come back to da X-men? So Remy can be made a fool of I don't tink so. We've missed ya, like most of ya aren't happy at the thought of Gambit being dead. We've been lookin all over for ya?...BULLSHIT! Ya'll only used the hell out of me den threw me to da wolves. Your as bad as Sinister, I ain't going through all dat shit 'gain so fuck off." Remy stood up and made his way to the front of the bus with every intention of getting off.

But his exit was blocked by a growling Canadian. "Alright ya said your peace now you listen bub, we did search for ya for two months in that frozen wasteland, ALL OF US...if Rogue had told us sooner we would have dragged your scrawny ass out of there in no time, but she didn't because when she kissed ya she absorbed your thoughts, they controlled her. And we had no idea where ta start looking. Xavier spent weeks on Cerebro for days on end until he was physically exhausted, then Jean would take over. You have no idea how much hell we went through to try and get you back."

Remy sighed and looked down pretending to consider what Logan had said, seeing his chance when Logan shifted his weight Remy muttered "Non...you have no idea what hell is like, unlike you I'm still sufferin'!" He growled and pushed himself past him.

Fearing that she would never see the man that she considered her brother again. Storm lunged at Remy and grabbed his arm. "No Remy please...I've lost you once I cannot lose you again." She sobbed.

Remy turned to her, "Ya got over it once Stormy, ya can do it 'gain." He rasped as he rested his forehead on hers and kissed her cheek, prying his arm away from her hold he quickly made the driver stop the bus and got off.

As the bus continued on to it's next stop Logan hugged Ororo as she cried. "Oh Logan..."

"I know 'Ro..." Logan ran his hand up and down her back to calm her.

Taking a thirty-minute walk back to their hotel Logan kept an arm around Storm, she was still crying but not as bad as before, as they entered the room everyone looked up, "What happened?" Jean asked as she walked up to Storm and grasped her by the shoulders.

"Where's Remy?" Rogue hissed,

"Yeah where is the thieving little Cajun..." Bobby grinned.

"SHUT-UP!" Scott yelled out. When everyone stopped talking Scott asked. "What happened, where's Remy?"

"You want it straight out or sugar coated?" Logan asked as he watched Ororo walk to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Everyone just looked at each other, Logan continued, "In one word...he's pissed."

Bobby smirked "Heh, is it to late to get it sugar coated?"

"That was sugar coated, to list them off he basically told us to fuck off, that he wouldn't be made a fool of, he thinks that we're glad that we thought he was dead, he thinks we only used him. And that we were as bad as Sinister, that he wasn't going through all dat shit again, I told him that wasn't true that we went through hell to try and get him back..."

Suddenly Storm burst out of the bathroom, "Logan what did he mean when he said that he was still suffering?"

Logan thought for a moment, "Don't know 'Ro I heard him say last night, how he was scared of getting sick again...he did look pale and was kinda skinny...maybe cause of Antarctica he gets sick real easily...I don't know."

"Wait Remy's sick?" Rogue cried.

"We don't know anything darlin', not yet but we're gonna find out." Logan growled.

Deciding that he couldn't stay in this city any longer. Remy quickly made his way to the museum and snuck in, it was a little after eight and it only opened at ten, quickly making his way to the jewels he surprised himself by stealing them in record time, putting them in a metal cylinder that could not be detected by airport security, he hurriedly made his way out of the museum like forty minutes later, hailed a cab to the airport, and booked the first flight to New Orleans.

Sitting back in one of the chairs in the lobby, he had to wait two hours for his flight he watched the TV that was mounted up to the ceiling while sipping some horrid tasting coffee. He was still tired, and he felt like shit. Throwing the coffee away Remy leaned his head in his hands, and felt that his forehead was really warm. Slowly getting up he made his way to the little newsstand within the airport and bought some aspirin, muttering "Knew I was gonna fucken get sick, Mattie gonna kick my ass." While taking a few.

Boarding the plane was no problem, he slept for about an hour, he was having a very good dream when a stewardess rudely woke him up saying that they would be landing soon, quickly getting up he grabbed the phone onboard and called his brother. "Where you at petit frère?"

"Haven't landed yet, ya think ya can come pick me up. I feel like shit."

"Course what time?"

"'Bout half an hour."

"No problem, see ya later, k."

"Yeah, bye."

Remy slowly made his way back to his seat and cringed at the sound everyone was making, he had a huge headache 'Please all of ya shut-up.' He silently pleaded.

As the stewardess' called out on the intercom for everyone to buckle up that they would be landing in ten minutes, Remy took slow deep breaths, he really felt like he was going to throw up.

Off the plane, the fresh air helped him from puking, that he was grateful, waiting for his luggage, Remy heard his brother calling out to him, stopping at his side he asked. "Job done?" Remy nodded "Ah man you wer'nt kiddin petit frère, ya really do look like shit." Placing his hand on Remy's forehead, Henri hissed, "Remy you're burning up...were the hell's your luggage?" Remy pointed to the black bag with the red sticker on it. Henri picked it up and grabbed his brother by the arm, practically dragging him to the car; sitting in the drivers seat he opened the passenger door for Remy. Waiting until he sat down. "Tante not gonna be to happy 'bout this petite."

Remy leaned his head on his hand, took off his sunglasses and closed his eyes, "Yeah well tell her ta yell at the weather, cause I got a headache." He groaned taking slow deep breaths.

"Hey now ya need ta throw up ya tell me." Henri eyed his brother while starting the car. "Don want ta clean up no puke in my car." He warned.

Remy chuckled and sat straight leaning his head back opening the window to get some fresh air.

Finally arriving home Remy arrived to a hysterical Tante, "Oh my Remy's home, get yourself over here and give your old Tante a hug." Remy smiled and did as he was told, giving her a kiss on the cheek, Mattie leaned her head back noticing how pale he was taking Remy's head in her hands she frowned, "Now don't ya tell me ya got sick in Paris?" Remy didn't have time to answer as she felt his forehead and hissed. "Boy you get your butt up those stairs and inta bed, dis instant."

Remy glared at Henri who was laughing at him, quietly making his way upstairs Remy flipped his eldest brother off, which only made Henri laugh even harder.

After taking a long hot shower, Remy lay in bed on his side, trying very hard not to move Mattie had just given him some medicine that tasted awful. "Now ya rest chile and if ya need anything ya give me a shout." She ordered kissing his cheek.

Remy smiled. "Oui Tante."

As she was about to close the door she saw Jean-Luc enter the house. "Ya père just got home he'll be up in a few minutes." She smiled.

Making her way downstairs, "How was ya day Jean?" she asked taking his coat and briefcase.

"Alright I suppose...why what happened, ya got that look in ya eye."

"Remy's back home..."

"Really, where...is he all right?"

"He's in bed, got sick 'gain...told ya not to let 'im go to Paris." She smirked, while poking his arm. "If ya wanna see him ya better go now, just gave 'im some medicine he'll be asleep in no time."

Jean-Luc sighed leaned down and kissed the woman on the cheek. "Merci Tante." Making his way upstairs he quietly opened Remy's bedroom door and entered.  
"How's my boy?"

"M'fine papa, just tired." Jean-Luc carefully sat on the bed so he wouldn't disturb his youngest son too much who now lay on his back.

"Job done?" he asked.

Remy nodded "Jewels in the cylinder on the dresser."

Frowning Jean-Luc immediately knew something was wrong feeling Remy's forehead he asked "Ya sure your all right petite?"

"Mhmm."

"Remy look at me." Remy slowly opened his eyes and did as his father asked.

"Remy what happened in Paris even while ya sick I can tell there's something your not telling me, what is it?" Jean-Luc asked.

Remy slowly sat up and took a deep breath, immediately regretting doing so as he suddenly had a coughing fit Jean-Luc quickly wrapped an arm around his boy's chest to support him and gently patted his back with the other.

After a few moments Remy had control over his coughing and breathed deeply, brushing away the tears that had fallen as he fought to take a breath, "Ya all right?" Remy continued coughing, Jean-Luc went into Remy's bathroom coming back with a glass of water and a few bottles of pills, taking out the amount prescribed on the bottles, Jean-Luc handed the drugs and the water to his son who quickly swallowed them. Remy doubled over as his right hand fisted the sheets on his bed, his left hand fisted the sleeve of his father's shirt as Jean-Luc still held him up. "Ya all right?" Jean-Luc asked again.

Breathing deeply Remy nodded, leaned his head on his father's shoulder and whispered "X-men...found me in...Paris..."

Jean-Luc helped Remy sit up straight and tilted his head back "Who?" Remy looked at his father's eyes...he was definitely pissed.

"Wolverine and Storm..."

"And?"

"Told them ta fuck off...papa can we talk 'bout dis tomorrow I'm really tired."

Jean-Luc nodded and tucked his youngest in, kissing his forehead he quietly left the room cylinder in hand, cringing at hearing the rasp in his son's breathing as he tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Xavier's Mansion

"Is it true you guys actually found Gambit alive in Paris?" Jubilee asked obviously stunned at the news, as well as the entire mansion, although still quite a few cursed the news.

"Yeah, Logan and Storm are talking to Hank and the Professor 'bout it right now." Rogue answered half listening not really paying attention.

"So why the hell didn't he tell us he was still alive?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah like why didn't he come back to the mansion?" Kitty whined.

"Well after being left to die in Antarctica, would you want to come back?" Jean asked as the room fell silent. Jean looked to Bobby as he just started laughing. "What exactly do you find funny in that?"

Bobby snickered "Oh nothing I'm just laughing cause Remy told Logan to fuck off."

"SHUT UP BOBBY." Rogue lunged at him and hit him in the face. Bobby landed on the floor with a thud "This ain't funny."

"No it isn't." Everyone turned to the sound of the Professor's voice. Storm and Logan took a seat on the couch and Hank slowly entered behind him looking very worried. "After what Logan and Storm have told us we need to bring Remy back to the mansion for medical care we believe he could be seriously ill."

"How ill?" Scott asked.

"Who cares..." Warren ground out.

"Warren...that's enough..." The Professor warned.

"Well considering that our friendly little thief nearly got himself caught at the museum in Paris." Hank started.

"Not to mention how pale he looked on the bus." Logan added.

Hank continued, "I'm afraid that Gambit might be malnourished and may also have a severe case of Pneumonia, and considering that he does not like doctors or hospitals he might not be getting the type of care he needs." Hank answered.

"Okay...so how are we supposed to find him, considering that he now hates our guts according to Logan and Storm I doubt that he'd stay in Paris too long...I mean will he even let us help him?" Scott asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the couch. "Professor no offence but you couldn't even find him in Antarctica, how are you going to find him now?"

"It's very simple Scott if I can't find Remy using Cerebro I'll have to go to New Orleans to have a talk with Jean-Luc. Hopefully he might know of Remy's whereabouts."

"Jean-Luc, who's that Professor?" Kurt asked.

"Jean-Luc LeBeau is Remy's father." Charles smiled as he answered.

"And a very powerful man Chuck I don't think he's gonna be very happy ta see ya after what happened to his youngest kid."

"Powerful...how powerful...what's his mutant power like?" Bobby asked.

Logan chuckled "He ain't a mutant he's the leader of the Thieves Guild." Logan looked at the X-Men students they all had the word confused written on their faces. "Okay ya see in New Orleans there are two rival Guilds the Assassins and the Thieves."

"Hun, so what...does that mean he's dangerous?" Bobby snorted.

"Only if ya mess with his family, and if the Guilds are fighting off each other." Logan grunted.

Scott shook his head and looked to the Professor. "So leaving Remy to die is not gonna put us on Mr.LeBeau's good side hun?"

"I'm afraid not." Xavier answered a small smile on his face.

"And I highly doubt that he will take your calls Charles, Are we going to grace his home with an unexpected visit?" Hank asked curiously, and cringed when Charles nodded.

"Prepare the jet, we will be leaving in half an hour." He ordered and rolled out of the room heading back to his office.

The next day

Remy quickly sat up in bed, as his cousin Lapin burst into the room and jumped on his bed, "Wha?..."

"Hey Remy...what's da matter, ya sick?"

"Non...agh...Oui...go 'way." He muttered laying back down covering his head with the blanket.

"Heh heh no kiddin ya look like hell. Can't believe uncle Jean let ya go to Paris."

"Can ya answer me dis Lapin, why de hell, didja wake me up from a sound sleep...I was havin a really good dream by the way..." Remy mumbled.

"Really 'bout what?"

"'Don matter..." he whined lowering the blanket and slowly sitting up.

"Yeah it does..."

"Fine a room full of naked femmes, k now shut-up...and leave me alone..."

"Wow, really..." Lapin grinned as Remy just stared at him, then suddenly threw his pillow at Lapin, who only laughed. "Tante Mattie wants ya out of bed, for breakfast, well actually lunch and before ya say ya ain't hungry she gave me permission ta drag your ass out of bed...so get up." Lapin chirped as he pulled the blankets off the bed.

Remy pouted, groaned, whined and grumbled all the way downstairs, sitting at the table Remy crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on them closing his eyes. Listening to Mattie muttering about something, "Late morning petite, how ya feeling today?" Jean-Luc asked as he entered the kitchen, ruffling his son's hair. "Remy?" Jean-Luc leaned down and chuckled. "Remy...come on boy wake up."

"Hun?"

"Land sakes chile didn't ya get any sleep last night?" Mattie asked putting a bowl of warm oatmeal in front of him and checking if he had a fever, which he didn't.

"'parently not." He grumbled.

That night after a little rather a very long nap Remy felt much better and was playing poker with his father, Lapin as well as Jacques.(Lapin's father, Remy's uncle)

Henri rushed in the house and made his way to the living room where he heard laughter, and the regular insult, "Père I need ta talk to ya...now."

Jean-Luc looked up unlit cigar between his teeth, at the desperate look on his eldest son's face, something was wrong. "Alright I fold." He chuckled, "Jacques I don think ya gonna win with that baby straight ya holding."

"Damnit, Jean will ya stop counting my cards." Jacques whined.

"Père if uncle Jean don't count the cards, how ya expect him ta win." Lapin snickered as Remy grinned.

As Jean-Luc stood up he slapped Lapin upside the head. "Ya should learn ta respect ya elders boy, besides I always win cause I'm naturally talented." He grinned. And walked to Henri, "What's de matter?"

Henri looked to Remy, and grabbed his father's arm dragging him in the kitchen, so Remy couldn't hear. "Those X-men assholes are on their way here, a few of the men saw a jet land in da swamps."

"Are ya serious?"

Henri nodded. "Why de hell would they come here, don't they think Remy's dead?"

"Non, they saw Remy in Paris, the one with da metal claws, and dat weather witch spoke to him...Remy told dem they could all fuck off...Guess dey didn't take da hint, alright just get Remy and Lapin out of here, I'll deal with the X-men give me an hour."

Henri nodded and grabbed his keys, "Hey Rem, Lapin come on let's go for a ride."

"Why de hell for?" Lapin started

Henri grinned, "It's a surprise."

Remy turned back to the game as he saw the cards being put on the table and grinned putting down his cards...four aces. "Well uncle Jacques, Lapin looks like you boys own me some money." Standing up he walked to Henri and waited for Lapin who started mumbling as he walked past them to the door.

Twenty minutes after Henri, Remy and Lapin had gone Xavier and his X-Men arrived at the LeBeau household, "Well Chuck we're here might as well get it over with...Ya wanna knock or should I?" Logan chirped.

Just as he was about to knock, the door was jerked open by Jacques who most definitely had a scowl on his face. "Well now what a surprise what de hell are you doing in these parts of da world, shouldn't ya be killing off ya X-men somewhere?" he directed the question at Charles.

No one said a word, "If I may sir might we be able to have a word with Jean-Luc?" Charles asked patiently. Jacques only snorted and opened the door even more so they could enter. As Charles passed him he bowed his head and politely thanked the man. Quietly leading them in the living room where Jean-Luc stood silently sipping on some wine watching the fire in the fireplace.

Jacques stood next to Mattie who sat on the sofa waiting for Jean-Luc to speak, the silence was torture, finishing his wine finally Jean-Luc turned to the group. "Well now what exactly is it ya want so badly dat ya actually think I'll help ya with?"

Charles started, "I know very well that I shouldn't ask you this but I assure you it's all in good faith, we need your help in finding Remy."

"Alright...last I heard he was in Antarctica where ya left 'im why don'cha look there." Jean-Luc answered crossing his arm at his chest and leaned against the desk glaring at his guests.

"He was seen in Paris a few days ago." Scott spoke up.

"Yes we have reason to believe that Remy may be ill." Hank looked at Jean-Luc with concern in his eyes.

Jean-Luc chuckled, "What...ya didn't expect he'd live through that hell, and now that he's sick and can't defend hi'self ya want to find him and finish da job?...Ya know do it right all of ya holding my boy down while M'sieu Metal claws over there runs him through." He stood and refilled his cup of wine.

"Mr.LeBeau I know that there is no more trust between us but your son might die, I believe he may have pneumonia, he needs medical care." Hank pleaded. "And I know very well that there is no way that he would set foot in a hospital."

"Look pops we didn't want ta leave him there alright it happened and we can't change that, we've felt like shit ever since and we've searched that frozen wasteland until we got frostbite." Logan growled at Jean-Luc's mood.

"Until ya got frostbite...Oh...is that suppose ta make everything alright then?"

"Please, Mr.LeBeau we just want a chance ta make things right." Rogue approached the man.

Jean-Luc looked down considering if he should tell them anything at all, then at Mattie. Jacques stepped forward. "Ya know Jean being de assholes dat dey are they probly ain't gonna leave ya be till ya give them an answer."

Bobby was about to comment at the 'assholes' remark but thought twice as the Professor mentally told him to keep his mouth shut.

Jean-Luc looked back to the fire. "He does have Pneumonia but it's being treated, he also had hypothermia and frostbite, he also keeps getting sick for days on end although his body is having a hard time healing, he can hardly breathe at times, he can't even use his powers without passing out or getting a coughing fit...now get out of my house."

"Would it be asking too much to see him." Storm pleaded.

"Yes it would, now leave."

"Can we at least leave him a message?" Jean asked.

"Ya can, don't mean it will be delivered." Jean frowned at Jean-Luc's answer.

"You mean...what if...are you even going to tell him that we came here?" Scott asked.

Jean-Luc laughed. "Didn't metal claws over there tell ya that Remy don't give a shit bout any of you anymore?"

"He got fed up wit being used, first by that Sinister character who's still searching for him by the way, and now by you, what did ya expect, Remy ta greet ya all with a nice warm hug, and say I forgive ya for fucking with my life...What the hell is wrong with you bastards, Remy's not the one who killed those people that lived in da tunnels..." Jacques waved his arms in the air.

As they were arguing no one noticed the front door open and close, or the three people standing at the living room entrance. "Go upstairs Remy, Lapin go wit him." Henri whispered, Remy didn't move. "Lapin take him upstairs now." Henri seethed. Lapin quickly grabbed his cousin by the arm and pulled, while Henri nudged his little brother to the steps.

Hank quickly turned and saw Remy going up the stairs, while Henri made his way to his father. Jean-Luc's eyes immediately went wide when he saw his eldest son. Henri stood in front of him and whispered in his father's ear. "Ya said ta give ya an hour, it's been an hour and a half why de hell are dey still here?"

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs wit Lapin he not..." Before Henri could finish his sentence, they heard yelling and an explosion upstairs.

While Henri made his way to his father, Hank went upstairs in search of the young Cajun. Knocking at the door he heard a small 'come in', taking a deep breath Hank entered Remy's room.

Remy was sitting on his windowsill looking dazed. Lapin looked at the big blue furred beast entering the room, then at Remy, then back at Hank. Lapin quickly made his way to Hank, "What the fuck...get the hell out of here, now." he whispered.

"Please Mr.Lapin I just want to ask Remy a few questions that's all." Hank pleaded as he gently pushed him aside. Hank took a deep breath, and spoke in as much of a soothing voice as he could manage. "Hello Remy."

Remy frowned and slowly turned his head towards the familiar voice, his face paled, as his eyes went wide then narrowed. "Get out!" he seethed.

"Remy please I..." Hank tried again.

Lapin knew this was going to happen. "Remy, don't."

"GET OUT!" Remy yelled getting up and grabbing something from atop his desk, charged it then threw it at the blue furred doctor. Hank ducked beside the bed as the object exploded in mid-air and Lapin jumped over the bed towards Remy grabbing him from behind wrapping his arms tightly around his cousin's chest trapping his arms at his sides, and kicking the back of his knees forcing Remy to the ground.

"Calm down Remy...please." Lapin pleaded, but it was to late Remy started coughing violently gasping for air.

Jacques looked around. "Where de hell's the blue guy?" As Jean-Luc raced passed everyone heading upstairs, followed by Henri and Jacques.

Mattie glared at them, "Don' even think bout stepping one toe out of dis room." She warned as she headed upstairs.

Rushing in Remy's room, Jean-Luc looked at his boy trying desperately to breathe, "Tante, get da sedative, and his medication...You..." He gestured to Hank, "GET OUT." He growled, walking over to Lapin who was still holding his cousin up, Jean-Luc knelt down wrapping an arm around Remy's chest as Remy grasped at his father's arm, Mattie arrived with two syringes first she injected his medication, after a few minutes Remy started breathing a little easier, now that he had a little control over his breathing, she gave him the mild sedative.

Hank stayed by the door, just in case he was needed he heard someone creep up at the door and so he opened it a little wider Rogue looked through the gap in the door at Remy having a hard time breathing, a tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the scene.

"Hush chile your all right now...that's it slow deep breaths...I'll go run him a hot bath..." Mattie wiped away Remy's tears and kissed his forehead as she stood and noticed the blue furred doctor was still within the room, "Henri, Lapin I don' care what ya have ta do, get that man out of here." She ordered as she walked into the bathroom.

Both men stood, "Haven't ya people done 'nough, leave already." Henri asked as politely as he could without sounding too pissed off. Hank nodded and quietly left the room gently pushing Rogue down the stairs before him. Lapin following the blue furred doctor determined to block the path to anyone else that decided that he or she also had to see his sickly cousin.

Mattie came down the stairs, as Jean-Luc and Henri helped a sedated Remy in the bath, Henri stayed with his brother so he wouldn't accidentally drown, while Jean-Luc came downstairs.

"Can ya tell me why de hell ya still in my house?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Storm asked.

"Non leave." Lapin answered.

"Jean-Luc we just wanted to..." Xavier continued.

"Non...Now you listen if you don't get out of this house within the next sixty seconds, I swear I'll ruin ya, I'll clean out all ya fucken bank accounts, I'll fuck up that little rat hole ya call a home so bad its security system will nevah let ya inside I swear I will if ya don't leave now...NOW GET OUT."

After a few moments of silence Charles nodded. "Very well, we will do as you ask, Jean-Luc please give Remy our best." And so Xavier left the LeBeau household with his X-men.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

About two months later

Remy was lying on a sunny, sandy beach his cousin Lapin sat beside him staring at every single half naked woman that walked across the beach. "Hey Remy check her out...oh man."

Remy lifted his head and chuckled "Lapin I tink she a bit too old for ya, she look old 'nough ta be ya grand-mère."

Lapin grimaced, "Not her...Her." He tilted his cousin's head a bit to the right.  
So he could see the girl Lapin was apparently interested in, a short little blonde in a two-piece.  
"Well what de hell are ya waiting for, go talk ta her." Remy sat up leaning on his elbows. "Go...today...at dis very moment...now..."

"Alright alright, I'm going, I'm going."

Remy chuckled as he watched Lapin slowly make his way towards the 'girl of his dreams.' Turning his head towards the shore Remy decided to go for a swim. Remy stood up and walked in the water until he was chest deep, he was about to go under when he felt something bump into his legs, looking down he saw a head of brown hair come out of the water. "M'sorry I wasn't watchin where I was swimmin'" the girl giggled. "M'sieu...are you all right?" she asked curiously, turning around to look at what he was looking at.

Remy couldn't help but be mesmerized by the crystal blue eyes that looked at him, then finally Remy blinked and shook his head. "Wha?"

The girl only laughed and held out her hand. "I'm Elena,"

"Uh..."

Elena giggled, "Cat got your tongue I see."

Remy smiled, and took her hand in his kissing it, "Eh...Remy."

"Well it's nice to meet you Eh Remy."

"Your hilarious, chère ya know that?" Remy chuckled.

"I always thought so."

Remy ran his right hand through his hair and suddenly realized he didn't have his sunglasses on. "Ya live in N'Arleans or are ya just visitin'?" he grinned.

"Moved here a few months ago. Say ya wanna go get a drink or something, I'm dying of thirst."

"Yeah sure."

A few hours later Remy and Elena were sitting on the sand talking and laughing, "What on earth is wrong with that guy?" she asked looking at a sulking red haired man heading their way.

"That would be my cousin Lapin...looks like he got dumped by the girl of his dreams." He chuckled, "HEY LAPIN!" he yelled.

"Lapin?"

"Ahun."

"Is there a particular reason why his parents named him after a bunny?"

"Don't ask, trust me ya don't want ta know."

"Hey..." Lapin grumbled as he slumped down on the sand.

"What happened to miss blonde?"

"'parently not her type."

Remy chuckled "Dis lovely one here's Elena."

"Hi bunny." She giggled waving at him.

Lapin just stared at her, "L-A-P-I-N...LA...PIN, not bunny." he grumbled.

Remy couldn't help but laugh, "Come on Lapin let's get ya drunk," He turned to Elena. "Care ta join us chère?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I don't know?" Elena teased.

"Ah c'mon chère ya breaking Remy's heart." Remy placed a hand on his chest and pouted.

"Well I suppose ya talked me into it, I can't say no to a face like that." Elena grasped his cheeks with her hand and gently shook his face.

"Ya asking for it chère..." he warned, Elena only quirked an eyebrow, then was suddenly laughing her head off as Remy was tickling her sides.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT...I GIVE." She giggled. "Besides I wanna help finding La-pin a pretty little friend."

"Dat's not funny."

"Come on let's go." Remy stood up and helped Elena stand chuckling as he looked at his sulking cousin.

That night they stopped at a club, Lapin was enjoying himself the second he found himself a pretty little red head to dance with as well as Remy who kept gazing at Elena's eyes, "What are ya staring at?" she whispered fingering his shirt.

"I tink' Remy's a bit taken with ya chère." He whispered back caressing her cheek.

"Me too..." she breathed looking at his red on black eyes, then at his lips. "Ya think it's rushing it if I asked ya for a kiss?"

"Non...actually I was about ta ask ya..." Remy didn't have time to finish his sentence as Elena grabbed his head and lowered it to hers kissing him, Remy wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him and ran his right hand through her hair as he deepened the kiss.

Breaking their kiss because of that little pesky need for air, Remy and Elena both gasped, "Wow..."

Remy smirked, "Do that again."

"With pleasure..." she grinned and kissed him again.

Remy dropped off Elena at her place and was only able to leave after like twenty minutes, which was how long it took to kiss her goodbye.

Arriving home at two in the morning after taking his medication, Remy went straight to bed with a smile on his face and dreamed of that little brunette all night.

Two months later

Remy and Elena came out of the movie theater, Remy had his arm around her waist and ran his knuckles up and down her side with a grin plastered to his face, he couldn't help it he loved this woman.

As they were heading towards the small café around the corner, Remy sensed someone following them, tightening his grip on Elena he quickened his pace a little, "Ya okay Rem?" she asked sweetly.

"Ta tell ya de truth, I t'ink someone's followin us."

"Really?" Elena tensed.

Remy chuckled "Don't worry chère, Remy ain't gonna let anything happen to ya." He kissed her temple, and opened the door to the café for her. Glancing to his left, at the intruder who ducked in a nearby alley.

"Ya coming?" Remy nodded but did not move, Elena smiled and grabbed the front of his leather jacket pulling him inside the café.

After an hour of chatting over coffee, Remy drove his lady home as she unlocked the door to her apartment she turned around and entered dragging Remy inside, the moment the door closed they found themselves kissing and caressing each other frantically taking their clothes off. As Remy lifted her up Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, slowly making his way to her bedroom. Elena kissed him deeply caressing his tongue with her own.

Gently placing her on the bed Remy took off the rest of his clothes and joined her, kissing her passionately Elena ran her hands up and down his back Remy trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts, smiling as Elena moaned in pleasure. Spreading her legs Remy grasped her hips and positioned himself above her and entered, Remy groaned as he slowly pushed himself in her. Sucking and biting down on her neck, "Remy..." Elena moaned louder as Remy's thrusts became faster, "'lena...oh god." Remy groaned as he approached his climax, Elena screamed and dug her nails in Remy's back. Remy quickened his movements as he felt her clench him. Then let himself go laying his head on her chest Remy breathed deeply, as she ran her hand in his hair. "I love you," she whispered.

Remy looked up at her and smiled, "I love you too." kissing her lips lightly, the kiss quickly deepened as well as the movements in the bed as they joined together for a second time that night.

Lying on their sides facing each other Elena spoke. "You know ya never told me how ya got these little scars?" she asked caressing his chest and nuzzling his neck. Remy grimaced at the thought.

"I used to be on this team in New York, where we would help human kind and all that, it be rare but sometimes I'd get bruised and cut from time ta time."

"You helped a lot of people?" Elena looked up.

"Mhmm"

"Your not with them now?"

"Non."

"Why not?"

Remy chuckled, "Cause most of the group didn't trust me, ya know for being a tief and all."

"Well I'm glad...now I get my sweet little thief all to myself." Elena sat up and pounced on Remy making him laugh as they tickled each other.

The next day

Remy arrived home to a mad house; his father was in his office on the phone and giving orders to fellow thieves within the room. "Henri..." Remy called but he was busy talking on his cell phone, the second he hung up Remy tried again. "Henri..."

"Where de hell have ya been père's been looking everywhere for ya. He's been worried sick."

"What's going on?"

"Some psycho's going 'round kidnappin families of the Guild masters even the Assassins'. Marius has asked for a truce until all the families taken from both Guilds are found. Père agreed."

"How many families from the Thieves were taken?"

"Right now, four."

"REMY, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jean-Luc yelled eyeing his son for any injuries while giving instructions to a few of the men waiting for orders.

As the men left, Remy entered his father's office. "I was at 'lena's."

"When ya leave dis house I want ta know exactly where ya are, at every single hour don' ya start protestin now, ya still weak from being sick. I do not want ya taken by dis bastard. Ya hear me?"

Knowing better than to argue with his father, when he was like this Remy nodded.

Three days later, at night

Remy was sitting on the couch running his hand in Elena's hair as she laid her head on his stomach, they were watching some old movie in the living room.

"I could never understand why every single woman in these kinds of movie are so scared of breaking a nail, and always seem ta scream while flappin' their arms around when there's danger around, yet they can never seem ta get their legs moving ta get the hell out of the way."

Remy laughed, "Ah man I am so bored."

"So why don't we go somewhere...walk on the beach...walk in the park...walk in the swamps...maybe a walk somewhere, maybe out of this house somewhere...hint, hint?" She looked up from her spot.

"I'd love to chère but can't père got strict rules ta stay in dis house, at least for now."

"Don't tell me your grounded. Your twenty-four how can he ground you?" She sat up.

"Ah well ya see little bird, that would be a very long story, that I swore ta secrecy..." Remy then looked outside, "and it be raining outside." Remy pulled her on his lap running his hands up and down her back.

"So...what are you going to melt?" Elena quirked an eyebrow and poked him in the ribs.

"Non," he chuckled "Might get sick thought."

Elena looked at him, "Are ya serious?"

Remy nodded, "'bout nine-ten months ago I got an extremely bad case of pneumonia, I was stuck in bed for two months, my lungs still haven't completely healed."

Elena tilted her head, "Guess that means we're staying in..." she smiled wickedly. "My poor sweet little thief," she cooed Remy grinned as she leaned down and kissed him teasingly, as the kiss deepened it immediately stopped as a door slammed closed.

"REMY?"

"Quoi?" Remy sighed.

"Ya all right?" Henri asked as he entered the room, along with four Thieves members.

"Well I was 'til ya entered de house." Remy grinned as Elena chuckled swatting at his arms, Remy pinned her to his chest. "Why what happened?" Remy watched as Henri quickly looked around the house. Very confused Remy asked his older brother, "What de hell are ya doing?"

"Get up both of ya get your coat, you two are coming with us...and don' ask no questions...now!" Henri waved his hands in the air.

As they entered the cars, Remy and Elena along with Henri and one of the Thieves members in one car, and the other three in the other, they never noticed the lone figure crouched near the chimney on the roof of the LeBeau's house.

"So where are we going?"

"Ta see père, he wants ya close by, the Assassins got three more families missing, we got two." Remy leaned back in his seat deep in thought while the car swerved through traffic, thirty minutes later both cars stopped in front of a very classy restaurant, "Alright come on..." Henri get's out of the car opening the door for Remy, the driver did the same for Elena, while the others from the second car surrounded both of them as well as Henri.

"Remy what's going on?" Elena whispered quickly grabbing Remy's arm.

"Tell ya later, chère, we alright don' worry."

Entering the restaurant, it was totally packed Henri led them to the top floor, where it was usually reserved knocking on the door, it slowly opened seeing who it was, the one who opened the door let them all in.

"I got 'im père stop worrying." Henri called to his father immediately getting his attention.

"What's going on?" Remy asked looking to his father, Elena still holding on to his arm.

"The kidnapper's up ta killin."

"Kidnapper?" Elena barked. Remy cringed and looked down.

Jean-Luc frowned and motioned for both of them to follow him. Entering an empty room, Jean-Luc started. "Elena ya know 'bout da Guilds right?" she nodded,  
"Well at the moment someone is breaking inta Guild members houses kidnappin their families we have no idea why, a couple hours ago we found one from each Guild dead in an alley. Looked like they were ripped ta shreds."

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Both of ya stay here, Mercy and Olivier(Henri's wife and son) should be arrivin soon." Jean-Luc quickly left the room to make some calls while Remy got himself comfortable on the couch, Elena was freaking out a little and pacing the room.

"'lena..." she didn't even look at him she just kept mumbling and playing with her hands. "'lena..." Remy tried again.

"Wha?" She quickly turned to him.

Remy chuckled "Come 'ere." As she approached the couch Remy gently grabbed her arm and yanked her on top of him, getting comfortable she listened to his heartbeat as he stroked her back. A few minutes later they were both fast asleep.

That's exactly how Mercy and Henri found them, smiling Henri laid down his two year old on the other couch, as Mercy quickly took out her camera from her bag and took a few shots, with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

Henri chuckled "Ya gonna try and blackmail mon petit frère mon ange?"

Mercy laughed. "Absolutely."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

That morning when Remy woke up he smiled at Elena who still lay on top of him her face hidden in his chest slowly turning her over, Remy slid out awkwardly from underneath her she hadn't even stirred, kissing her cheek Remy silently left the room nodding to a few fellow thieves he passed by. Remy headed downstairs he desperately needed some coffee.

The moment he got there he knew something was wrong, it was deftly quiet. Taking out three cards, Remy waited and used his empathic powers to sense anyone else in the room. And grimaced as he felt a familiar presence.

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty...Creed, is that you kitty cat?" Remy asked and smirked as he heard a low growl.

"Well now looks like I finally found ya, ya little runt."

"Now don't tell me that your da one kidnappin families from the Guilds."

"Yeah, It's a shame they wouldn't tell me anything about where ya were, though I did enjoy killing off the two ya'll found in the alley."

"And what 'bout the others?"

"Oh Sinister told me ta keep them alive so we can use them against ya." Sabretooth laughed. Remy paled at the mention of that man's name. "He'll let them go if ya come quietly."

"Why would I believe ya, they could already be dead. And why de hell is there no one here?"

"That's the trouble with being a bad guy, no one knows when yar actually telling the truth." Creed chuckled. "Oh that well ya see there was a little accident a few blocks down with a couple of your fellow Thieves, and for the restaurant people well let's just say they didn't want ta mess with me, so they all ran off."

Remy stood his ground hoping that he hadn't brought the Marauders with him.

"Heard ya were left for dead in Antarctica?" Creed grinned, "So what happened between you and those loser X-men?"

Remy glared at Creed, he definitely did not want to talk about them.

"Rem..." Elena woke up suddenly and yawned looking around, seeing Henri asleep on a cot with Mercy, and their two-year-old boy sleeping and sucking his thumb on the couch next to them. Lying back down on the couch Elena tried to fall asleep again, but with no Remy to hold her close Elena decided to get up and find herself some breakfast.

After quietly closing the door behind her careful not to wake up the three people still sleeping within, Elena looked at her watch it was almost six in the morning, groaning Elena lifted her arms above her head and stretched, "Oh aheh...hi." Elena grinned as she saw a dozen Thieves members sitting at a table looking at her, although half of them looked dazed and four were asleep snoring away. Looking at the other two she smiled, "Any of ya want some coffee?"

They both nodded happily. "If it's not too much trouble."

Elena shook her head and answered. "Be back in a few minutes..."

Finally getting downstairs, Elena could hear two people talking in the kitchen.  
Listening in on the conversation she could make out Remy's voice but not the other, getting closer to the door she heard something that scared her.

"Heard ya were left for dead in Antarctica?"

Elena gasped, 'Remy was left for dead in Antarctica...is that how he got sick?"

"So what happened between you and those loser X-men?" Creed continued.

"What makes ya think I'd tell ya?"

"Ahh what's da matter don't tell me they don' like ya anymore?" Creed laughed.

Remy glared at the cat man.

"Hehe alright enough of this talking shit, come on let's go I'm already losing patience here and Essex is a little pissed right now and might take his anger out on your little guild pals, and you sure as hell know what that means."

'If I go with him, I might be able ta free the Guilds families...I could also get fucked with as usual.' Remy thought to himself then looked to Creed who seemed to be staring at the door behind Remy. Frowning Remy expanded his empathic powers outside the room and gasped. Creed slowly made his way towards the door. "Merde..." Remy jumped over the counter and plowed into Creed knocking him to the floor, bolting out of the room Remy grabbed Elena by the arm and ran out of the restaurant.

"What happened...What's wrong...Who was that?" Elena rambled as she tried to keep up with Remy.

"We in trouble...trust me chère ya don' wanna know...and da kidnapper." Remy answered, flagging down the first cab he saw.

"Where we going?"

"You are going to your apartment, and you stay there til I come get you..."

"Remy no..."

"Yes...I know those assholes too well, they will torture you to get me ta go with them...I can't lose you." Remy kissed her, then pushed her in the cab and told the driver where to go, as the cab left Remy returned in the restaurant to face a very pissed off Creed.

"Now listen ta me ya little shit." Creed threw the chair next to him at the thieving Cajun who in turn ducked. "I'm sick and tired of chasin you around this fucken swamp hole, now ya either come with me quietly or by force...personally if I were you I'd chose force." Creed growled.

Hearing the ruckus the Thieves who were upstairs including Henri ran downstairs ready for a fight. Remy sure as hell didn't want any more of the Guild ta die to this asshole. "Wait...all of ya wait." Remy sighed as he got between them, "Alright Creed ya win, I'll go wit ya just gimme a minute." Creed tilted his head and smirked as he crossed his arms.

"What da hell d'ya think your doing?" Henri whispered.

Remy leaned down to Henri's ear and whispered so low that even Creed couldn't hear. "Tink, maybe if I go wit him I might be able ta free the families he kidnapped..."

"Ya can't...Remy ya still not strong enough..." Henri growled.

"Don' follow he'll rip ya ta shreds, don worry I'll be alright..." Remy then looked at his brother silently pleading with him.

Henri glared at Creed who laughed at him. Henri then hugged Remy tightly. "Be careful." He whispered. Then he looked to Creed. "Ya hurt mon petit frère and they'll nevah find your body ya understand?" Creed just laughed even harder.  
And led Remy out of the restaurant, making sure that no one had followed them Creed then went through an alley and down the sewers.

An hour later, Creed led Remy through a series of confusing pathways and stairways deep underneath the city, stopping at a very heavy metal door Creed then punched in a code to be able to open it. Walking down a long corridor into a lab Creed growled apparently Sinister was not there, Remy grinned quickly taking out his Bo staff and whacking Creed in the back of the head, falling to the ground Creed growled and turned to Remy who now had six fully charged cards in his hands throwing them, the blast threw Creed to the other side of the room knocking him out, the smell of singed fur was in the air, Remy cringed as he doubled over in a coughing fit his lungs seemed to burn, able to catch a breath Remy held it in he quickly looked around the lab. Letting go of the breath he held he was a bit surprised that he didn't cough as long as he used to. A smile slowly crept up on Remy's face as he read one of the bottles, which held a very powerful sedative, grabbing a syringe Remy measured an amount and injected it into Creed. "Nighty night Kitty."

Totally spent Remy did a thorough search, for the Guilds families, after resting for a few moments Gambit then found them huddled within a cell. "LeBeau?" one of the thieves called Remy smiled and shut down the force field, which held them prisoner. "How ya find us?"

"Questions later...is everyone here?" he gasped.

"Yeah...ya all right?"

"I'll be fine let's get da hell out of here."

Remy led them out, as they all surfaced and breathed the fresh air Remy smiled and called his father, who also contacted Marius Boudreaux so he could come get his fellow Assassins, after calming his father down and telling him that he was all right, Remy made his way to Elena's apartment. When he got there her front door was wide open, rushing in Remy panicked. Her apartment was thrashed. "'lena?" he yelled, but got no answer. Stopping at a mirror Remy glowered at the message that was taped to it the mirror was also smeared with what looked like blood.

'You want her alive Remington you will follow the instructions within the envelope on the desk.'

Grabbing the letter, Remy quickly read it and made his way to an abandoned building about twenty minutes walk from Elena's apartment. On his way he saw Lapin sitting at a table in an outside café, walking past him Remy dropped the letter on the table. Lapin looked at his cousin who was quickly walking away from him then at the letter. When he read it Lapin's eyes went wide, he then quickly took out his cell phone and called his uncle.

Arriving at the building Remy climbed down the steps two at a time until he reached the basement. Banging on the locked door, Remy then kicked it until the door was off its hinges and crashed onto the floor.

"Remington...you really should control that temper of yours..." Sinister smiled.

"Where is she?" Remy hissed.

"The girl is quite safe...for the moment..."

"WHERE?" Remy took eight steps forward and wrapped his hands around Sinister's throat.

Sinister laughed, then his eyes widened as he was actually gasping for breath and his skin started to burn, he tried desperately to free himself but his attempts were fruitless, he couldn't even gather enough energy to emit a small blast to get Remy to release him, he also found that his insides felt like they were being pounded, stabbed and kicked from within. Blood was pouring out of his mouth, nose, ears and eyes. Sinister then looked into Remy's eyes he could see flames within. Sinister tried to speak but with the lack of oxygen, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out.

Remy screamed, dropped the unconscious Sinister to the ground and punched the concrete floor, oblivious that he had made a hole, Remy started hyperventilating grabbed his head and fell to his knees, he started to convulse and gasp for breath coughing out blood. Thoughts of what the bastard might have done to Elena. All the memories of what Sinister had done to him flashed in his head. Remy couldn't handle the amount of power radiating from his body as he was about to pass out the furniture around the room caught fire and immediately the room that was used as a laboratory, filled with chemicals and such was ablaze.

"REMY?" Henri yelled, as he ran down the stairs, a dozen thieves behind him, "Merde...Do a search for the girl, and ya better find her quick." Henri and Lapin made their way to Remy trying desperately to put out the flames, Henri scowled at Sinister on the floor noticing the burn marks around the man's throat and picked up his brother throwing him over his shoulder.

"Found her." One of them yelled carrying her bridal style while the others kicked away any burning debris in the way, quickly making their way out of there, Henri had them taken to the hospital. Remy was in a coma for three days, while Elena had a broken rib and few cuts and bruises.

Hospital, Remy's room

Elena was sleeping in the bed next to Remy, Jean-Luc looked out the window his hands in his pockets, hearing a groan he quickly turned to the beds. "Remy"  
Coughing Remy tried to clear his throat, his father made his way to the bed lifting his son's head he made him sip from a glass of water. "Remy...can ya open ya eyes?" he asked.

Remy groaned and shook his head, Jean-Luc tried again. "Remy...listen to yo père now open yo eyes for me come on..." Very slowly Remy did as his father asked, "There ya go..."

Jean-Luc then reached up and pushed the call button for the nurse. After a few moments a gray haired, short woman entered the room and quickly checked his vitals, "He'll be all right I'll call the doctor he should be here in a few minutes."

When the nurse left she closed the door none to lightly, Elena startled and sat up. Jean-Luc looked at his watch and smiled. "Well now that was a long nap."

"Hun?" Elena was still a bit groggy.

Jean-Luc chuckled "Look who's up?" he continued.

Elena blinked then rubbed at her eyes, "Rem..." she whispered, and carefully got out of bed mindful of her rib and sat by his side caressing his cheek, "Ohhh is he okay?"

"Nurse said he'll be fine, went ta get da doctor." Jean-Luc answered a bit relieved.

At that moment the doctor arrived and asked if Elena would leave the room while he checked Remy but Remy quickly grabbed her arm and refused to let her go. Elena leaned down and kissed his forehead, then his lips. "Shhh, I'll be just outside that door, okay I'm not going anywhere." She tried to coax him to let go. Remy frowned.

"Henri..." Jean-Luc called as he leaned down. "Look at me petite..." Remy looked at his father. "Henri and Lapin are just outside, they'll be with her...they'll keep her safe okay, dis little check-up won't take long." Remy then nodded as he spotted his brother in the doorway and reluctantly let go of Elena.

After the doctor finished the check-up saying that he would be all right Remy had just lost the use of his voice but it was only temporary. Elena was quickly brought back in, she smiled. "Ya miss me dat much?" she asked sweetly and leaned down to give him a soft kiss, but was very much surprised when Remy pulled her on the bed with him holding her close. "Rem what's da matter?" she asked getting comfortable in his embrace.

Jean-Luc who was watching his son's reaction spoke up. "Be careful with her petite she got a broken rib...It's cause she was with Sinister isn't it, dat why your freaking out?" Remy nodded.

"Sinister?...What dat psycho who kidnapped me?" Getting comfortable, Elena looked at Remy who was starting to nod off.

Jean-Luc nodded, and told her of Sinister's little projects on Remy. "Ya see Remy, right now is so scared of losing ya because of Sinister...Your lucky you only got away with a few bruises and that broken rib."

Elena's face paled when hearing the story, Jean-Luc also told her about the X-men and Antarctica she now had tears in her eyes, now holding onto Remy a little more tighter than before.

That night Elena had fallen asleep still in Remy's embrace, unaware that the clever little thief was watching her sleep. Feeling a light caress on her arm Elena smiled and kissed the side of his mouth, "Ya feelin any better?" she whispered.

Remy smiled and cleared his throat as he tried to speak, amazingly his voice had returned. "I nearly went crazy at the thought of losing ya."

"I ain't goin nowhere." She grinned.

"Your not?"

"Nope, like it or not your stuck with me." Elena smiled and kissed his lips, Remy deepened the kiss until oxygen was desperately needed.

"I love ya so much..."

"I love you too Rem." Elena caressed his chest. "Too bad were stuck in this hospital..."

Remy chuckled, and kissed her forehead, holding her close. Elena leaned her head on his shoulder enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her, after a few moments of silence Remy whispered in her ear. "If I asked ya ta marry me would ya?"

Elena tilted her head up. "Are ya serious?" she asked looking at his eyes.

"Ya see my trench coat anywhere?" Elena looked around it was on the chair next to the bed sitting up she grabbed it and handed it to Remy who searched within one of the pockets hidden within and took out a small dark red velvet bag, and gave it to her. Remy wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place. As she opened the bag and took out what was within, Elena gasped and had tears rolling down her cheeks it was a silver ban encrusted with red and black gems, "I've been wanting to ask ya for some time now...I can't imagine myself being with someone else...and before ya ask, no they not stolen, I had it custom made, took me forever ta find da gems." Remy looked at her she had a hand to her lips while taking slow deep breaths reaching up he gently brushed the tears away. "'lena?" Elena looked up at the pair of red on black eyes that she loved so much. "Will ya marry dis ol tief?" he asked brushing away yet another stray tear.

Smiling, she caressed his cheek and brought his head down for a very heated kiss, "Will ya kiss me like dat every night?" she sniffed. Remy grinned and nodded, "Then yes, I will marry you." Kissing her again Remy took the ring from her hand and placed it on her finger. "Out of curiosity, how much is this worth?"

"Honestly?" Elena nodded a smirk forming on her face. "A quarter..."

"This ring is worth twenty-five pennies?"

Remy laughed, "Absolutely not, ya didn' let me finish chère...that ring there is worth a quarter of a million..."

Elena's face paled. "Are you shitting me?"

"Non my dove." Remy chuckled at her reaction, "The jeweler gave me that exact same look when I gave him da jewels ta cut. If it makes ya feel better I'll have a duplicate made for ya and put that one in a safe deposit..." Seeing that she was still a bit dazed Remy waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey...Come 'ere." He ordered, lying down again Remy hugged her close where they talked for a few hours Remy smiled when he noticed that she was starting to nod off, and after kissing her cheek softly Remy let sleep take him.

A few days later Remy was still at the hospital, apparently according to the nurses going insane and driving them crazy. Jean-Luc smiled as he entered his son's room a backpack in hand, "You misbehavin' petite?"

"Ahhh, dere ain't nothin' wrong wit' me, why da hell won't they let me go?"

"Well dis be your lucky day fiston, dey are. So quit whining and get dressed." Jean-Luc told him dropping the backpack on the bed, which contained his clothes.

"Oh thank-God..." Remy cheered, quickly getting out of bed grabbing the backpack and heading for the bathroom.

Jean-Luc chuckled and looked back at Elena who had just entered. "Well morning, fillette...did ya know that boy's driving da nurses crazy?"

Elena laughed lifting her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. As they could both hear Remy muttering nonsense in the bathroom. "Morning, I heard them cheering when they heard he was being released, never knew old ladies could swear so much?" Jean-Luc smiled as he stared at her hand. "What?"

"Well well my boy finally asked did he?" Elena blushed then looked at her ring, "So what was your answer?" Elena looked down and nodded, "Well come 'ere fillette and give your soon ta be father-in-law a hug." Elena grinned and walked to the eldest LeBeau hugging him tightly then started crying. Jean-Luc chuckled and tilted his head looking at the smile plastered on his son's face when he left the bathroom. "She always cry when she happy?"

A few months later Remy stood facing a mirror. "Ya nervous petit frère?" Henri smiled as he made his way to his brother straightening up the boy's coat.

"Who me...nevah..." Remy grinned, as he started fidgeting.

"Will you stop fussing, you'll do fine..." Mercy grinned as she fixed Elena's hair.

"Oh my god, I'm getting married can ya believe it..." Elena smoothed out her dress and played with her hands.

"What's da matter chile?" Mattie smiled.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm nervous...look my hands are shaking, what if I trip and fall flat on my face...or what if I throw up...or..."

"Hush chile..." Mattie stepped forward and grasped Elena's face into her hands. "You love my sweet Remy?" Elena smiled and nodded. "You'll be okay...besides there's no way you can trip in that dress."

"Yeah even if ya did your surrounded by thieves, they'll catch ya before ya fall." Mercy giggled.

It was a beautiful sunny day with a gentle breeze. The ceremony was held at the beach under a huge white canopy overlooking the shore, the men were comfortable in their tuxes...no ties no shoes, the women wore matching raspberry colored chiffon dresses that went to their knees and flowed in the breeze, Elena's dress was off white. Remy's eyes went wide and he gasped when his father escorted his love down to him. "Mon dieu..." he whispered Henri and Lapin grinned as they stood by his side.

That night after the ceremony, everyone was now enjoying the festivities within a dance hall. The bridesmaids had taken Remy and were dragging him out of the hall, Elena saw them, hiking up her dress she ran after them. "Nonononono...mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine..." she called out, everyone laughed so much they were in tears.

As Jean-Luc danced with a lady friend, he smiled as he watched Remy hold Elena close and slow danced. When the song ended another one started, making his way to the boy Jean-Luc grinned, "Alright there come 'ere petite, and give your père a hug." Remy grinned and hugged his father tightly turning to Elena, Jean-Luc held her in a long embrace and kissed her cheek, "Welcome to da family fillette..." he grinned.

A week later

Remy woke up to a pair of sparkling blue eyes starring at him as well as a smile, "'Mornin, wife." He smiled in return as he stretched.

Elena giggled caressing his cheek, "Good morning husband." she kissed him lightly on the lips then pounced on him tickling his sides.

After their little romp in the bedroom, Remy and his new wife made their way to the airport to return home. A little bummed that their honeymoon in Hawaii was over, but hey it doesn't mean that they couldn't have some fun later on.

A few hours later, Remy entered the LeBeau household with his new wife.

"They're here..." Mattie squealed as she made her way to them hugging them each tightly.

"Missed you too Tante." Elena smiled and hugged her in return hearing Remy chuckle behind her.

Jean-Luc entered the room, and smirked at the scene. "Come 'ere boy." He commanded hugging his son tightly, and laughed at Tante who refused to let go of the newest LeBeau. "Tante quit hoggin that girl." He smiled as Elena made her way to her new father in law and hugged him.

"You two have fun?" Jean-Luc smirked wickedly as he saw the blush creep up on Elena's face.

Remy doubled over with laughter.

Author's note.

Gambitfan:-For a guy who was once a suave, skilled thief who supposedly by the premise of the story is too hurt to trust so quickly, he sure has fallen a long way.../Gambit is only pissed at X-men...not anyone else.  
-I don't buy for a minute he instantly fell in love with this silly girl.../Ever hear of Love at first sight?...


	6. Chapter 6

Finally can move my hand a little, yes it was my dog, 16years old...puppy accidentally got run over with the back tire of truck...doggy had to take a very long nap...now kitty won't shut-up cause he doesn't have doggy to annoy...anyway thanks for your concern now on with the story. 

Chapter 6

A few weeks later

Remy and Elena were walking hand in hand on the beach where they first met. Watching the sunset, they could see a dozen people had started a huge fire on the beach.

Elena smiled, "Look at all those little kids runnin around, all crazy... screaming, driving their parents nuts."

Remy laughed. "It's a kid's right to do dat, Ya want ta hear some really bad stories talk to mon père, his hair didn't start going gray until afta he adopted me."

Elena chuckled then looked down biting her lower lip, "Ya ever want kids?" she asked curiously.

"Absolutely..." Remy tilted his head down to try and look at her.

"Ya think I'd make a good mother?"

Remy stopped walking pulling on her arm and turned her to him, tilting her head to him so their eyes met. "I tink ya'd make a wonderful mother, yar beautiful, sweet, smart, caring..." Remy smirked "Besides if ya can handle me chère ya can handle anyt'ing."

Elena smiled and looked down, Remy kissed her cheek, and grasped her hips bringing her closer to him, when she lifted her head he quickly kissed her lips.  
Noticing how extremely nervous she was by her body language, Remy frowned. "'lena ya all right?"

Elena huffed, "Ack this is stupid."

Remy quirked an eyebrow at his love. "What's da matter?"

"I want ta tell ya something but..." Elena let go of a frustrated sigh.

"What?"

"Ahh never mind." She turned and started walking back the way they came but didn't go to far as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against her husband's body. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin as he whispered in her ear.

"Please tell me...What's botherin' ya my little dove?" Elena smiled at his pet name for her, she liked it so much that she had had a small tattoo of the little bird on her left ankle.

"How would ya feel if I told ya that I want ya ta spend some time with another girl?"

"Chère what de hell are ya talking about?" he turned her around.

"Ya didn't let me finish..." she growled and started again poking at his arms, "How would ya feel if I told ya that I want ya ta spend some time with another girl, or boy?"

Remy just looked at her confused.

"In about 8 months."

Remy just blinked, Elena smiled and took his hands in hers, laying them on her stomach, Remy looked down at his hands, then at Elena's eyes, then back down and gasped. "Really?" she nodded, "Are ya serious?" she nodded again, "Ya mean I'm gonna be a daddy?" Elena smiled and nodded again. Remy grasped her head in his hands and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss Elena laughed, "I take it your happy then."

Remy lifted her up and twirled her around kissing her again. As he put her down she grabbed his jacket and tripped him, falling on top of him Elena lifted her skirt and straddled his lap Remy caressed her cheek and neck and looked deeply in her eyes, "I love you."

Elena leaned down, "I love you too" and kissed his lips lightly running her nails across his chest, lifting his shirt she kissed his well toned chest, Remy watched her as he ran his hand in her hair, it was now pitch black outside except for the light of the bon fire, lifting her Remy rolled on top of her kissing her neck, while caressing her left thigh. Elena moaned she couldn't wait any longer her hands went to his pants quickly taking him out, and neither could Remy as he groaned the moment he entered her, Elena panted as Remy moved inside of her wrapping her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her, Remy quickened his movements and nipped at her neck trailing kisses down to her right breast moving the fabric of the bikini she was wearing. Remy swirled his tongue around her nipple making her scream, Remy quickly put his mouth over hers muffling it, caressing her tongue with his as they both let themselves go.

Totally exhausted Remy still lay on top of her, putting his weight on his arms so as not to crush her. Pulling back, Remy looked down at the flushed woman underneath him. Chest heaving, her muscles jumped as fingers traced along her stomach. She looked up at him and smiled, brushing a stray hair from his forehead. Then closed her eyes reveling at the feeling of her love still within her.

Remy rolled bringing her with him taking himself out of her and lowering her skirt so she was covered, they lay there watching the stars for the rest of the night.

The next day they gave the news to the family, "I'm gonna be a Grand-père"  
Jean-Luc grinned patting his son on the back, and hugging his daughter in law. "Ya do know that babe will be spoiled rotten." He whispered, she laughed. Mattie was jumping for joy.

Eight months later

Elena was cooking in their home; they now lived in a loft in New Orleans singing away, to some Elvis song moving her body to the rhythm. She never noticed her husband sneaking inside, he smiled as she exaggerated and sang off tune to the song using a spoon as a microphone. She jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist. Quickly dodging the wooden spoon that was heading for his head. Remy twirled her around and grinned. "Nevah knew ya were an Elvis fan." He kissed her tenderly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss Remy leaned down and kissed his now nine-month-old baby still growing within his wife.

Looking at his attire, he was wearing all black, Elena huffed. "Don't tell me your workin tonight?"

"Non chère, tonight ya got me all to yo'self." He whispered in her ear gently taking the spoon out of her hand, and throwing it in the sink Remy grasped her hips and started moving them to the beat of the music, "How's the little one?" he asked as they slow danced.

Elena giggled, "Oh he's fine."

"And my dove?"

"She's starvin."

"Well then let's get ya fed love." He chuckled. As he twirled Elena around and dipped her kissing her lips.

After dinner Elena led her thief to the bedroom. "Now you Mr.Cajun get those clothes off and lie down..."

"My you're demanding tonight..." Remy chuckled as he took off the top part of his uniform. "Shouldn't Remy be da one ta give ya da special treatment?" he asked as he watched her change for bed.

"You first..." she laughed as she pushed him on the bed, lying on his stomach Remy sighed as Elena sat on his lower back and ran her hands on his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles all the way down to his lower back, Elena smiled when Remy moaned. "Feel better?" she giggled. Remy carefully turned and wrapped an arm around her waist settling her on his lap Remy ran his hands up her arms and down her lower back where Elena felt like she was in heaven, she then leaned her head on his shoulder. Remy chuckled and kissed her neck, then leaned down and kissed her stomach and smiled when he felt the baby kick.

"Come on dove ya need ya sleep, more than I do, bed now..." he ordered as he laid her down on her back. Elena pouted and smiled when Remy capture her lips with his. "Don' even tink bout movin' woman..." he grunted, and changed into a shirt and pajamas bottoms.

That morning Remy slept on his side holding Elena close to him, he jumped when he heard Elena moan. Glancing outside it was still dark, "Chère...ya all right?" he asked. Another moan was his reply, sitting up Remy then leaned down she was covered in sweat and he could see the pain she felt on her face, "'lena..." Remy was starting to panic, "C'mon answer me dove..." Remy lifted the covers and pulled her to him the bed was soaking wet. "Oh mon dieu..." Remy quickly got out of bed and grabbed the cordless phone as he called for an ambulance.

Quickly getting dressed Remy called Mattie as he started to freak out a little, 'Calm da hell down homme...' he kept telling himself, his breathing hitched as he heard Elena moan out in pain he quickly went to her side brushing back a few strands of sweat soaked hair from her eyes. As the pain seemed to cease Elena looked scared, Kissing her temple Remy tried to calm her, "Easy there dove, your cuttin off circulation ta Remy's hand..." he chuckled, immediately feeling relieved when she smiled. Hearing a knock at the door "Be right back…" Remy kissed her lips lightly and went ta answer.

"Please tell me this is where the pregnant lady is..." the paramedic asked with a smile.

Remy grasped the man's shoulders, "Homme you're my favorite person at the moment, yeah it is, dis way..." Then led them to the bedroom. The paramedics laughed at Remy's actions.

"Your lucky your neighbors were awake to guide us up here..."

"Sorry bout da confusion...kinda just panicked a little bit."

"Let me guess first kid?" the female paramedic asked.

"Ahun..." They entered the room Elena was breathing heavily.

"Well hello maman ta be...how ya doing?" Elena glared at the paramedics as another contraction hit her.

"How ya think I'm doing...oh god..." she moaned.

"Ma'am I'm gonna check how far ya gone k just relax...and take deep breaths..." the woman lifted the covers. "Wow bout six centimeters, your almost there now we gonna strap ya to a board and get ya to da hospital k...Daddy remember ta breathe you okay...she does have a bag ready right?" Remy took a breath and nodded, grabbing it as they left the loft, the paramedics smiled at the frantic Cajun.

Feeling extremely exhausted Elena smiled as the LeBeau's entered her room, plaguing her with kisses and questions.

Four hours later Elena had given birth to a healthy baby boy, the birth was a bit hard but she had a smile as she held her small joy, Remy sat behind her hugging them both close. She started crying, "He's perfect..." she whispered as she caressed her son's cheek, "He has your hair."

Remy smiled as their boy wrapped his tiny fist around his finger, "And your eyes."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

A little over a year and a half had passed after the X-men had left the LeBeau's house, the Professor had given strict orders especially to Rogue to never go back to New Orleans to look for Remy.

Rogue and Bobby who were now seeing each other, as well as Jean and Scott where in Paris on vacation, while visiting the very museum that Remy had stolen the jewels from. Rogue just happen to spot the Cajun with his brother and nephew looking very healthy, Rogue smiled and walked up to him but stopped when Remy turned and she saw a baby on his shoulder, little Hunter was now about six months old.

"What ya tink Mercy and Elena are doing now?" Henri asked as he lifted Olivier in his arms knowing very well what they were doing.

"Tsk tsk...Henri we are in Paris, what else would dey be doing. And why else would dey leave the petites with us."

"Why women have ta shop for everyt'ing I'll nevah understand, I just tink they're crazy."

"I heard that." Mercy walked to her husband and lightly kicked him in the shin.

Remy chuckled as his brother and Mercy feuded. While Elena crept up to his shoulder kissing her sweet little boy on top of his head, then her sweet husband lightly on the lips.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"Terribly..." Remy wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close, kissing her temple. And gently led her to another exhibit, Olivier skipping ahead of them Henri and Mercy following behind.

Rogue couldn't believe her eyes, 'He has a...wife and a baby...' "No" she whispered.

"Hey Rogue come check this out." Bobby called out to her but she ran off.

That night it was raining really hard, Rogue had followed them to their hotel and after checking with the clerk at the desk flew up to Remy's room, landing on the balcony shivering from the rain and being soaking wet Rogue looked through the bedroom window, and tears ran down her cheeks at what she saw Remy was making love to a woman...the woman was sitting on top of him riding him while Remy held on to her hips as she caressed his chest, suddenly Remy grasped her arms pulling her to him as he rolled her on her back and thrusted faster she smiled and cradled his head hugging him close. Opening her eyes she spotted a figure out the window, panting Elena tried to speak through the pleasure she was feeling "Remy..." she gasped as he moaned, "Remy...there's someone...watchin in the window."

Remy's head shot up and looked towards the balcony breathing hard considering the position he was in he saw no one, waiting a few moments he turned back to his wife. "I don't sense anyone."

"MMmmm must have imagined it...Remy please...don't stop." She pleaded looking desperately in his eyes so that they could finish what they had started.

Not one to keep a lady waiting Remy smiled and pushed himself farther within her and continued to satisfy his wife until they were both exhausted. At around three o'clock in the morning, Elena's back was to Remy's chest. Holding her close to him Remy's head suddenly shot up as he felt a presence in their hotel room, quickly getting up and putting on a pair of pajama bottoms Remy went to check on Hunter.

When he opened the door he saw a figure above the baby's crib. "Ya lay a hand on my boy and I swear they'll never find ya body." He growled.

Feeling the bed move Elena looked up at Remy who was half dressed and rushed out of the room, not hearing her son cry out Elena quickly put on a robe and followed him, then froze at her husband's icy voice. Remy held up a hand to Elena signaling her to stay where she was.

Remy made his way towards the crib watching the intruder as she backed against the wall. Then gently picked up his son and slowly backed out of the room, checking him over Remy gave Hunter to his mother. Who stayed in the hall holding the sleeping babe tightly, Remy stayed at the door holding his wife by the waist her back to the wall.

"He looks just like ya." Rogue looked at him with tears still in her eyes, soaking wet, "Remy...I still love you." Rogue said desperately.

"What de hell are ya doing here?" he seethed.

"I saw you in the museum today."

"So ya followed me...what de hell?"

"Remy, I just...I can't stop thinking about you."

Remy was now furious, "Rogue I-HAVE-MOVED-ON, I'm married, I have a wife and son, I love them both, and I ain't gonna leave them for YOU, get the hell out of here."

Rogue took a few steps forward, "But Remy please," She sobbed.

"NON!" Looking to his wife, "Go ta Henri and Mercy's room, now...go."

"Ya can't just throw me off like that Remy." Rogue sobbed as she slammed her fist in a bureau shattering it to pieces.

Elena jumped "Remy?" starting to get scared of this Rogue woman.

"I'll be all right...Go." he whispered, hugging her baby closer to her, Elena quickly left the room and headed next door.

Frantically banging on the door, the baby now crying in her arms. Henri quickly opened the door. "Elena...what's wrong...where's Remy?"

"Some woman broke into our room, she just destroyed a big piece of furniture with her fist, it's in pieces...I don't know, she says she's still in love with Remy, she's freaking out."

"Alright get in here, lock da door." Henri went to his brother's room to see this crazy woman, although he had an idea of who it was. "Damnit." He whispered as he opened the door his eyes went wide as he ducked when a chair went flying over his head. "REMY...WHAT DE HELL?"

"All our time together didn't it mean anything?" Rogue hissed tears still streaming down her face.

"Stay back Henri..." Remy warned his brother, then looked back to Rogue. "What da hell are you talking about, YOU were da one who left me ta die remember, and now ya pissed off because I fell in love, GET OVER IT." Remy was so angry at her intrusion every time he yelled at her his eyes glowed a darker shade of red.

"Remy please I know we can make this work."

Remy glared at her, "Are ya insane...Non."

Rogue looked at him then turned her back, 'I've lost him...no I can't...I won't...' Remy watched her every move and noticed how she clenched her fists, then stood straight. "If I can't have you then I'll have to settle for a part of you." She whispered.

Remy's eyes widened at what she was referring to, "Don't even think about it!" he seethed.

She turned back. "Ya give me no choice."

"Remy?" Henri asked totally confused.

"She wants Hunter..."

"WHAT...Non don't even dare ya psycho bitch!"

"SHUT-UP..." She yelled, and then stopped as she heard a baby crying next door. Rogue immediately levitated and prepared to burst through the wall but was thrown to the other side of the room by an unknown force.

"HENRI, GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!" Remy walked across the room grabbing a shirt an putting it on, throwing a chair out of his way he grabbed an ashtray from a nearby table and watched as Rogue slowly got to her feet.

Henri didn't need to be told twice he quickly went back to his room. "We gotta go now." He told his wife and sister in law.

"Why...where's Remy?" Mercy was quickly dressing an annoyed Olivier who really didn't want to wake up just yet.

"No questions, he'll be fine we have ta go now?"

"Henri?" Elena tried to calm the baby, Henri gently grasped her by the arm to make sure that she was listening.

"That psycho bitch wants Hunter." Elena was horrified and looked around frantically. Holding her baby tightly against her. Henri grabbed her arm as well as Mercy's who was holding their three year old. And led them both to the elevator...which took forever to get up to their floor. They could here stuff smashing against the walls, and crashing to the ground in Remy's room. Then a huge explosion which shook the entire hotel you could hear car alarms going off outside. Elena had tears in her eyes and kept looking at the door of hers and Remy's room. Then all of a sudden except for the sound of Hunter's crying and the alarms everything became quiet.

Remy was so pissed off at her trying to kidnap his son, the moment he saw her about to go through that wall, Remy felt this weird surge of power within. He blinked and then found Rogue across the room. Not knowing what the hell just happened Remy acted quickly. "HENRI, GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!" then grabbing a shirt he put it on and stared at Rogue again hoping that whatever just happened would do so again. As she slowly stood facing him.

"I don't know what just happened, but it ain't gonna stop me."

"Your...not...taking...my...boy." Remy warned charging the ashtray in his hand behind his back.

Rogue smirked, "You...can't...stop...me."

Remy narrowed his eyes and saw Rogue being violently slammed against another wall and then slumped to the ground. Again slowly getting up she panted looking at Remy then suddenly her clothes caught fire. Screaming she flew outside so the rain could douse the flames. Looking back at Remy she watched as he threw the ashtray at her hitting her straight in the chest it exploded at full force. Falling towards the street below, Remy looked out the balcony and saw Jean fly up to Rogue catching her in a protective bubble that gently carried the now injured Rogue onto solid ground.

Now hyperventilating Remy grabbed at his head and fell to his knees, his hands felt as if they would burst into flames, desperately as he tried to calm himself and control the flow of energy that he felt coursing through his veins Remy held his breath then heard a baby cry, his eyes snapped open ignoring the pain he felt, Remy slowly stood as he took a few calming breaths the pain started to cease and so Remy quickly ran out to the hall.

The doors to the elevator finally opened, as Remy came out of the room. Henri looked at him extremely relieved. "Remy, evry'ting alright?" Henri asked cautiously.

Remy sighed and nodded his head making his way to Elena and hugged his now crying wife tightly refusing to let her go.

"What happened?" Henri continued.

"Don't know, I just got so pissed at her, then she was slammin in the walls, and she caught fire...she flew out da window and I knocked her out with a charged ashtray...Jean saved her life." Remy then looked at his son releasing a shaky breath, and smiled. "Hey little man, come 'ere." Elena smiled and gave Hunter to her husband, who once being in his father's arms stopped crying. "Ohh, ya all right?"

"Do we still have to leave?" Mercy asked, Henri looked at him as well.

"Our room is totally thrashed, and she does recover quickly, I say yeah we still leave."

"Alright then let's just get our stuff." Henri said rushing back to his room while Remy led Elena inside carefully putting Hunter in his portable baby seat kissing his forehead, Remy quickly helped Elena pack their things and getting dressed, throwing the bags over their shoulders Remy picked up the handle to Hunter's baby seat. Meeting his brother in the hall, cell phone in hand calling a few cabs, as well as another hotel.

Bobby was waiting patiently in his room for Rogue, while Jean and Scott went to look for her it had been almost ten hours since she had run off from the museum.  
"Why the hell did she run off like that, I thought she and Bobby were doing great?" Scott asked Jean.

"I don't know she told me she was happy a few days ago...what time is it anyway?" Jean yawned, leaning her head on Scott's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his.

Looking at his watch Scott frowned, "It's three thirty." Then suddenly they heard an explosion and looked up. "Oh my god is that Rogue?"

Jean looked up at her falling friend and immediately took to the air, capturing her in a protective bubble, Jean looked at her, "ROGUE...ROGUE ANSWER ME."

Gently putting her on the ground Jean and Scott tried desperately to wake her.  
"C'mon Rogue wake up." Scott tried to gently shake her awake.

Sensing someone familiar Jean looked up and gasped as she saw Remy get out of the hotel and rushing to one of the nearby cabs with a strange woman, his older brother going in the second one with a woman of his own. Quickly throwing their bags in the trunk, the cabs rode off.

"Scott that was Remy."

Scott quickly looked at the retreating cabs, and sneered. "You mean Remy did this to her?" Jean only glanced at him then put her attention back on Rogue.  
"It's been two years can't he let it go?"

"Just follow dat cab homme." Remy told the cab driver.

"Remy..." Elena looked at him pleadingly.

Knowing what she was going to ask Remy whispered, "I'll tell ya later chère, when we're settled in alright?" smiling she nodded and caressed Hunter's cheek. Remy leaned his head back and took a deep breath, after about forty-five minutes the cabs stopped at a hotel.

As they settled in for the night, Remy laid down in bed waiting for Elena. She was making sure that Hunter was comfortable. Changing into a t-shirt and boxers, she crawled on the bed laying her head in the crook of Remy's neck, "Are you going to tell me know?"

"Her name's Rogue she's an X-man...I used to love her." Remy shrugged "Anyways she's the one who left me to die in Antarctica. 'parently she still in love with me..."

Elena lifted her head crossing her arms on Remy's chest she rested her head on them. "Why did she want Hunter?"

"She said dat if she couldn't have me she'd take him instead." Remy growled then brushed a few hairs behind her ear, gazing at her eyes Remy calmed down a bit leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Ya tired my dove?" he asked running his hand down her arm and moving her on top of him, Elena giggled.

"Mmhmmm." Elena kissed him tenderly straddling his chest, his hands caressing her ankles to her thighs; Remy ran his tongue on her lower lip and deepened the kiss. As Remy was about to go a little further, Elena smirked wickedly and pushed him down gently. Slowly getting off him Remy quirked an eyebrow at his wife.

"You have got ta be kiddin me chère..."

"I'll make it up to ya I promise, it's almost four and Hunter'll be up in a few hours." Elena pouted, Remy grunted wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss she was panting and dazed, smirking Remy laid her down her back to his chest. And covered them in a blanket holding her possessively they both fell asleep.

It was now six in the morning and they were jolted awake by a crying baby, whining Remy held on to Elena more tightly. "Rem...?" Elena smiled, as she was pulled closer to his chest. "Sweetie I have ta get Hunter." Remy lazily opened his eyes.

"Ya promise ta come back in here da moment ya pick him up and I'll let ya go."

Kissing his forehead she swore that she would return with their little bundle of joy, getting up she quickly made her way to her little sweetie, "Well good morning ta you too," she cooed at him making him giggle. Picking him up she cleaned and changed him and as promised returned to the bedroom where her husband still lay unmoved.

Settling on the bed she got herself comfortable lifting her shirt Elena proceeded to feed her baby, Remy opened one eye, smiled and hugged his wife by the waist, leaning his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. Watching Hunter, Remy ran his thumb against his son's cheek. Hearing the slow breathing of his wife Remy looked up and chuckled, Elena was fast asleep. Waiting until little Hunter had had his fill Remy carefully picked him up and covered his wife with the blanket and whispered to his boy. "Let's let ya maman sleep fo awhile, eh little man?" Remy was answered by a small burp.

Remy was walking in the living room of his hotel room the baby leaning on his shoulder. When there was a knock at the door, opening the door Henri looked at his little brother. "We need ta talk...where's 'lena?"

Remy yawned, "Sleepin'..."

"Alright I told Mercy ta check in on her later, but we need ta talk now..." Henri tickled the little babe's chin. Remy gave him to Henri so he could get dressed. Quickly putting on a pair of dark blue jeans a black T-shirt and his black leather jacket Remy picked up Hunter's baby bag and wrote a note for Elena leaving it along with a single red rose next to her pillow and kissed her lips lightly. Making his way to the living room Remy watched as Henri put little Hunter in his baby seat buckling him in. "The Café near here is open, I desperately need a coffee."

Remy chuckled. "Yeah Francois makes da best coffee." Glancing out the window it was still pouring Remy put a blanket over his boy so he wouldn't get wet and carefully lifted the baby seat, and followed his brother as he led the way to the Café.

After a few minutes Remy sat down in a booth uncovering Hunter and tickling his chin, while his brother went to get the coffee and a few croissants. Remy yawned as Henri arrived. "Ah man what time is it?"

Henri looked at his watch. "Almost six-thirty."

"Ah man..." Remy stretched his arms until he heard them pop. "So what d'ya wanna talk ta me bout?" he asked sipping his coffee savoring the warmth it gave his body.

"Dat little bitch from dis morning...Père said dat Xavier specifically told those x-assholes ta stay away from ya, now we got a job in New York in three days, and our families are coming with us, that little psycho better not start up anymore crap. Especially with Hunter. Père and da Guild ain't gonna stand for dat."

"Don' worry she ain't gonna come within a hundred feet from 'em...Ain't dat right my little man?" Remy tickled Hunter making him laugh. The waitress and a few customers turned their heads at the laughing baby and smiled at the scene.

After finishing their coffee Hunter became a little annoyed, so Remy took him out of his seat and cradled him to his chest. Noting the time which was a little after seven. "Alright tink your maman's had enough torture without ya around?" Remy asked kissing his forehead and covered him with a blanket it was still drizzling rain outside.

"I'll get some coffee maybe it'll calm the ladies down a little bit." Henri chuckled, getting up to place another order. On their way back to the hotel they didn't notice Scott and Bobby across the street running towards the café to avoid getting wet.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note to: not impressed : Well I'm sorry you're not impressed. I got tired of reading fics about Remy after Antarctica that keep making him feel sorry for himself, and beg for forgiveness or trying to kill himself I'd rather see him being happy and pissed...As I said this is my first fic I haven't watched X-men in like ten frickin years, you can't actually expect me to remember every single detail. If you still don't like my story, try this write one yourself and show me what should happen...Jeez if my story bothers you that much it's very simple...DON'T READ IT... 

Chapter 8

Three days passed by quickly and the LeBeau's were now in New York, in front of the museum sitting on the grass enjoying themselves. Apparently a very wealthy young man had leant three very priceless paintings, for a very important exhibit at the museum where a lot of important rich people would be attending tomorrow night... 'It'll be a shame that they'll never be able to see them.' Remy thought with a smirk, as he leaned back in the grass pillowing his head with his arms closing his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Well what ya tink?" Henri asked with a smile as he sat next to him.

"I tink I'd love ta see their faces when that door opens and they only see three empty frames." He chuckled.

"So d'ya talk ta Xavier yet?"

Remy shook his head and watched Elena and Mercy play with Hunter as Olivier ran around playing with a few toys. "I'll drop by in an hour when they go off shoppin."

The hour passed a bit too quickly as Remy found himself starring at the school for gifted youngsters, sighing Remy walked along side the wall surrounding the school letting his fingers feel the rough surface and climbed over it silently making his way through the forest and crossing the huge yard. Remy decided to use the front door and be all nice...for now.

Ringing the bell Remy waited patiently. And was greeted by a big blue furry mass. "REMY...my stars and garters it is good to see you again, how have..." Hank was so happy to see the little thief.

"Where's Xavier I need ta talk ta him now." Remy gave off no emotion whatsoever.

"He's in the danger room with Jubilee and Logan, why what's happened?" Remy walked passed Beast making his way toward the danger room. "Remy wait." Remy turned to Hank. "Why are you here I thought you never..."

"Told ya homme need ta talk ta Xavier...now."

"Very well I'll call for him will you wait for him in his office?" Remy nodded and walked to The Professor's office, as Beast called to Charles telepathically.

Charles smiled as he watched Jubilee trip Logan. They were doing a normal martial arts program. "Don't think I didn't see that smirk on your face Chuck, this ain't funny." Logan grumbled. Which only made Charles laugh even harder. Then all of a sudden he became quiet. "What's the matter Chuck?" Logan made his way toward him.

"It seems we have a very special visitor in the mansion today."

"Oh yeah who is it?" Jubilee asked curiously.

Charles looked up, "Gambit."

Logan gawked at Charles. "You're kidding?"

"No he's waiting in my office, it seems he wants to speak to me..." Charles thought for a moment. "Well if you'll excuse me I shouldn't keep our guest waiting." Charles turned leaving the room and made his way to his office.

Remy was looking out the window then smirked as he heard the door opening. "My it is good to see you again Remy, how have you been?"

Turning to face Xavier, Remy crossed his arms. "Wonderful, until three days ago in Paris...tell me Professor what the fuck is wrong with Rogue?"

"Excuse me?"

"Three days ago, little Roguey followed me to my hotel room. Totally thrashing it, scaring the hell out of my wife, and threatened to kidnap my son...so I ask 'gain WHAT THE FUCK is wrong with Rogue?" For once in his life Charles was actually speechless. "Ya better keep a leash on her cause if she comes within a hundred feet from my family, I swear I will kill her."

"Remy there is no need for threats..."

"Yeah there are." Remy growled.

"She and the others should be arriving in a few hours, I will have a talk with her...Your married?" He asked quirking an eyebrow with the hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, ya didn't expect I'd be sulkin in a corner for nearly two years did ya?" Remy frowned as he looked outside.

"No of course not..." Charles smiled "You also have a son?"

Remy looked back to Charles. "Seven months old in three weeks." He answered as he leaned against Xavier's desk.

"How is your health?" Charles cringed at the question and the scowl that Remy gave but he had to ask.

"Better...Anyway homme I gotta go."

"Well it was good to see you again Remy, and please remember that if you ever need anything..."

"Not likely, and keep her away from us...see ya homme." Remy casually walked passed the Professor and left the mansion, taking out his cell phone he called for a cab, and noticed the students that crossed his path who knew him gasped and stared at him. He could hear them all whisper.

"Is that Gambit?"

"Oh my god..."

"What is he doing here?"

"Hey pup, how ya been?" Logan asked meeting him at the door.

"Just perfect Wolfie."

"If Storm were here she'd be tackling ya to the ground about now." Remy chuckled, "So what's with the visit thought ya hated our guts?"

"Came ta warn Xavier." Remy crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah 'bout what?"

"If he don't keep a leash on Roguey, I'll have no choice but ta kill her off."

"WHAT?"

"She threatened ta kidnap my son, if I didn't leave my wife."

"Your what...you have a kid...your married?" He looked at him totally surprised.

"Yeah, Wolfie look it's getting late I gotta go dey waiting for me."

"Yeah sure okay...your married man I can't believe it...well anyways congratulations pup."

"Yeah whatever, see ya." Remy made his way outside where he could see the taxi he had called earlier waiting for him behind the gate, Logan watched as he got in and drove away.

"Can't believe Gumbo's settled down...with a kid, now this I gotta see."

Meeting them for lunch Remy smiled as he entered the restaurant, kissing Elena then his boy, Remy sat down. "Every'ting go alright?" Henri asked him.

Remy nodded "Said he'd talk ta her and get her ta back off."

"Who?" Mercy asked.

Henri leaned back in his seat. "Da psycho."

"What she's here, how the hell did she find us now?" Elena was starting to panic as was Mercy.

"Nice going Henri...'lena calm down." Remy quickly hugged her close and whispered in her ear. "I went to talk to her boss, he said he'd get her ta back off."

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. "When are we going home?"

Remy smiled "If all goes well, which it should tomorrow night."

After lunch they went back to the park Henri was being chased by a hyper active Olivier as Mercy laughed when Henri hid behind her. Remy sat chuckling at the scene his back against a tree with Hunter sleeping on his chest Elena leaning her head on his shoulder, watching her baby sleep. Suddenly Remy tensed and looked around. "Remy?" Elena looked at him worriedly.

"Sorry Gumbo, I couldn't help it I had ta see for myself." Remy sighed as he spotted Logan walking up to them and kneeled by his side.

"Remy?" Henri kept his wife and son behind him.

"It's alright Henri..." He assured his brother, Remy whispered to his wife who the strange man was, then turned back to him. "Well Wolfie dis be my wife Elena." Logan nodded to her and smiled. "And dis little man here be Hunter."

Logan chuckled, "He's adorable, hope he doesn't pick up your habits or your charm."

"Your hilarious, ya know that homme?" Remy grumbled.

Logan started babbling in baby talk. Henry and Mercy joined them on the blanket, Olivier was now in Elena's lap giggling as she tickled him.

Elena laughed at the expressions Logan made towards Hunter.

Logan looked up then at Remy "Ya know pup, 'Ro really missed ya." Remy looked at him then followed his gaze seeing someone approach them from the sky and sighed. "Sorry pup I just couldn't take her crying herself ta sleep anymore."

Remy looked at him and grinned, "Say dat again homme and dis time listen ta yo'self."

"What?"

Henri grinned, "So how long you and the weather witch been seeing each other?"

Remy chuckled when Logan grunted. "About 2 weeks."

"Weather witch...you have a witch in your x-team thing?" Elena asked lying down while Olivier snuggled up to her.

Remy snickered and pointed up, "That is Ororo also known as Storm she can manipulate the weather..." He lifted Hunter until they were face to face "...and apparently she dating uncle Wolfie." Hunter grasped his father's face and giggled Remy kissed him and stood handing his son to Mercy. Then started walking towards the woman he had always considered his sister waiting until she landed. Remy smiled.

"Remy..." Storm stood still and had tears in her eyes.

Walking over to her he held his arms open and she immediately rushed in them, hugging him tightly. "Oh I've missed you so." she held him tightly then grasped his head in her hands looking deep in his eyes, she kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

"Missed ya too padnat, how ya been Stormy?" he asked while they were still in each other's arms.

"Better now." She answered as he brushed away her tears.

Remy led her back to the group sitting her down next to Logan he introduced her to his wife. Elena sat up careful not to wake up the now sleeping three year old and hugged the crying woman, while they were hugging Mercy gave back Hunter to his father "And dis little one..." He kneeled down, Storm gasped as she saw the bundle in his arms. "Is our little boy."

"Oh he's gorgeous." she started crying again looking to Elena then Remy she asked "May I..." Remy caught Elena's eye she smiled and nodded. Remy carefully put the babe in Storm's arms. "Hello there little one...Oh what is his name?"

Remy sat behind his wife hugging her close and leaned back against the tree as Elena proudly answered. "Hunter."

Elena tilted her head back resting it on her husband. "So...you have a sister?"

Remy chuckled "That would be a very long story dove, I'll tell ya later promise." He kissed her temple.

"Elena darlin' I really have to apologize for Rogue, she's been acting weird lately getting violent, tantrums and breaking stuff..." Elena just looked at him Logan then glanced at Remy. "...and how the hell were ya able ta stop her pup?"

Remy opened his eyes and looked at him. "Don know she just pissed me off, then the next thing I knew she was slammed in the wall...whatever..." Remy shrugged.

Logan quirked an eyebrow then Hunter started to squirm and wail. Elena looked at her watch then quickly took a blanket out of the baby bag and covered her chest, "That would mean 'I'm hungry.'" she smiled and held out her arms, Storm laughed and gave the babe back to his mother Elena leaned back, Hunter disappearing under the thin blanket and proceeded to feed her baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note to: not impressed... You're not gonna be happy until you've proven your point that I suck and gotten the last word hun...(chuckles) I don't care if people like or hate my fics...yet you go out of your way to keep flaming me about it...the only reason I put my fics up is cause a friend bitched at me to do it...so I shrugged and did it...I don't mind bad reviews and I'm not someone obsessed with people telling me that it's a great fic and blah blah blah, relax already. I don't write to get praise from others I write cause I want to...I find what the others write funny especially BJ2 who wants to feed Rogue to the crocks...hehehe...anyways as I said before you don't like my version of Gambit...don't read it. 

Chapter 9

After spending an hour with the LeBeau family. Storm and Logan headed back to the mansion...heading up the steps Storm was actually jumping for joy "Oh Logan, I'm so happy for Remy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, the kiss turned passionate rather quickly and made Ororo moan, breaking the kiss Logan led his love to their room, closed the door and locked it Logan smiled as he saw Storm sitting on the bed very seductively he grinned and took off his shirt letting it drop to the floor, slowly kneeling on the bed Logan lied down on top of her kissing her sweet lips. Running her hands in his hair Logan lifted her dress caressing her leg, Ororo giggled and wrapped it around his waist then ran her tongue on his neck.

Logan shivered at the sensation, "Now you better behave yourself 'Ro."

"Or you'll what?" She laughed and rolled straddling his hips, and raking her nails down his chest making Logan growl. Sitting up Logan kissed her hard plunging his tongue in her mouth. Storm laughed and pushed him back down, Logan quirked an eyebrow and watched as she slowly took off her dress. "You like what you see?" she giggled.

Logan smirked and again sat up, trailing kisses down her neck to her breast where he took it in his mouth rolling his tongue. Making Storm moan loudly and arch her back, feeling how hard he was against her thigh. Storm caressed his chest and undid his pants and took him out massaging him making him groan, Logan could smell her intoxicating scent and knew she was ready, lifting her Logan positioned himself at her entrance and thrust deep within her sheathing himself fully. Storm screamed as she rode him "Oh Logan...yes" Logan gave a wicked grin and kissed her neck making her move faster.

"Oh, god 'Ro" he moaned as her inner walls squeezed him, Logan quickly started caressing her where they had joined Storm screamed out even louder and hugged him closer to her chest digging her nails in his back as they both climaxed. Panting and totally exhausted covered in sweat Logan lay down with his love after a few minutes she was fast asleep Logan grinned and gently lifted her sliding himself out of her laying her down next to him. Logan joined her in sleep.

After about an hour Logan smiled as he woke up she was clutching his arm. Carefully getting up he really didn't want to wake her he kissed her cheek brushing away a few strands of hair behind her ear, he took a quick shower and got dressed, heading for the kitchen he grabbed a beer and heard Charles talk to him telepathically to meet him at the mansion entrance. Logan waited there for about five minutes sitting on the steps sipping his beer and glared at the four who entered especially at Rogue.

Scott, Jean, Bobby and Rogue had just arrived from the airport. Scott and Bobby were extremely pissed off, "Will you two stop grumbling if Rogue doesn't want to talk about it don't try and force it out of her." Jean sighed. For the last three days all they've ever done is bitch and whine.

"So you four have a great time in Paris?" Logan asked from the stairs sipping his beer.

"Oh absolutely...especially when Gambit can't learn to let go of the past and beat up Rogue...That was three days ago and she refuses to tell us about it?" Bobby growled.

"Is that right?" Logan grunted showing no emotion on his face. Then tilted his head back as he heard Xavier coming up beside him.

Charles looked at her not too impressed. "Rogue we need to have a talk."

Rogue looked at the disappointment in the Professor's and Logan's face.

"Yeah Darlin' Chuck want's ta talk about your kidnappin' issues."

"Kidnapping...what the hell are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Apparently Rogue tried to kidnap Remy's son and get him to leave his wife, for her." Charles answered.

"No way..." Bobby growled.

"Where did ya hear that from?" Rogue asked as she looked away.

"From Remy...he came to me this evening, he said that if you go near his family again that..." Charles couldn't finish off the sentence.

"What?" Bobby walked up next to Rogue.

"He'd have her killed." Logan finished. Then stood up and walked out of the front door but before he left he turned and added. "Can't believe you'd go so low as to try and kidnap Gumbo's kid darlin'. Just ta get him back, he's moved on, he has a life and now ya want ta wreck it...no wonder he's still pissed."

That night

Remy was playing with Hunter on the couch of their hotel room, while Elena was taking a very long, hot bath, after about half an hour. She found the living room extremely quiet, silently walking in the room she smiled. Remy had fallen asleep on the couch his arms wrapped around little Hunter as he slept comfortably on his father's chest.

Approaching them she felt bad that she had to wake him but it was getting late And Remy really needed his sleep. Lightly kissing his lips, Remy moaned slowly opening his eyes and glared at the person who dared to wake him up, he watched as the woman carefully moved his arms so as not to wake the babe she gently picked him up and laid her baby boy in the nearby crib that the hotel offered them. Covering him up so he'd be warm, Elena smirked, 'Well one down, now to take care of the other.'

Making her way to the couch she chuckled. "Ya have a nice nap?"

Remy had closed his eyes and had a hint of a smile on his face. "Yeah until ya woke me up, dis here Cajun was having a very good dream."

"Oh really...what about?" Elena asked sitting on the edge of the couch leaning down moving a few stray hairs away from his face.

"I ain't gonna tell ya, with that temper of yours." He snickered.

Elena started poking him. "Oh let me guess, ya were dreaming of another woman."

Remy laughed "I most...oof...certainly was not...ow..." Grabbing her wrists he pulled her to him.

"You weren't..." She was now on top of him, she stopped quirked an eyebrow and looked at him a wicked smile on her face. "Don tell me you were dreamin of men."

"What...ew...chère...please..." Elena laughed and pounced on him, Remy wrapped his arms around her trapping her to his chest.

"Well if ya weren't dreaming of another woman or...ahem...man, what were ya dreaming about?" she asked teasingly and kissed the side of his mouth.

He just chuckled.

"I'll give ya a surprise if ya tell me." She leaned up rubbing herself against his frame meeting his closed eyes.

"Am I gonna like this surprise?" He moaned opening an eye and saw that she had smiled and nodded and was now sitting up straddling his chest.

"Oh yes, very much."

Remy reached up and caressed her cheek. "Ya promise ta keep da decibels to a minimum?"

She nodded, "Was it that bad?" Remy nodded, "Okay so..."

"Alright then, I...Remy Etienne LeBeau..."

She giggled. "Your middle name is Etienne?"

"Ey don' interrupt chère." He shook his index finger at her. "Where was I?"

Elena arched her back and tilted her chin up laying her right hand over her heart. "I...Remy Etienne LeBeau..." She snickered.

"Right, whatever shush...your one and only lover and sweet husband, ya know the father of your adorable baby boy..." She laughed and he grasped her arms pulling her down to him and kissed her deeply, after a few minutes he stopped and looked at his little wife. "My lovely dove...I dreamt of us." He whispered in her ear.

"Your kiddin, ya got me all psyched up for that." She glared.

Remy chuckled sucking on her neck. "Dis mean I don't get my surprise?"

"Maybe...ya did say it was bad...what's so bad about us?" She grunted.

"Nothing my dove it's just that...well you were me and I was you," Remy undid the tie of her bathrobe revealing her naked body Remy smirked kissing her neck and running his hands across her sides then cupped her breasts, Elena gasped running her hands in his hair. "...and I must say I looked pretty damn good in a thong." That did it now she had a mental picture of Remy in a thong and a pair of breasts she started laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach gasping for breath.

Chuckling Remy gently pushed her off him, stood and lifted her over his shoulder carrying his sweet little laughing wife into their room, gently dropping her on their bed she was still giggling, Elena leaned back on the headboard watching as Remy undressed and got under the covers pulling on her to join him. Elena turned on the baby monitor then turned off the lamp and snuggled to Remy's chest, after about a minute and a half she just couldn't hold it in anymore and snorted. Remy smiled and hugged her possessively to him, he loved to hear her laugh.

The next day Remy and Henri had already left at about four in the morning, for the museum. Creeping up on the roof they made their way down the ventilation shafts, without making a sound they avoided the cameras, and security who were snoring away in their little office, hugging the wall Remy looked at the so called secured paintings and grinned actually wishing this wouldn't be so easy.

Taking out a hollowed cylinder case Remy took out three canvassed paintings out of the case and proceeded to replace what they had stolen with a few paintings of his own. They carefully placed the priceless paintings within the now empty cylinder. Before leaving, Remy turned to admire his so called artwork and stifled a laugh. The portraits were of the very wealthy young man that had leant the three very priceless paintings to the museum, in a very indecent position with very little clothing, none actually...the guy was an asshole anyway.

Hearing his brother getting impatient Remy turned to him and smirked following him back the way they came.

five hours later

The girls were getting ready for yet another shopping spree, "First Paris, now New York, God I can't wait to go back home." Elena whined. "Don't get me wrong, I love to travel but it's extremely tiring when you have a six month old with you, and being harassed by some annoying ex that won't leave my man alone."

Mercy laughed, "At least your kid can't walk yet, I have to watch mine like every second...Olivier get yo little behind over here." She yelled at her three year old as he was running around dangerously close to a display case with crystal carefully placed on it.

Elena smiled then gasped as she felt arms wrap around her. Mercy looked at her and flung her bag towards the stranger. "Hey get da hell off my sister you perv." She screeched.

"Ow I'm sorry I thought she was my girlfriend..." The young man pleaded using Elena as a shield. "Lady stop hitting me."

"Then let her go ya bastard." She yelled the store clerk came out to see what was going on. Elena pushed at his arms and kicked his shins.

"Ow, alright alright." He growled, Elena quickly pushed her stroller forward and covered her baby, while Mercy grabbed Olivier and put him behind her. "Sorry, jeez."

"Next time make sure ya idjit." Mercy yelled at him as he left the store, Elena looked at her as Mercy glanced her way, then they both started laughing. "I so love doing that." Mercy snickered.

After finishing their shopping they made their way to a park. "So where are we meeting the boys?" Elena asked.

"Don't know, they should show up sooner or later, they've been gone for like seven hours."

"Has it been that long Henri?" Remy asked while Henri chuckled.

"Papa!" Olivier screeched and ran to his father, Henri picked him up and threw him in the air then caught and hugged him tightly, making Olivier laugh. Walking over to his wife he kissed her cheek, and chuckled at Remy.

Elena looked at her husband quizzically as he slowly approached her smiling and kissed her lips. "How long have you two been following us?"

Remy took a breath releasing it through his teeth. "About twenty minutes"  
Elena lightly punched his arm and hugged him. "You two didn't have any problems?"

"Chère please, we are professionals." Remy kneeled down, "Now what kind of mischief have these two been up to?" he asked.

"Nothing much they were actually behavin." She answered.

Remy picked up Hunter. "Now dat's funny since I was talking bout you two." He smirked while looking at both women.

Henri barked a laugh and warned. "Tink your pushing it petit frère."

Elena walked passed him pushing the stroller, kissed Hunter on the cheek and pinched Remy on the arm. "Ow...tink your right." He chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Spending the rest of the day visiting the sights, shopping or just relaxing in the parks, Mercy had ordered them to got out for a few hours, she and Henri would take care of little Hunter not wanting to start an argument they agreed.

Leaning against his shoulder Remy led his charming wife through the moonlit streets. When they suddenly heard yelling, Remy stopped and turned he saw six people come out of an alley and run past them. 'What de hell?' His eyes immediately went wide as a car was hurled their way, grabbing Elena he pushed her against the wall of the building shielding her with his body. The car missed them by a few feet. Remy narrowed his eyes as eight familiar mutants were running after the six that had rushed past them.

Scott, Jean, Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Kurt, Kitty and Hank rushed towards the LeBeau's following the group. Energy blasts were being shot, cars were hurled, huge ice pieces (compliments of Bobby) were being thrown, debris was falling everywhere, huge explosions were going off. Rogue and Jean took to the air while Kurt was up in a balcony the other five were taking cover behind some parked cars. Looking at their positions Remy realized that he and Elena were in the middle of their little battle.

"Merde." Remy swore desperately looking for a way out, which of course there were none.

"Remy, what the hell is going on?" Elena asked clutching at his jacket.

"We smack in the middle of a fight 'tween mutants, that's what's going on." He ducked pulling Elena down with him rolling on top of her, as the wall they were up against crumbled to the ground. Looking at her he asked. "Ya all right?"

Elena opened her eyes and nodded grumbling. "I hate New York!" Remy pushed off a few bricks that landed on them, and leaned against a nearby car pulling her to him. "Who are they?"

"Well those guys I have no idea but the ones on our left are X-men." Remy looked around.

"X-men...Oh just perfect, sooooo is this what ya used ta do when ya told me ya used ta help human kind?" Remy chuckled and nodded, "Does this mean you can get us out of here without suffering major injuries?" She looked at him hopefully, Remy grimaced as a huge block of ice shattered across from them, Remy hugged her close covering his wife's head and body with his own, lifting her head Elena quirked an eyebrow, "When we get home you are never leaving the house again." She warned.

"Yes dove." He answered grabbing her hand. "Ya ready?"

"For what?"

Taking out three cards he glanced at her, "We gotta run for it."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Remy shook his head and looked at the fight.

"Run to that red car." He pointed down the street, seeing Hank there he knew that she would be safe, charging his cards Remy pulled her up. "...Now." Without argument Elena ran as fast as she could, quickly looking back she saw Remy throw his cards toward a parked truck across the street which exploded knocking two of the mutants to the ground. Remy did a back flip and landed crouched to the ground, barely avoiding a huge chunk of the street that was deliberately thrown his way. 'This be insane.'

Elena kneeled down next to the red car and yelped as a blue furry paw grabbed her arm pulling her back as a few pieces of burning debris fell near her. "Excuse me miss, but you really shouldn't be here."

"Who blew up the truck?" Bobby asked looking around. "And who is she?"

"Scott we can't handle them their too powerful and there's too many civilians around, somebody is bound to get hurt." Jubilee yelled.

"Kitty stay with the girl, Rogue get the guy who blew up the truck." Scott ordered.

"ROGUE!...WHAT NO GET THAT BITCH AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" Elena shrieked kicking at the blue beast still holding on to her arm.

"Your husband is he a mutant?" Hank asked curiously still refusing to let go of her.

"You have to stop her." Elena barked.

"Why?" Scott looked at her totally confused.

"My name is Elena LEBEAU, get that crazy psycho away from my husband." They all stared at her mouth agape... "...NOW" she screeched. Scott looked up but it was too late he watched as Rogue rammed into Remy.

Water was shooting up at full force as he evaded a hydrant. Remy heard Elena scream but he could only make out a few words. "NO...BITCH...HUSBAND" 'What is she screamin about.' "LEBEAU...NOW" Remy sensed someone above him, before he could blink he found himself inside a building as Rogue rammed into him, crashing through two brick walls. Immediately feeling a huge jolt of pain in his chest, Remy groaned and coughed as the dust cleared.

"Are you all right Remy?" Rogue asked pulling debris off of him.

Remy rolled and screamed in pain clutching his left wrist, he looked at his right leg it was in an awkward angle, slowly laying his head down Remy wheezed and gasped for breath.

"Remy?" She looked at him, blood was gushing out from a few deep cuts on his forehead he was also coughing up blood. "Oh god...Hank ya have to get in here now, Remy's hurt really bad." Rogue called on her communicator.

"Oh god...Hank ya have to get in here now, Remy's hurt really bad." Elena looked on horrified, as she heard those words.

"no..." she whispered.

"Jubilee, Kitty stay with her, Hank go, c'mon Bobby we gotta stop those bastards."

Hank rushed over, and met with a frantic Rogue "I couldn't help it Hank that car was heading straight for him."

"It's alright Rogue, now let's check out the damage." Hank quicky looked Remy over assessing his injuries.

"Rogue get out here now." Scott ordered through his communicator.

"But Scott..."

"Rogue...go." Hank ordered as he put Remy's dislocated knee back in its socket, Remy had long ago passed out. "Hurry up and get rid of them so we can get Remy to the mansion."

"Alright I'm going." She yelled and flew off.

Ripping open his shirt Hank gasped at the bruises on Remy's chest. "Oh my"  
Then Remy started wheezing and gasped for breath. Quickly tapping on his communicator "Scott never mind them if we don't get Remy to our med-lab immediately he will die."

"We're on our way." He growled Scott didn't like to let the bad guys get away, but he couldn't let Remy die.

Kurt teleported next to Hank, "What can I do?"

Hank looked up "You think you're capable to teleport us to the mansion?"

"I'll try."

"Come on they're taking Remy to the mansion, we'll take you there." Jubilee grabbed Elena's arm leading her to their van.

Elena took out her cell phone and called Henri as they all got in and drove off. "Henri, ya know where the X-men live?"

"Yeah why?" He didn't like the tone in her voice.

"Cause Remy got hurt real bad, and they're taking him there."

"You all right?"

"I just got a few bruises and scratches, but I'm fine please get there really fast." She was trying very hard not to cry.

"We'll be right there."

"Who did you call?" Bobby asked none too nicely.

Elena glared at the boy.

"Bobby leave her alone and shut the hell up." Scott ordered.

"Are you all right?" Kitty asked.

Elena didn't answer she just looked straight ahead, "How long until we get there?"

"About ten minutes." Jean answered.

Arriving at the mansion Xavier met them at the entrance. "You must be Elena, I am Professor Charles Xavier. Dr.McCoy is working on Remy at the moment it really would be best if you waited here."

"Is he...will he be all right?"

"Remy is not one to give up easily, and neither is Dr.McCoy. I assure you that he is getting the best of care." Charles answered calmly.

Desperately trying to calm her nerves, Elena started pacing the room playing with her hands, and chewing on her lower lip.

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable if you sat down...would you like something to drink?"

Scott heard the buzzer for the gate and went to answer it. "Professor, it's Remy's brother."

"Let them through Scott."

A few minutes later Henri burst through the door. As he made his way to Elena, grabbing her shoulders he eyed her over, satisfied that she wasn't seriously injured he then turned to Xavier. "What de hell did you do to my brother?"

"He was caught in the cross fire, we were fighting off with a group of mutants that work for Magneto, One of them can move things with his thoughts and hurled a car in the air, it was heading for Remy and Rogue pushed him out of the way." Scott answered.

Elena was breathing deeply now. "Elena?" Elena turned to the voice, it was Mercy she had Hunter in her arms and a very tired Olivier by her side. Silently crying Elena quickly made her way to Mercy, taking her baby in her arms. Mercy hugged her close.

Xavier led them to the rec room where Henri was now pacing the room Mercy sat on one of the couches, brushing Olivier's hair between her fingers while he slept beside her. Elena sat at the other end trying to quiet Hunter who was whimpering. After cleaning themselves up Rogue, Bobby, Scott and Jean joined the LeBeau's in the rec room. None of them saying a word sitting on the couch opposite them watching Elena, The Professor was also silent he had no idea what to say that wouldn't aggravate his guests, an hour had passed.

Logan and Storm arrived. "Goodness it's almost one in the morning, who could still...Elena?" Storm looked around at the people in the room Logan frowned as he stood by her side.

"What happened?" he growled.

While the Professor started to explain Storm quickly made her way to Elena. "Hank tell ya any news on Gumbo?" Logan asked.

Charles took a deep breath and sighed. "Not yet."

Logan kneeled down beside Elena then looked at Rogue and the others, 'Think she needs a change of scenery...' "Come on darlin' let's take a walk, it'll help calm your nerves." Elena gave a weak smile and nodded helping her up Logan offered to hold Hunter, which she let him. Holding the babe up against his shoulder, Logan gently rubbed his back to try and calm him. After silently walking around the mansion for about half an hour Logan couldn't understand what he was doing wrong the baby wouldn't stop whimpering "What's wrong with this kid...Has he been crying all this time?" he asked worriedly.

"I know this sounds stupid but he wants Remy...he knows something's wrong." Elena sniffed drying away a tear that rolled down her cheek with her sleeve. Logan led them to the kitchen. "How about a cup of coffee?" Elena nodded and was about to take Hunter from the man. "Hey don't even think about it you sit down and scream your pretty little head off or something, this little guy is fine where he is." Looking at Hunter he asked him. "Aren't ya little pup?" Hunter just rubbed his face against Logan's chest and grasped his shirt still whimpering.

Storm entered the kitchen and sat down next to the crying woman holding her tightly. After a few minutes the crying had ceased and all three were quietly sitting at the table. Taking the cup of coffee Logan gave her, Elena sipped at it. "You didn't slip anything in here ta make me go ta sleep did ya?" she asked curiously.

"A sedative in MY coffee not a chance, anyways if I did it wouldn't stand up to the amount of caffeine in there."

Elena smiled softly starring into the cup.

Another hour had passed, Logan, Elena and Hunter who was now being held by Storm had gone back to the rec room and finally Hank had come up from med-lab, Looking to Elena he started. "Well he's stable for the moment, Remy's suffered a concussion, three cracked ribs one broken, a collapsed lung, his left arm was fractured in three places, and his right knee was dislocated."

"Can we see him?" Henri asked.

"Yes but not for too long, he desperatly needs his sleep..."

Mercy looked to her husband "I'll stay here with Olivier."

Henri nodded took Hunter from Storm's arms, and gently pushed Elena forward, following the doctor as well as the Professor.

Hank looked at the small babe and smiled, "And this little one must be the youngest LeBeau?" he asked, Henri nodded.

Entering the room where Remy was kept. Elena held back her tears, as she quickly made her way to him, she gently caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead, she wanted so much to see those gorgeous red on black eyes. "He's not in any pain is he?" Henri asked trying to calm the screaming baby.

"Oh no." Hank answered.

Elena couldn't take it anymore; she was starting to get a migraine, "Oh for heaven's sake give me Hunter." She ordered.

Gently holding her baby she carried him to Remy's left side and laid him down between his arm and side careful of his ribs, Hunter inhaling his father's scent immediately became quiet as he listened to Remy's heartbeat and snuggled up to him closing his eyes he fell asleep.

"Didn't see that coming." Henri chuckled at the sight of father and son then looked his little brother over, "One tackle did all that?"

"Well Rogue is invulnerable..." Xavier answered, then looked to Henri "Tell me has he been through any change?"

"Change?" Henri looked at the man curiously.

"Yes...I believe that Remy's powers may be evolving, sensing him now he's not quite the same as before Antarctica, yet I'm not sure how."

"Evolving Professor?" Hank asked as he cleaned his glasses.

"Yeah considering what he told us yesterday." Logan answered as he entered the room Storm at his side, along with Mercy and a now wide-awake Olivier who desperatly wanted to see his uncle.

"Definitely, knocking Rogue unconscious and all." Storm added.

"Making her catch fire." Henri whispered.

"What?" Charles looked at him.

"He made her catch fire, just by looking at her. That's how she left their room in Paris so she could douse out the flames with the rain, then he threw a charged ashtray at her," Henri laughed, "The blast shook the whole hotel." He snickered.

"Must you all talk about that now?" Elena scowled at the group.

"U'cl 'emy?" Olivier called to his uncle.

Henri picked him up and whispered in his ear. "Uncle Remy's sleepin right now so we gotta be really quiet, mon fils." Olivier nodded and leaned his head on his father's shoulder.

The next morning Remy groaned when he woke up he found himself in an extremely bright room, and the smell of antiseptic was in the air. Sensing quite a few people in the room as well as the one next to it, Remy slowly opened his eyes and moaned, looking down at his knee it was bent and elevated by a few rolled up towels, his eyes went wide as he tried to sit up. "Oh mon dieu..." he gasped.

"Remy...don't move to much." Hank warned as he entered the room with a smile.

"Eh...where..." Remy wheezed.

"Look to your right" Remy did as Hank said and slowly turned his head.  
Elena was fast asleep on the bed next to him her arms around Hunter who was sucking his thumb at the moment.

"How ya feelin' petite?" Henri asked, entering the room a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Like I was...run over by a cow...How ya tink I'm feeling?" Remy hissed through his teeth, "What de hell's wrong with me?" he directed his question to Hank.

"Well you were in pretty bad shape when we found you. Cracked ribs, collapsed lung, fractured arm and dislocated knee. You should heal all right, give yourself a few months and you should be good as new." Hank answered.

"How long do I have ta stay here?" Remy was breathing a little harder than normal, which was extremely annoying.

Hank sighed "At least a few weeks."

"Are ya kiddin' me, I can't stay in dis place fo two weeks, I'll go nuts." He grimaced, as another jolt of pain ran through his chest.

"Calm down Remy, jeez don' have a heart attack." Henri cried out rushing to his brother's side helping him sit up a little.

"WHA?" Elena cried out from all the racket in the room.

"Mornin' dove" Remy chuckled groaning a little while Hank injected him with morphine.

Hunter was still sleeping, Elena smiled and carefully got out of bed surrounding him with pillows then went to Remy, gently grasping his cheeks she kissed his lips lightly then leaned her forehead on his. Taking a deep breath she murmured. "You scared the hell out of me, I should kick your ass."

Henri chuckled and motioned for Hank to follow him out of the room.

Remy smiled and closed his eyes, he suddenly felt very tired. Elena sat by his side supporting his head and right shoulder with her chest, careful of his injuries she leaned her head on top of his running her fingers through his hair.

Remy's eyes snapped open as Hunter let out a cry telling everyone that he was now awake. Elena chuckled "Of course...Alright, alright I'm coming." She cooed as she carefully got up from Remy's bed. "Ya wanna see your papa?" she asked him, Hunter gurgled in reply.

Settling back down next to Remy, Hunter giggled and grasped his father's wrist, "Hey there little man." Remy croaked as he caressed his boy's cheek with his thumb, then grimaced and leaned his head back taking a deep breath.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm, just tired." He whispered closing his eyes as he enjoyed the exhilirating journey of feeling no more pain as the morphine took effect.

"You...tired...considerin what ya went through I'd never imagine." She told him in her sweetest voice, which made him smile. Leaning down Elena kissed him lightly on the lips tilting her head back she watched as Remy looked at her wickedly then grabbed her shirt pulling her back down for another kiss but this one was a bit more heated than the first. "Well...then you... sleep." She gasped, "I gotta feed this little guy, take him outside for a little air...Damn it's hot in here...I'll be back in an hour, okay?" Elena smiled looking back to Remy he was already fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Walking outside with Mercy and Olivier, Elena looked around. "Man this place is huge."

"Well it has ta be we train a lot." Elena turned to find herself face to face with a red headed woman, a streak of white in her hair.

"What do you want?" Elena seethed.

"Just ta say that I'm sorry..."

"For what, crippling my husband or trying to kidnap my son?"

"...Both I had to rush to get Remy out of the way before that car crushed him, and I don't know what came over me in Paris..." she gave a small smile and took a step forward looking at the baby. "He really does look like Remy..."

"Don't!" Elena hid Hunter with her body, glaring at the red head.

Rogue looked at her feet and hugged herself, lifting her eyes to Elena again seeing all the hatred within them Rogue whispered, "I'm sorry." Then took flight.

"Ack...I can't wait ta get out of here." Mercy whispered.

Since she couldn't talk to the wife, Rogue decided to try her luck with the husband, sneaking into the med lab, Rogue looked around apparently Hank had left for a Twinkie break. Quietly stepping within Remy's room, Rogue watched him as he slept soundly.

"If ya looking for Hank he went for coffee." Remy told her, his eyes still closed. Not hearing a response he continued. "What do ya want Rogue?" Hearing her gasp Remy slowly opened his eyes.

"Nothing really, I saw your...wife outside, tried ta apologize to her...she's still kinda mad at me." She chuckled softly, then looked at the floor.

"D'ya blame her?" Remy inhaled deeply then grimaced as he tried to get more comfortable.

"Not really, what I did was stupid I don't know what came over me...I'm really sorry Remy." She said walking over to his left side. "So...how long have you two been married?"

Remy lifted an eyebrow then closed his eyes. "Close ta seventeen months...Why do ya wanna know, in fact why do ya even care?"

"I've always cared Remy, truth is I nevah stopped loving you."

Remy's eyes snapped open. "Still don't explain why ya acted so crazy in Paris."

"I...I don't know I just saw ya were so happy at the museum, I couldn't stand the thought of...it's just that you're happier with her than ya ever were with me probably cause of what she could give ya and I couldn't." Rogue stared at him tears filling her eyes. "When I saw ya with the baby, somethin' just snapped in my head...ah forget it I'm just talkin crazy." Rogue sniffed desperately trying to hold back her tears.

Remy frowned and gawked at her. "Ya couldn't stand da thought?...Are ya insane what the fuck is wrong with ya..." Remy looked around then back at Rogue breathing deeply he yelled. "YA COULDN'T STAND DA THOUGHT?"

"Remy..." Hank asked coming into the room concern written on his face. "Rogue you shouldn't be in here." He scolded.

"OF WHAT?" Remy continued.

"Rogue get out...Remy you have to calm down..." Hank tried to calm his patient.

Remy slowly sat up ignoring the tremendous amount of pain he felt. "NON..." He breathed. "Non let her fucken answer, I gotta hear dis." Remy hissed through his teeth. "Ya-couldn't-stand-da-thought-of-what?" he repeated.

"Of...of ya..." Rogue looked away. "...lovin someone else." Rogue sobbed.

"Rogue you really have to leave." Hank moved beside her to guide her out.

Pushing passed Hank, Rogue added. "I'm just really sorr..."

Now extremely pissed, "GET OUT!" Remy yelled grabbing his side and bending forward groaning out in pain.

"Remy..." Rogue looked at him panicked.

"Rogue if you don't leave, I'm dragging you out...now go." Hank warned as he shoved her out of the room into the hall. "I'm sorry but I think it's best that you not come in here again." Hank told her then hurried to Remy's side giving him a shot of morphine to help ease the pain and checking his wounds.

After having a chat with Hank, Logan made his way up the stairs, down the corridor and kicked open the eighth door to his left. Scaring the hell out of the occupant within that was sitting on her bed. "What the hell is the matter with ya?" he barked at the girl.

"What...what happened?" Rogue asked panicked thinking that they were under attack.

"Hank had ta cut into Gumbo again, he tore open his stitches, he's got internal bleeding now. Ya just had ta piss him off even more didn't ya?" Logan growled.

"I didn't mean to...I can't help how I feel Logan I still love him..." Rogue yelled.

"Ya gotta face facts darlin' he ain't gonna leave Elena for ya, he loves her to much." Logan yelled back hoping it would get through her thick head.

"Don't ya think I know that Logan...damnit he's still so mad at us because of Antarctica and now I've lost him forever..." Rogue held her head in her hands and cried, Logan sighed and sat next to her.

"Yeah he's still pissed at that we screwed him over on that one, but darlin ya got Bobby now, and you're gonna lose the snowball if ya don't stop chasin after Gumbo...ya have ta understand that Remy doesn't love ya anymore alright..."

Rogue sniffed and looked at Logan then at the floor and slowly nodded.

Glancing up from her book Elena noticed her favorite red on black eyes peeking at her, smiling she stood and put the book down on her chair. "Now that was an extremely long nap." Elena grinned as she made her way to her husband. Carefully laying beside him kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck. Elena interlaced her fingers with his. "Dr.McCoy said that he had to operate on ya again...I know this is a very stupid question but how ya feeling?"

Remy lazily opened his eyes, quickly closing them again he asked, "Whe...rr...Hhhunt..."

"Wow those drugs have got to be good if you're slurring your words..." She smiled then answered his question. "He's with Ororo and Mercy." Remy grinned and inhaled deeply. "You want me ta get Hank?" Elena panicked and started to get up but Remy held on to her shaking his head.

"Sst...tttayy..." He rasped. Elena lay back down while Remy leaned his head toward hers inhaling her sweet scent, refusing to let her go and fell in a peaceful deep sleep.

A few days later though he was still stuck in bed Remy was able to sit up without any help, Hank was very impressed at how quickly he was healing already. Xavier had made sure that Rogue stayed away from the Cajun. Sending her on a mission in Russia with Piotr. Remy laid Hunter on his back on the bed and tickled him, Hunter giggled and laughed while kicking his legs and flailing his arms.

"I take it that this little one is going to be a handful the moment he learns to walk." Hank laughed as he entered the room to check on Remy's wounds.

"Ya better believe it homme." Remy answered lifting Hunter to his full height. Then grimaced, "Oof I can't lift ya higher dan dat little man..." Kissing his head Remy sat him down on his lap, his right arm across his son's chest to keep him up, giving him a few toys ta play with. Hank noticed how Remy fisted his hands, but said nothing and continued wrapping Remy's knee with a bandage.

"Awww he is so cute." Jean smiled dragging Scott behind her, as well as another redhead. "You have a visitor Remy." She continued as she covered her eyes with her hands, "Where's the baby?" she asked and continued gibbering nonsense in baby talk.

"I can't leave ya alone for a few days..." Lapin asked eyeing him up and down. "Ouch...how da hell did ya manage all that?"

"Long story...don' ask." Remy grinned.

"Hiya baby...get over here." Lapin cried as he lifted Hunter and cradled him to his chest. Hunter screamed in delight at the sound of Lapin's voice. "Hey...where's yo maman?" he asked the boy.

"Ah Mercy took her inta town, she was going crazy in dis place...I'd have joined her but..." Remy smiled at his cousin, "I can't move." Looking up at Scott and Jean, Remy frowned. "Do ya really need ta be here?"

"No but I don't trust him." Scott pointed to Lapin.

"Me...sweet little innocent me?" Lapin grinned as he gently bounced Hunter on his hip while Scott scowled at him.

"Will ya get da hell out of here." Remy growled.

"Remy calm yourself we don't want a repeat of what happened a few days ago. Scott, Jean I highly doubt that Mr.Lapin will steal from us while Remy is in our care. Now will you please leave while I change Remy's bandages and clean his wounds." Hank asked patiently, as he started to unravel the bandages around Remy's ribs.

"C'mon Scott we should probably tell the Professor that we're going to have another guest staying with us?" She looked to Lapin.

"Ya better believe it chère." Lapin watched as they left.

"Hey Hank how long til I can get out of here?" Remy grumbled.

Hank smiled, "A few more days Remy, but you won't be able to move much."

Two weeks later

"Awwww, he's crawling...he's crawling yes he's crawling...come 'ere, come on sweetie come 'ere." Elena cooed and laughed as Hunter looked at her wide eyed, They were now in the rec room a huge blanket on the floor Remy sat on the couch, while Elena and Lapin were on the floor coaxing Hunter to crawl to them. Mercy, Henri and Olivier had gone back home.

The Professor chuckled at the sight when he entered the room. "At the rate he's going I'm sure he'll be walking soon enough." Remy chuckled looking at Xavier. "When does your flight leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Xavier looked at his watch it was getting very late. "And he's not tired yet?" Remy smiled and shook his head.

"Non, but I am...Hey little man, ya crawl all da way here for me?" Remy grinned as Hunter grasped his leg. Smiling Elena stood and picked him up laying him on Remy's lap, as she sat beside him.

Yawning Hunter stared at his father as he listened to his heartbeat, slowly closing his eyes. Hunter didn't notice his mother pick him up, grunting Remy stood as well, "It was good to see you again Remy...I truly wish we could have had this reunion under better circumstances though."

"Yeah no kiddin...G'night Professor."

"Good night Remy." Charles smiled as he watched them go up the stairs Lapin was behind his cousin to make sure he didn't lose balance or fall Xavier then frowned as he felt that the young thief still didn't trust them he also sensed that the Cajun was hiding something, also at how angry he still was towards the X-men he also took note at how Remy kept fisting his hands, and decided to ask Hank about it in the morning.

That night in their room, Elena was caressing her husband's chest in sleep Remy wasn't sleeping so soundly.

He was on the lawn in front of the mansion holding Hunter underneath his arms while he tried to walk, Elena was on her knees clapping her hands to get him to come to her. Then all of a sudden the clear blue sky turned ash grey, thunder could be heard, lifting his son to his chest Remy looked around Elena came to stand beside him. Handing her Hunter, Remy heard the trees in the forest crash to the ground. Getting in front of the two to protect them from whatever was in the woods. Then everything became quiet, Remy couldn't sense his family behind him anymore, he looked back they were nowhere in sight, panicking he called out to them. Then he heard an explosion at the mansion entrance, he started running. When he got there, his face paled as he dropped to his knees Elena and Hunter looked as if they were torn to shreds. Elena's eyes were staring at him a trickle of blood oozing from her mouth. Remy couldn't breathe as he grabbed his head and screamed, shaking the earth below him, cars and trees burst into flames, the mansion's windows imploded as he screamed. When the X-men arrived to try and make him stop the destruction. They'd either burst into flames or be ripped apart.

Remy gasped as he woke and sat up, a cold sweat covering his body trembling he looked around and spotted the crib with Hunter sleeping in it Remy held his breath watching as his son breathed.

"Remy...?" Elena was woken up as well from her husband's antics. Quickly turning to his wife Remy stared in her eyes resting his palm against her cheek. "You okay?" she asked rubbing her eyes then took a breath. When she did Remy kissed her desperately pushing her on the bed, thinking that he was just in the mood Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders enjoying the heated kiss, then she frowned. 'Why is he trembling?' She asked herself opening her eyes she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, "Rem..." he was crying she'd never seen him like this before. "Rem what's wrong?" She asked looking at his trembling form. "Your scaring me please tell me what's wrong?" She pleaded as she held his face in her hands.

"I...I just need you..." he answered looking at her eyes.

Elena nodded. "Okay..." she whispered.

Lying on top of her Remy kissed her again not caring of the pain he felt he caressed her stomach and pulled down her boxers positioning himself at her entrance, waiting until she was panting and ready for him he then thrust himself fully within her, grunting Remy continued to push himself in her at a quick pace Elena gasped and held onto him tightly not caring if she didn't climax she was too scared for Remy. As he pushed himself further and deeper Elena moaned as she held him tighter, his teeth grazed her earlobe lightly, Elena gasped out bitting her lower lip as she arched her back, trying desperatly to supress a scream as she was about to release. His pace was now almost brutal, as he forced himself to go quicker, harder, and deeper until finally with a groan Elena felt his release. Remy lay on top of her breathing heavily, covered in sweat. As he moved to lay beside her Remy winced at the pain he felt from his injuries. Elena held onto him and rolled so that she was now straddling his hips.

"What is it?" She asked running her fingers through his hair, "Please tell me?" she whispered.

"It seemed so real..." He stared at the crib and grasped her arms.

"Ya had a dream?" Remy nodded. "What about?"

"I couldn't take it...I went crazy destroying everything, and killin anyone who got in my way..." He tried to get up but Elena held him down by the shoulders.

"Why?"

"Somethin bad happened I can't remember what but..." Elena saw the fear in his eyes, careful of his ribs Elena leaned down and kissed his lips softly urging him to continue. Remy looked in her eyes. "You and Hunter were killed..."

Getting up Elena motioned for him to stay as she put on her boxers, walking over to the crib she gently picked up her sleeping baby and carried him to their bed. Remy moved over watching as she lay Hunter above the covers between them and laid a few baby blankets on him. Remy lay on his side, holding his wife and son close, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After saying goodbye to Storm, Logan, Hank and the Professor who looked at him rather worriedly, Lapin, Remy and his family were finally heading home to New Orleans. Stepping out of the plane Remy breathed in the humid air and smiled. "Ah feel bettah already."

Hailing a cab and arriving at the LeBeau home they could hear the screech of excited people within, then the front door quickly opened and out came Olivier, Mercy, Henri and Mattie. "Un'cle Emy!" Olivier shrieked and latched himself to Remy's left leg, "Up...Up..." he giggled wanting desperately to be in his uncle's arms.

Slowly kneeling down Remy ran his hand through the boy's hair. "I'm sorry 'livier, but I can't lift ya up just yet." Remy pouted. Olivier didn't care instead the little boy wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck and gave him a big hug. "Ohhh I missed ya too petite." After getting his hug he ran to Elena, who after handing the baby seat which held a sleeping Hunter in it to Mercy picked the three year old up and hugged him tightly kissing his cheek.

"Oh get over here chile." Remy grinned as Mattie held out her arms.

"I'm comin...gimme a minute..." Remy grimaced as he stood up an arm at his ribs. "...or two...ouch."

"Oh my poor chile..." Mattie continued and gently hugged Remy.

"Tante if ya don' let him go, I will pry those arms of yours off him..." Henri chuckled, as Mattie glared at him and let Remy go making her way to Elena then to Hunter. Henri stepped forward and hugged his brother. "How ya doin petit frère?" He asked.

"I've had bettah days...just glad ta be out of dat mansion." Henri laughed and gently patted him on the back.

"Alright, alright quit hoggin my boy." Jean-Luc walked down the stairs and looked Remy over from head to toe. "Come 'ere." He commanded Remy smiled and did as his father asked. Very carefully Jean-Luc held his son close and kissed his cheek grasping his head he looked at his eyes. "Are ya all right?" Remy nodded and smirked as Hunter gave out a cry.

Grinning mischievously Jean-Luc went ta Mercy. "Dis be where your hiding, come 'ere." Hunter laughed at his grandfather. Jean-Luc gently picked him up kissing his forehead and resting the baby against his shoulder. "Ya got big mon p'ti ange."

Remy rubbed at his hands, feeling a little tingle within them shrugging it off he smiled as Elena made her way to him holding on to his arm and resting her head against his shoulder. "He's startin ta crawl to." Elena smirked.

Jean-Luc looked up surprised, "Already, pretty soon you'll be ready fo a lock pick." He chuckled.

After a very long day of eating and conversing at the LeBeau house, Jean-Luc insisted that they spend the night. "Stupid cast." Remy whined sitting on the side of his old bed and grabbed a pencil to scratch that annoying little itch on his arm. Elena giggled on the other side of the bed as she laid Hunter down in the crib next to the bed.

"My...dear husband you seem tense..." she smiled wickedly.

Remy turned to her. "I do?" he smirked leaning on his elbows as she nodded. Lifting up her skirt she kneeled on the bed and crawled to her husband.  
Arriving at his head she stared at his eyes, "What ya planning in dat pretty little head of yours?" he asked curiously as she ran her hands on his jaw feeling the now prickly skin as he hadn't shaved the last few days. She smiled as she gave him a small peck on the nose.

"Do not move..." she ordered, getting off the bed and running in the bathroom.

Remy looked at her, 'Oh, oh dis can't be good ol' boy.' He thought to himself. "Dis ain't gonna hurt is it?" he snickered. She just leaned back from the bathroom and looked him over with a disapproving frown, then went back to what she was doing. Remy sighed and lied down on the bed closing his eyes. About to fall asleep from the soothing sound of water... 'Wait a minute, why is dere water running?' "What are ya doing woman?" he drawled out. Elena smiled as she made her way to him grabbing his belt and shirt she pulled him into a sitting position. "Are you ill?" he asked as he faced her.

"Come on..." she pulled him to his feet and led him to the bathroom.

"Where we goin'?"

"You are taking a nice long relaxing bath..."

"I am?" he smirked.

"Yes ya are..." she chirped taking off his belt and tugging at his shirt, lifting his arms Remy surrendered to his wife as she started to fuss over him, unbuttoning his jeans she smiled mischievously, gently she took off the bandages around his chest grimacing at the purple and green coloring of his skin.

Remy then got in the bath leaning his head on the rim of the tub, and closed his eyes. Savoring the warmth of the water as it soothed his tense muscles, stripping off her clothes as well Elena wrapped a robe around her body, and brought out a box. "Hey don't ya fall asleep on me, lean forward."

Remy did as she asked sitting on the edge Elena dipped her legs in the water resting them at Remy's sides tilting his head forward, Elena massaged the back of his neck as he ran his hands down her legs to her ankles. Elena smiled, as Remy seemed to purr, reaching for the box beside her, Remy looked around. "And ya stoppin why?" he grinned. Elena forced him to lean back and tilted his head to the left exposing his right cheek, Remy saw the contents of the box and chuckled. "Ya know how ta use that?" he teased.

Taking the razor in her hand and flicking it open to reveal the sharp blade within, Elena laughed maniacally, "Well soon find out, now don't move sweetie."

Remy laughed nervously to tease her. Kissing his cheek she spread the shaving cream on his jaw and proceeded to carefully shave her husband.

Now cleanly shaven without any nicks, cuts or a bleeding jugular. Elena had taken off her robe and joined her husband in his bath leaning Remy's back against her she ran her left hand in his hair and leaned her head on his shoulder as her right hand gently brushed a soft cloth across his chest. Remy had his eyes closed and caressed her right leg where her knee was above the water. Enjoying his wife's attentions very much.

Kissing the back of his neck Elena gently pushed him forward. "Ahh don tell me we done already?" Remy pouted.

"You my love need sleep..." she giggled getting up and drying herself with a towel Remy leaned back crossing his arms across his chest and watched his wife with an amused look. "Don even think about it." She grinned putting on a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt. "Alright get up my sweet little thief." She cooed, Remy couldn't help but laugh then groaned.

"Ahh don make me laugh dove..." helping him out of the tub, Remy dried off while Elena got the bandages for his chest putting on a pair of pajama bottoms Remy grinned as he watched her approach swaying her hips, "You are not helpin Remy movin' like dat chère..." he chuckled.

"Gives ya something ta look forward to when your healed, ya only aggravated your injuries last time we were together." She scolded.

"Remy couldn't help it dove..." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead caressing her cheek.

"Arms up..." She ordered, Remy did as he was told and wrapped his arms around her neck, leaning his forearms on her shoulders gently flexing his hands as he felt a little pain in them but it quickly went away as she carefully wrapped the cloth around his midriff. When she was done she stood on her toes and kissed him sweetly. "Bed now..." she took his right arm and led him to their bed for the night, checking on Hunter who was sound asleep, Elena snuggled up to Remy and fell asleep.

That morning Remy and Elena were sleeping soundly Remy was on his left side Elena had her hand on his right shoulder her head nuzzled against his neck, Hunter though was wide awake babbling and playing with his feet, Mattie passed by the room not hearing any movement, she slowly opened the door and went to Hunter. "Hush chile, let's let ya maman an' papa sleep in uh." She whispered picking up the baby and headed downstairs closing the door as quietly as possible.

"Ya gonna help ya ol Tante cook breakfast?" she asked the babe who cried out in excitement, waving his arms and kicking his legs.

Preparing the baby's food she sat him in the high chair as Hunter bounced and cried his eyes growing big at the food approaching his mouth.

"Oh dat looks good yes it does..." Jean-Luc cheered and chuckled kissing the babe's head. Mattie laughed at Jean-Luc's antics it had been a while since she heard him babbling like this. Jean-Luc then looked at his watch. "They still sleepin?"

"Yes they are and don't ya dare wake 'em." Mattie hissed.

"Non non," he chuckled he didn't want to go through Mattie's wrath if he did, then looked ta Hunter. "Ya wanna spend da day with ya grand-père p'tit ange?" he asked as Hunter waved his tiny fists in the air. After eating and being cleaned up Jean-Luc took his little grandson for a walk in the park.

A few hours later the loving parents woke up, noticing that Hunter was gone, they both figured that Mattie or Jean-Luc had took him, not bothering to change clothes Remy put on a shirt and grabbed Elena by the arm dragging her downstairs.

"Well morning my sweets." Mattie greeted, "An before ya ask, Your père took Hunter out for a walk."

Remy smiled and kissed his Tante's cheek "Mornin' Tante."

"Ya feelin' any bettah?" she asked,

Remy nodded as Elena rested her chin on her husband's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, Remy ran his hands on hers, and leaned back on his wife. "Hmmm dat smells good Tante."

"Well sit down children, and let Tante feed ya..."

After an hour of walking Jean-Luc entered his favorite café and sat down at a table putting Hunter in his lap he bounced the now seven-month-old on his knee.

"Well good-morning M'sieu LeBeau...your usual?" the waiter asked Jean-Luc nodded. "And for the young one?" he smiled as Hunter giggled.

"Ah nothin, I'll take da coffee ta go...I gotta get dis one back home, before his maman hurts me." The waiter laughed and left to get the man's coffee.

When Jean-Luc arrived home, Hunter greeted his parents who were sitting outside on the bench in front of the house with an excited screech.

"Did you have fun?" Elena cooed making her way to her little boy, kissing his cheek.

"Course he did..." Jean-Luc grinned, "Also needs a change...Here ya go maman..." Grandpa LeBeau laughed as he handed over his grandson to his mother.

"Aha your grandpa's funny ain't he...well we'll just leave him a little surprise fo later now won't we..." Elena laughed maniacally and went in the house to cleanup her little sweetie.

Jean-Luc eyed Remy something just didn't look right, sitting beside his son, he asked "How ya doin' petite?"

"I'm in N'Arleans, no X-Men, an my famille with me...m'all right." Remy grinned as he stretched and leaned his head back, enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays warming his body. Jean-Luc noticed how Remy kept wiggling his fingers and clenching his hands. Sitting back Jean-Luc figured that it was because of the accident that happened in New York but decided to still keep a close eye on his boy.

Three months later Remy who now back in his home at the loft was amazingly almost completely healed, he could now do a back flip without grimacing in pain. Hunter was now ten-months old.

Elena was out shopping with Mercy, Remy had laid a blanket on the bedroom floor sitting Hunter on it with a few toys. Remy was doing push-ups to strengthen his left arm glancing at his son Remy laughed not stopping his little work-out as Hunter crawled his way to him, now nose to nose. Remy leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Where ya goin?" he asked as if he didn't know. Hunter crawled to his father's right side babbling nonsense as usual, apparently every object in the room was more fun to play with than his toys.

Glancing around to make sure that he or Elena hadn't left anything that would be hazardous for their son to play with, Remy continued his push-ups keeping his spatial awareness ability on his son so he'd know where he was in the room. Not that he wouldn't know, Hunter would never cease to babble unless he was eating or sleeping. "Ya getting yourself inta mischief little man?" he asked his son, who let out a shriek in reply, "Thought so...whatcha doing?" Remy stopped sat with his knees drawn up and leaned his arms on them. Hunter was sitting looking at the wall, "What is so interesting' bout dat wall?" he chuckled.

Hunter looked at him and clapped his hands, then started crawling again, "Your gonna have a lot of explaining ta do when ya learn ta talk fiston..." Remy smiled and continued his push-ups.

An hour later Elena arrived home, putting her purchases on the counter "'ello..." she called out, no answer putting away the groceries she took the last three bags and went to Hunter's room and put the diapers and such away, making her way to her room she stopped at the door and gawked at the sight, Hunter was sleeping on a blanket curled up in one of Remy's shirts and her husband was covered in sweat, wearing nothing but a pair of khaki pants doing one armed push-ups. Elena was chewing on her bottom lip, a hand to her mouth. She hadn't even noticed Remy calling out to her.

"...'lena..." Remy sang out, as he laid flat on his stomach watching his wife.

"Wha?" she blinked.

Remy chuckled "Enjoying da view chère?"

"What...you mean you...doing push-ups...half naked...covered in sweat...muscles...bulging everywhere?"

Remy tried very hard not to burst out laughing. "Yah."

"Absolutely..." Elena walked into the room then got on her knees and crawled next to Hunter and kissed his cheek. Then crawled to her chuckling husband who was now lying on his back where she sat atop him. "So how long has our little bundle of mischief been sleeping?"

Remy smiled at the 'mischief' part. "'bout twenty minutes..." he answered.

"Really?" Elena grinned and ran her hands down Remy's chest and leaned down to kiss his lips, Remy ran his hands up her arms and cupped her face deepening the kiss, Elena moaned and chuckled when they heard Hunter giggle. "Of course..." Elena smiled. "You my little sweetie are supposed to be sleeping."

Hunter only babbled, Remy chuckled "Well chère, guess dis will have ta wait til later..." Remy sat up giving her a quick kiss wrapping his arms around her waist and smiled when she pouted.

Grinning mischievously Elena wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ya think you'll have enough energy after your little work out?"

"Is my lovely sweet wife a bit...what's da word?"

"Horny yes she is..." Elena answered plainly tilting her head to the side.

Remy laughed softly and rolled gently laying her on the ground, "You will be beggin' Remy ta stop, I can guarantee ya that..." With that said Remy tweaked Hunter's nose and stood heading for the shower.

That night dinner was eaten, dishes were cleaned, and baby was washed, clothed and put to bed. Music was on Elena was cleaning the living room getting ready to settle down on the couch to watch a movie, Remy approached his wife in the living room a bowl of popcorn in hand setting it down, Remy sneaked up behind his lovely wife and grasping her hips he moved her body with his to the rhythm of the music. Elena smiled as she leaned into him "Ya gonna dance with me chère?" he breathed in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and kissing her neck. Elena laughed as he twirled her, now facing him Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead on his.

"Hmmm we haven't danced like this in a while..." Elena grinned.

"Should do it more often..." Remy whispered as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and kissed her temple. Taking a step back Remy twirled her again wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back flush against his chest, grasping her hips Remy stopped dancing and gently caressed her body, his left arm around her chest while his right hand went to her throat to tilt her head back kissing and sucking at her neck, Elena let out a soft moan as his left hand went down and under her top to her stomach gently caressing the warm flesh. Remy then captured his wife's lips with his own kissing her demandingly. Grabbing at his right arm Elena turned in his embrace and took a step forward forcing Remy to step back, when his legs hit the couch Elena pushed him on and landed on top of him, smirking as she lifted her top throwing it on the floor. Running her hands in his hair and tugging at his shirt. Remy then ran his hands down her thighs and grasped the flesh lifting her up. Elena who was now straddling his chest kissing him feverishly moaned in his mouth as her very talented thief's skilled hands caressed her body.

Elena leaned back as Remy sat up and took off his shirt looking at his wife with lust filled eyes. Elena worked on his pants while Remy lifted her skirt, Remy gently pushed her down on the couch and slowly crawled on top of his wife kissing the tanned skin of her legs, stomach, chest, shoulder, neck then stopped at her lips, watching as she panted. Settling himself between her legs Remy trapped his wife beneath him. "Is there a reason why you stopped?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Remy chuckled as he ran his right hand down her stomach to rest between her thighs stroking her. Elena gasped and glared at her husband, running her hands down his biceps Elena moaned louder. Then lifted his head and kissed him passionately Remy groaned as Elena rubbed herself against him, kissing down her neck Remy was now at her entrance and grunted when Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him inside her. Remy grinned as he sat up and lifted his wife in his lap and smirked as he held her in place. "Remy..." she growled.

"Yes my dove..." he grinned.

"Stop teasing, and make me scream already..." she pouted, Remy's grip loosened and Elena forced herself down on him gasping as Remy was now fully sheathed within her Elena bit her lip, she moaned, as she grinded her hips with his.

Remy groaned as Elena moved faster, nipping and biting down her neck. "Oh God...Remy." She moaned, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders digging her nails in the soft flesh, Remy hugged her tightly and grunted as he pushed himself in further, Elena shuddered as she climaxed, gasping for breath Elena smiled as Remy caressed the back of her neck and kissed her shoulder. Remy looked in her eyes and took himself out of her, laid her down and caressed her side kissing her sweetly until she began to squirm then sheathed himself fully in her again. Pushing himself harder and faster making her moan loudly, until she shuddered yet again. Totally exhausted Remy kissed her lips softly, Elena groaned as Remy sat back and watched her. "Like what you see?" she purred as she watched through lidded eyes.

Remy laughed. "Do you?"

"As a matter of fact..." Elena lazily crawled to Remy and kissed his stomach, she grinned then ran her tongue across his chest, Remy inhaled as she then ran her tongue on his jaw to his lip Remy gasped as she grasped him and massaged him in her small delicate hands groaning Remy took her hips steadying her on top of him and entered whispering in her ear, "Ya know how much ya drive dis Cajun crazy chère?" he asked as he moved her above him picking up the pace, massaging her breast, as well as where they were joined. "'lena...god..." Remy cringed as he pumped harder.

Elena hugged his head closer to her breast as he took one in his mouth, "Re...my...Remy oh god...yes." Elena screamed as she felt her release, Remy following close behind. Totally exhausted Elena hardly noticed her husband slipping himself out of her and picking her up carrying her to their bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed Remy then kissed her possessively, and laid down beside her.

The next morning Remy found himself surprised that Elena was up before him. Remy stretched, closed his eyes and smiled when he sensed Elena enter the room. "Not up yet?"

"Remy's enjoying da warm cozy bed dove."

"Hmmm you want some company?"

"Absolutely chère..." Remy grinned and opened his eyes when Hunter squealed as he was put on the bed, "Come 'ere..." Remy sat up and clapped his hands coaxing the excited nine-month old to crawl to him.

Picking him up Remy tickled his son and cradled him to his chest, kissing his cheek as the boy calmed a bit. "Where you goin'?"

"City have errands to run...meet me for lunch?"

"Absolutely chère..." Elena kissed her husband then her son and left the loft.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sitting down at an outside café where they usually had lunch Remy fed Hunter a bottle, while waiting for Elena to meet him. "Well what ya tink' little man, tink' we can do somet'ing special fo your maman today?" Remy asked then tensed as he sensed a few familiar people approaching him, swearing under his breath Remy shook his head and watched as Scott and Jean sat down at his table.

"Hi Remy..." Jean smiled. "Hi Hunter..." she waved at the baby.

"Whatever ya want ya ain't getting from me..."

"We don't want anything..." Scott leaned back in his chair getting comfortable.

"Then what da hell are ya doing here?"

"To talk..." Rogue stepped out from behind Remy, and sat down on the chair to his right. "Hi..." Remy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Wow...he's grown so much..." Rogue opened her mouth then hesitated. "...can I hold him?"

Remy stared at her as if saying 'do I look like an idiot?' "...non..." he answered plainly. "Look I'm really startin ta run out of patience here..."

"Okay...The Professor wants you back at the mansion...He's worried about your powers, he thinks they may be evolving too fast and that you might not be able to handle all that energy." Jean looked at him worriedly.

Remy chuckled and put the now empty bottle in Hunter's bag and leaned him against his shoulder gently rubbing his back. "If he's so worried why the hell did he send you three...and not someone I actually trust?"

Scott glared at the thief for that comment but kept his mouth shut. "Wolverine and Storm are in Cairo, and the Professor had some business to attend to he'll be in New Orleans with Hank tomorrow..."

"Oh for the love of...What is it with you people, do ya have a Cajun fetish or something, why do ya keep followin him around, my god does he need ta get a restraining order...especially for you..." Elena glared at Rogue, Remy had tears in his eyes from the laughter he tried desperately to hold in.

Rogue stood hands on her hips and huffed, while Elena crossed her arms and quirked and eyebrow. "Look sugah, we knew Remy way before you got your ugly butt in the picture, so back off and let us talk...or I'll..."

"ROGUE..." Scott stood and put a hand on her shoulder, to try and calm her.

"You'll what...Are ya actually threatening my wife?" Remy asked curiously, and grinned. "Well did Xavier actually tink you'd be able ta convince me ta go with ya with Roguie in da little group?"

"They want you to go with them?" Elena looked at Scott. "Are you stupid?"

"Look this is serious..." Bobby sighed as he came out of the café with four cups of coffee setting them down on the table.

"Where the hell did he come from, I don't believe this they're like cockroaches..." Elena hissed looking around for any more x-people.

Remy snickered as he stood, shouldering Hunter's bag. "Well dis Cajun's had about as much fun as he can stand..." he sighed as he gently pushed Elena but was quickly stopped when Bobby grasped his arm. Remy looked at the hand that held his arm and scowled, "Ya bettah move dat hand of yours or lose it homme..."

"Look I know this isn't pleasant especially for you but we came all the way out here so the Professor could make sure that you'd be all right because of your powers evolving and all, he's been worrying about this for months the least you can do is act nice about it..."

Remy looked at Hunter thinking for a moment, taking the hint Elena carefully took her baby in her arms, and Hunter's bag in the other, took six steps back and smiled at her husband, then looked to Hunter. "Ya want your papa ta make ya laugh?" she giggled.

Remy smiled back then turned to Bobby and frowned, "I'm countin ta three..." he warned.

"I'm not letting go, so if you want to hit me go ahead..."

Remy sighed "...Okay..." and elbowed Bobby in the jaw, then kicked the guy's legs out from under him, Bobby landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

"Owww..." Bobby groaned.

Remy chirped, "Anything else I can do to ya?"

"Nah I'm good, jeez...ow..." Bobby whined as Scott helped him up.

Stepping to his wife Remy wrapped an arm around her waist and led her away from the group.

"It's just until tomorrow sugah...just until the Professah gets here, you won't even know were here..."

Remy grinned tilting his head, "If ya hadn't noticed Remy already knows ya here..."

"We're gonna help you whether you want it or not..." Scott yelled out.

"What da hell are they talking about?" Elena asked glancing back to see if they were following.

"No idea chère they probably just worried cause I did stuff I nevah used to...with my powers."

"But that was like two, three months ago why are they annoying you now?" she asked bouncing Hunter on her hip. Remy just shook his head. Sighing as he watched the X-men turn the corner Elena smiled. "Ya think if we hurry over to your house now Tante can keep them away?"

"Heh most definitely...but they'll probably stay at da gate til we leave for da club." Remy chuckled.

That night Remy and Elena left Hunter in the care of Mattie as they went out to a dance club with Lapin and his girlfriend, Remy wore dark pants, black boots with a wine colored shirt, while Elena wore a sleeveless dark red top that wrapped around her neck with a short black skirt that flowed to just above her knees.

It was almost eight when they arrived at the club where they met Lapin.  
"REMY..." Lapin called out maneuvering past the dancing people his girlfriend by his side.

Remy smiled, "Well at least ya combed ya hair dis time..."

"Aheh shut-up...this is Isabella, Isabella this be my cousin Remy LeBeau and his lovely wife Elena." Lapin introduced.

"Pleasure ta meet ya chère, Lapin don freak out but we have a few uninvited guests."

"Really like who?"

"Like dem..." Remy nodded toward the entrance, where Rogue, Bobby, Jean, and Scott had just entered.

"Ah man dis sucks, what a way ta ruin an evenin' what da hell do dey want?" Lapin grumbled.

"Ahh long story don' ask, c'mon my dove let's go dance." Remy grinned as he gently pulled his wife behind him toward the dance floor. Lapin sighed and followed his cousin, hugging Isabella close.

Twirling his wife Remy held her close and moved her to the beat, as they danced the X-men watched from a table, Rogue though had a twinge of jealousy at how Remy would kiss and touch his wife holding her tightly and making her smile when he would twirl and dip her running his left hand up her thigh, and kissing her passionately.

After about an hour of dancing Remy and Lapin led the women to a booth where they waited for their drinks and chatted. "So how long have you two been married?"

"A little more than a year and a half." Elena giggled as Remy nuzzled the back of her neck and caressed her bare shoulder.

"Thinking about having any kids?"

"Kids, oh my...what you mean the kind that drive their parents crazy...that scream, and whine about everything..." Elena gasped as Isabella nodded. "Goodness no..."

Remy chuckled and took out his wallet showing their son's picture to Isabella.  
"Name's Hunter...he's ten months old."

"Aha he's adorable, but what about what you were talking about?" she looked to Elena a bit confused.

"I don't want that kind of kid, I want my sweetie." Elena pointed to the picture and smiled as she leaned her head on Remy's shoulder.

"Hey Rem is dere any way we can get rid of them cause, dat is startin ta freak me out..." Lapin sighed as he pointed, Remy turned his head. Scott and Jean were talking Bobby stared at his drink while Rogue stared at Remy.

"Yeah what is up with her she's been staring at you all night, is she like an old girlfriend or something?" Isabella asked.

"More like a nightmare..." Elena groaned,

"It's a very long story chère and I do not want ta go through dat tonight if dat's alright."

Elena stood, "Well sweetie, though I love the attention your givin me...I cannot hold it in anymore..."

"Bathroom?" Isabella asked.

"Ahun..."

"You're not the only one, wait for me..."

"Sweetie?" Remy looked up. "If she comes ta talk to ya please be a dear and tell her ta piss off for me."

Remy chuckled and nodded. "Yes dove..."

Watching the women walk away Lapin then leaned forward, "Alright enough bullshit why are they here?" he asked as he stared at his cousin who now flinched and rubbed at his hands, "Rem...what's da matter?"

"Nothin, dey just here cause Xavier wants ta talk ta me tomorrow, anyway dey making sure dis here Cajun don get in any trouble."

"Ya know you've been doing dat for awhile now, what's wrong with your hands?"

Remy just shook his head, "Just feels weird..."

Seeing the women leave the table, Rogue quietly stood and made her way toward the bathroom, seeing this Jean followed the untouchable.

Taking a chance Scott and Bobby made their way to the table with the two thieves "So you two boys enjoying yo'selves?" Lapin asked annoyed by their presence.

Bobby and Scott sat at the ends of the booth, trapping the two thieves within. "So...Gambit ya excited about your little visit from the Professor later?" Bobby asked with a smirk.

"Listen boys, your kinda suckin all the fun out of dis wonderful evening..." Remy glared.

"We don't particularly care Remy you may not know it but your extremely dangerous right now...we're just here to protect the people around you."

"Oh blah, blah, blah..." Remy grumbled as he leaned back in the seat.

"Really..." Isabella laughed as Elena told her stories of Hunter.

"Oh yeah I'm not kidding that moment ya see him you'll fall in love..." Elena giggled then frowned as she saw in the mirror the two women who just entered the bathroom. "I don't care how invulnerable you are, little miss psycho you better not cause any trouble." Elena warned as she glared at Rogue through the mirror.

"I take it you don't like her?" Isabella grinned.

"Am I that obvious?" Elena smirked.  
Rogue glowered, "Just one little touch, that's all I need..." she whispered.  
As the two women turned toward the X-men.

"Rogue don't even think about it..." Jean warned. "Elena we don't want to cause you or Remy any trouble it's just that well..." Jean looked at Isabella and decided to keep her mouth shut, "It's just until tomorrow morning, when the Professor gets here. He just wants to talk to Remy that's all."

"Fine just keep 'HER' away from us." Elena scowled at the redhead with the white stripe and left the bathroom. Isabella close behind.

"Don't tell me they gave you a speech as well?" Elena asked as she looked to Bobby who had taken her seat, Bobby only looked up and smiled.

"Bobby...Up...Now...That goes fo you too One eye..." Remy glared at the men.

"What...oh sorry..." Bobby stood and waited for Scott who only leaned forward and smiled.

"See you tomorrow morning Remy..."

Elena sat by Remy's side, wrapping an arm around his dove protectively, he then glared at Cyclops as he stood. And led his team back to their previous table Remy was starting to get annoyed with all this being nice crap. And grinned tilting his head he kissed Elena on the cheek. "Let's go dove...Tink we need a change o' scenery..."

Stepping outside Remy held out his coat so his wife would put it on, quickly wrapping it around her she inhaled his scent on the collar and smiled when Remy wrapped his arm around her waist guiding her down the street to a café, Lapin and Isabella were walking ahead of them. Sitting in a booth Remy stretched his legs on the seat and grasped Elena by the waist sitting her in his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. Remy rested his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his left hand silently watching his wife squirm in his embrace, while caressing her stomach with his right hand.

Hearing Isabella laugh Remy looked up, "What's so funny chère?"

"Nothing, it's just that you two are so cute together...Your fun to watch..."

Elena giggled "Enjoy the sight now cause ya ain't watchin later..."

"Yeah we chargin admission..." Remy chuckled.

It was now after one in the morning Remy and Elena were now on their way back to the LeBeau household. Quietly locking the door behind them Elena led her husband upstairs to his old room. Going into the bathroom to change, Remy took off his shirt and looked in on Hunter who was squirming in his sleep, smiling Remy then ran his thumb across the boy's cheek to settle him down a bit. Sensing his wife approach Remy turned, kissed her cheek and pinched her rear and smiled when she yelped quickly making his way to the bathroom Remy closed the door hearing a pillow hit it, and chuckled at how she'd get back at him.

Picking up the pillow that rested on the floor, Remy made his way to the bed and snuggled up to his wife expecting retaliation and was surprised when he didn't get any, leaning his head in the crook of her neck Remy sighed as he closed his eyes, quietly waiting for sleep to take him. When all of a sudden he found himself pinned on the bed, being tickled by his very clever wife. Holding his laughter in so as not to wake Hunter. Remy quickly flipped his wife holding her wrists above her head, and grinned as he leaned down to capture her lips with his. Elena giggled as Remy trailed kisses down her neck, releasing her wrists she wrapped them around his neck, "I love you" she whispered hugging him close and closing her eyes. Remy lifted his head and caressed her cheek. "Love you too" Remy leaned down kissing her passionately until they both panted. Wrapping his arms around her small frame Remy rolled and settled on his back bringing his wife with him.

"We got a long day of arguing tomorrow, we should pro'bly get some sleep my sweet dove." He whispered and chuckled at her answer.

"Mhmmm...kick...ass..." she moaned out as she caressed his chest.

Kissing her head Remy followed his wife in sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That morning Elena jolted up in her bed, grumbling she rubbed at her eyes and spotted Remy sitting at his window dressed in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, boots and a brown jacket, looking outside, "Rem..." Remy was too deep in thought to hear his wife call out to him. Hunter was still sleeping, getting out of bed Elena stood next to her husband putting her hand on his shoulder Remy jumped and looked at her. "You okay?"

Remy looked back outside not saying a word hearing her sigh and turn Remy quickly grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her to him and sat her down on his lap, hugging her close Remy rested his head on her left shoulder and closed his eyes, "'m scared chère..." he whispered. "Ever since Paris, I could feel it within, just like when I first got my powers but worse..." Elena ran her hand down his arm, trying to comfort him. "My hands keep hurtin...what if I can't control it...I couldn't bare it if I hurt you or Hunter...I..."

"Hush...Remy you'll get through this...you're not gonna lose us...stop thinking like that..."

"Can't help it dove...every time somethin' good happens in my life I always lose it or something bad always happens..." Remy breathed trying desperately to hold back his tears.

"Shhh...Everything will be all right you'll see..." not knowing what else to say Elena leaned her head on Remy's, tears brimming her eyes then smiled as Hunter started babbling. "See and Hunter agrees..." she laughed, Remy snorted as he reluctantly let go of his wife and smiled, Elena picked up their little bundle of joy, and handed him to Remy.

Quickly getting dressed she watched as her husband cleaned and dressed his son. "Dey should be here soon." Remy murmured as he cradled Hunter to his chest and slowly rocked back and forth in the rocking chair.

After being force fed by Tante, Jean-Luc looked at his family carefully from the kitchen entrance he saw how worried Remy seemed before he could open his mouth, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mattie announced, as she saw Jean-Luc head for his study.

"Good morning miss Mattie, how are you today?" Hank asked as he stepped aside to let Xavier enter as well as Ororo and Logan who had just arrived from Cairo.

"I be just fine thank-you, what exactly do you want?" Tante quirked an eyebrow as she closed the door.

"We are here to speak to Remy." Charles answered,

"And what makes you tink I'd let you speak ta him?" Tante asked as she crossed her arms.

"S'alright Tante..." Remy came forward handing Hunter over to Mattie. "Ya didn't bring the others did ya?" Xavier shook his head no. "C'mon we talk in père's study..." Remy led the way opening the French doors, Jean-Luc who was pacing in the room looked up and frowned as his son led in the small group of people inside, closing the doors behind them.

"Remy?" Jean-Luc glanced over to his son.

"Dey here ta talk bout my powers..." Remy sat down on the couch stretching his arms to rest on the top of the couch, and looked at his father. "'parently dey evolvin' too fast and dey gonna be too much fo' me ta handle."

"Well now shall we begin?" Xavier asked Remy just shrugged.

"Remy when did you first start to notice the change?" Hank asked as he sat in a chair next to the Cajun.

"Paris...when Rogue attacked."

"How did you feel?" Charles asked.

"How did I feel?" Remy chuckled, "How you tink I felt Rogue wanted to take my son, I was pretty fucken pissed off..."

"It didn't start before Paris..." Jean-Luc interjected, Remy and the others looked at the eldest LeBeau. Logan was leaning against a wall his arms crossed to his chest, Storm was sitting beside Remy.

Jean-Luc slowly walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of his son. "Aftah Sinister took Elena, remember..."

"Sinister took Elena when?" Logan stood up straight.

"Before they were married, Sinister kidnapped Elena, and gave instructions to Remy to meet him at an abandoned building. When Henri got there the place was on fire, Remy was passed out and Sinister was unconscious from lack of oxygen."

"Lack of oxygen?" Hank asked puzzled.

Jean-Luc smiled, "'parently Remy strangled him..."

Charles and Hank both looked at Remy in awe. Storm had a hand to her mouth and gasped, Logan approached, "Damn pup, how da hell d'ya manage that?"

"Don' know he wouldn't tell me where she was...I just..." Remy shook his head in his hands and sighed.

"How did the fire start?" Charles frowned and concentrated on Remy's words as he watched the fear and pain appear on Remy's face.

Remy looked at the floor as if he was in a trance as he remembered. "...couldn't breathe...I panicked...didn't know what he had done ta her...kept thinking that she was strapped to a table or somethin'. My whole body felt like it was on fire, couldn't take anymore...passed out." Remy then looked up as his father sat beside him.

"And with Rogue?" Hank leaned forward in his chair, "Your brother said that you just looked at her and she caught fire?"

"Yes she also told me that she was thrown against the walls and that you weren't even close to her..." Charles continued.

"I told ya she wanted my son, no way in hell, I'd let dat happen..."

"Your powers seem to only manifest when you're extremely angered..." Xavier announced with a small smile.

"Not really...I don't know...I guess...evah since then I keep feeling that familiar pain in my hands, but it's worse then when I first got my powers...actually feels as if my hands are on fire..."

"Might be able to help you with that, but you'd have to return to the mansion..." Xavier leaned back in his chair.

"No way..." Remy groaned, then sighed he knew that there was no one else that could help him, massaging the back of his neck Remy stared at the floor. "For how long?"

"You know as well as I do, as long as you feel comfortable enough that you're able to handle this new power..." Charles answered as he interlaced his fingers.

"Right...in other words long enough..." Remy growled, as he fisted his hands and frowned.

"Their hurtin right now aren't they?" Logan asked as he looked at the Cajun's hands. Remy nodded.

"Even though ya hate their guts, an Lord knows I don trust them as far as I can throw dem but...they the only ones that can help ya...Dis be serious son tink ya need ta talk ta 'lena petite..." Jean-Luc grasped Remy's shoulder.

"Gimme an hour?" Remy looked to the Professor, as the man nodded. Standing up Remy found his wife outside playing with Hunter on the grass. Kneeling down Remy smiled as Hunter noticed him and started to crawl towards his father. "Come 'ere..." he cooed. Hunter squealed as his father picked him up and held him in the air, hugging him close Remy sat down next to Elena sitting Hunter in his lap.

The hour quickly passed, and Elena had refused the idea of letting him go through all this alone and not to mention her and Hunter being away from Remy for so long and had agreed to go with him on the condition that Rogue stayed away from them. The Professor had told them that he would let them stay at the boathouse and that he'd try his best to keep Rogue away.

Heading back home to their loft with Storm and Logan to help pack, Logan whistled when they entered. "Hey nice place pup, heh I bet this place cost a pretty penny."

"Not really." Remy chuckled along with Hunter who was on his father's hip as they watched Elena run around the house purposely from room to room cheering and giggling just to make Hunter laugh, "Hey Wolfie, can ya grab dat bag over there?" Remy asked, as he headed toward Hunter's room. "Did ya know we going on a trip...again." Remy cooed sitting Hunter in his crib, Hunter babbled away playing with his toys.

Logan while following his Cajun friend had taken note of all the things surrounding him, "Thought ya gave up your thieving ways?" he asked as he leaned against a desk an watched Remy as he packed his son's things.

"I did until I wasn't considered an X-man anymore...So I went back to the only thing I knew." Remy answered plainly.

"You were always an X-man Gumbo, always have been always will be." Logan stood up straight.

Remy chuckled, "Never have been, never will be," he corrected. "X-men are supposed ta trust each other, and to never leave a fallen man behind...at least that's what I thought...they're also supposed to start off with a clean slate...ya know forget da past your life starts now and all that bullshit...yet I was never allowed to."

"That's not true Gumbo..." Logan grasped the Cajun's shoulder and turned him around.

Remy snorted, "Oh come on Wolfie, nobody evah trusted me just cause I'm a tief, I didn't talk bout my past life not cause I didn't want ta share it but cause I didn't want ta remember it, the only reasons I followed Sinister's orders is cause I owed him, he stopped my powers from going crazy and killin' off everyone 'round me, and he promised he'd leave père and the others alone. Every single other person livin at the institute was welcomed with open arms, and forgiven for their passed sins, yet I was shunned and blamed for everything..."

Logan looked at his friend in awe.

"And don' tell me dat ain't da truth...cause it is..."

"Is that what you believe we thought about you?"

"Wolfie, I've been livin on da streets since I was born, I was forced ta do crap for some psycho then was left ta die in Antarctica...dis ol' boy stopped trustin' people a long time ago...yet Remy didn't learn and was stupid enough ta join da X-men and ta stay with people who treat ya differently just cause I was raised by a tief...a man that saved my life and cared enough to actually want me as his son...an as ya can see I ain't actually jumpin for joy cause I have ta go back to da institute..."

"Rem...I..." Logan was speechless; he'd never heard his friend talk like that before.

"Don't I'm tired of talking 'bout it, let's just leave it at that alright?"

Logan gave a small smile, "Alright..." then looked around "So what d'ya need help packing with?"

Remy grinned, "Everything..."

On the jet

Scott sat at the pilot's seat with Rogue beside him. Bobby, Hank, Jean and the Professor sat in front while in the back Elena chatted with Storm, and Logan sat beside Remy who held a sleeping Hunter in his arms, and watched the clouds outside his window.

"How ya doing?" Logan asked him curiously.

Without looking at Wolverine Remy stared at the mansion now below him and answered. "Oh Remy's just peachy..."

Sitting Hunter in his baby seat, Remy buckled him in and covered him with a thin blanket. As Hank shouldered most of the luggage, Logan, Hank and Remy even Scott and Jean helped to unpack and clean up the boathouse. While Elena, Storm and Hunter went grocery shopping.

That night totally exhausted Remy and Elena sat on the couch cuddled up in a blanket watching the fire in the fireplace, as it slowly died they both fell in a dreamless sleep.

A week later

Remy had just come out of a session with the Professor and was heading to the boathouse looking a bit grim, Logan walked with him to make sure he wouldn't collapse or something, "Ya know ya look like hell Gumbo, maybe you should take a day off or something."

"Ah don' worry Wolfie I'll be fine..." Remy froze as he heard music from within his home beside the lake and smiled.

"What ya grinning at Gumbo?"

"Ya stay quiet and ya'll see." Remy patted the man's shoulder and sprinted to the front door and quietly opened it, motioning for Logan to keep quiet and not move. Logan smiled as he saw Hunter in his high chair and Elena in the kitchen dancing and singing off tune to the music using a wooden spoon smothered in chocolate as a microphone.

"You're just to good ta be truuuuee.  
Can't take my eyes off of yooouuuu."

Remy silently crept his way to his wife Logan followed and leaned on the counter and waved at Hunter who was giggling and squealing at his mother's antics.Leaning down she kissed Hunter and continued singing totally unaware that her husband was in the house.

"I need you babyyyy.  
If it's quite alrrriiiiiggghhttt."

Now standing behind his wife, Remy moved himself to the rhythm of the music.

"And I thank god you're alive.  
You're just to good ta be truuuuee.  
Can't take my eyes off of yooouuuu.  
Bop, bop, bop."

"I need you babyyyy...Ahhhhhh" At that moment Remy grasped his wife's hips. Making her scream out flinging the spoon full of chocolate mix, Remy ducked at the flying batter, and laughed as it landed straight in Logan's face.

"Nice shot darlin'..." Logan chirped as he wiped the batter off with his index finger and stuck it in his mouth. "Damn that's good...hey gimme that spoon girl..."

Elena laughed graciously handing the spoon to the Canadian, who greedily licked off the chocolate. While Remy spinned his wife and danced with her to the music, mouthing off the words Elena smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck the other went to his side as Remy dipped her next to Hunter who in turn jumped in his seat with big eyes squealing with joy.

Logan couldn't help but smile as he watched the couple slow dance.

As Logan made his way back inside the mansion, he had a huge smile plastered on his face, Hank, Kitty, Storm and the Professor were in the kitchen conversing.

"My Logan you look cheery this evening..." Hank mused.

"I just watched the most heart warming thing I've ever seen without getting sick to my stomach." He chuckled.

"Really...well now what exactly did you see Logan." Storm chirped.

"Well I don't really want to get inta details...Chuck if ya can pick up on the thought, go right ahead and show Hank, and 'Ro...if ya don't mind." (can chuck do that...I forget)

"You're sure?" Charles asked with a smile.

"Go ahead..." Logan assured.

Xavier concentrated on Logan's thought and smiled at what he saw, as did the other occupants of the kitchen as Logan's thought was projected to each of them "Well it seems our little thief has found happiness at last." Hank grinned.

Kitty was so excited, that when she left the kitchen she told the first person she met what she saw.

The next day Remy was downstairs cooking breakfast, Elena was still sleeping Hunter was crawling around the kitchen floor, chasing after a ball. "You havin' fun little man?" Remy chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Hunter...Hunter..." Remy sang out, Hunter hearing his name sat up and looked at his father. "Watcha doin'?" Remy asked.

"Ababababababa..." Hunter replied clapping his hands and seemed fascinated by the movement his fingers made, and stared at them.

Remy laughed and kneeled down next to Hunter who then grasped his father's cheeks and blew a raspberry, "Come 'ere..." Remy snickered and scooped up his son in a warm embrace.

When Elena woke up she felt a bit sick, slowly walking over to the bathroom she took a few sips of water, closing her eyes she waited until the queasiness passed which it didn't. Her eyes snapped open then she rushed to the toilet and threw up, leaning her head against the wall Elena sighed as she slowly got up undressed and took a hot shower.

Feeling a whole lot better after the warm water poured down her body, Elena sighed as she got dressed and headed downstairs. Hearing the familiar sounds of her two boys chatting, Elena laughed at the sight.

"Awww don't tell me I missed something cute?" Elena smiled as she entered the kitchen and sat beside them on the floor. Glancing at the clock Elena pouted, "Ya better get ready or you'll be late for your session..."

Remy looked at her curiously she seemed a bit pale "Ya all right chère?" Elena smiled and nodded, Remy then leaned down and gave her a heated kiss, then rested his forehead against hers, "Love you..." he whispered, Elena smiled and repeated his words, handing her Hunter, Remy stood and went upstairs to get dressed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Dressed in his armor and thieving attire Remy grabbed his wife for a quick kiss, and ruffled Hunter's hair then sprinted over to the mansion and all the way down to the danger room were Logan was waiting for him.

"You want a warm up pup before Chuck and Hank get here?" Logan asked with a grin.

Remy smiled and handed him a disk, as Logan made his way to the observation deck he put in the music disk and turned on a training program when he saw Remy enter the danger room. Shrugging off his coat Remy waited for the dance music to start and stepping to the beat Remy stretched and flipped around twisting his body in almost impossible moves to avoid the lasers.

Scott entered the observation deck and leaned against the console to watch Gambit as he went through his exercise with his eyes closed. "He's improved." Scott smirked.

"Yeah, I'd say by a lot." Logan watched as Remy ran up to a wall placing three steps on the wall, Remy then back flipped and vaulted himself onto a platform landing gracefully on his feet. Hank and Charles entered the room stopping next to Logan and watched Remy's movements carefully.

After about twenty minutes, the music was turned off Remy looked up as he put on his coat. "Ya ready Gumbo?" Remy nodded, "This is just gonna be a normal fighting program, anyone particular ya wanna be fighting?" Logan chuckled as Remy flipped him off.

The scenery changed from the metallic walls to a forest, with a waterfall. Remy opened up his senses and looked around, sensing movement Remy quickly turned and found himself face to face with Magneto, Pyro, Quicksilver, Avalanche, Toad and the Blob. Sighing Remy took out his cards and started to shuffle them. 'Well now dis be interestin'.' Remy mused. As Pyro sent a trail of flames toward the Cajun. Remy side flipped and crouching low to the ground pocketed his cards and took out his Bo staff, extending it, he quickly tripped Quicksilver who now crashed into the side of a hill, running to the Blob, he vaulted over the rather large man as Pyro's flames followed the Cajun scalding the Blobs skin. Toad leapt at Remy trying to pin him to the ground, extending his tongue to grasp the Cajun's arm he missed, Remy turned and grabbed the rather slimy tongue, and pulled forcing Toad to leap forward, Toad crashed into the Blob who still dazed by the flames fell backward and landed on top of him. Taking out three cards Remy charged them and sent them flying towards Quicksilver who evaded the cards but wasn't watching were he was going and plowed into Avalanche who in turn made the ground shake out of frustration as they both landed in the water with a huge splash. Leaping onto a boulder, Remy eyed his last two opponents, Pyro and Magneto.

Smirking Remy slowly made his way to them, when suddenly the program just shut off and the room was bathed in pure white. Remy yelled out as he closed his eyes and covered them with his hands, after a few moments Remy slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the snow, feeling the cold Remy shivered as he looked around recognizing where he was, "What da..." looking up Remy then growled. "If dis supposed ta be a fucken joke, I ain't laughing..."

"Well he hasn't slowed down I can tell ya that...especially after what he went through three months ago." Logan was extremely impressed.

"Yeah I doubt he finds this too challenging." Scott chuckled.

"Only two opponents left, it didn't take him long to subdue the others." Hank looked on. When all of a sudden the program shut-off.

"What happened?" Scott stood straight looking at the controls.

"I don't know?" Logan tried to find the problem.

"Oh dear..." Hank gasped as he saw what the program was.

"Shut it down..." Charles ordered.

"I'm trying..." Logan growled.

"If dis supposed ta be a fucken joke, I ain't laughing..." they heard Remy yell out.

"The controls aren't responding..." Scott growled out.

"Charles is Kurt or Kitty in the mansion?" Hank asked quickly.

Charles concentrated on his two students and called for Kurt telepathically; appearing beside them Kurt huffed as Xavier had just woken him up.

Remy was now on his knees shivering violently from the intense cold he felt. Now extremely pissed off, Remy charged the whole pack of cards, the cards glowed a bright red as Remy then threw half in the air setting off a huge explosion that rocked the mansion, throwing it's occupants violently to the ground.

"Quickly Kurt get Remy out of the Danger room..." Looking down Kurt's eyes grew wide at the sight, as the smoke dissipated.

Remy had now let the other half of his charged cards fall to the ground where he then ran as fast as he could away from the burning cards. The blast was just as violent as the first, as it blew a hole the size of an Olympic swimming pool in the floor.

As Remy slowly made his way to the hole, Kurt teleported next to him and gasped, as Remy turned, his eyes burning with hate...then the snow disappeared, as the program shut down and the danger room returned to its normal state.

Logan, Scott and Hank ran down rushing into the danger room. "Shit are you all right pup?" Logan stopped as Remy walked past Logan and Hank.

"Remy we have no idea what just happened, the controls just stopped responding, that program wasn't supposed to run, we don't even know how it got in there"  
Scott tried to explain as he stood at the entrance in Remy's way.

Remy glared at Scott his eyes still ablaze. "M-O-V-E..." he ground out.

"Remy please you have to listen..." Scott tried to reason.

"Wrong answer..." Remy shoved Scott to the ground and walked out of the door walking passed the Professor, Charles gasped as he felt and heard one of Remy's thoughts. Before he could say a word Remy was gone.

"Professor...we..." Scott spoke up as he quickly stood.

"He feels betrayed...find out who put that program in the computer," Scott nodded, Charles then looked to Logan. "Stop him...I don't want him leaving the mansion while he's in this state." Running out of the room, Logan hurried to try and catch up to Remy.

Remy was furious as he made his way outside, nearly taking the doors off it's hinges, it was now raining outside Remy walked in the direction of the woods, then dropped to his knees as all the memories of Antarctica flooded his mind, trembling Remy tried desperately to calm himself, his hands were burning as he grabbed his head Remy grimaced as his head felt like it was about to explode.

"Abababababababa..." Remy's eyes snapped open, as he took a breath.

"Rem...you okay?" Elena asked as she kneeled down in front of him, Hunter was hidden underneath her raincoat nice and warm, peeking through an opening.

Remy's eyes then rolled in the back of his head as he passed out. Logan ran out of the mansion, "REMY!" he heard someone cry out and rushed over to the fallen Cajun.

Remy woke up two days later and found himself in med-lab, quickly sitting up he looked around, and started ripping out the wires that were stuck to his chest to monitor his vitals, Hearing a long steady beep Hank quickly made his way to Remy's room, "Remy calm down...you're all right please..." Hank pleaded.

Jumping out of bed, Remy quickly dodged the blue doctor's arms as they tried to grab hold of him, grabbing a tray full of instruments; Remy charged it and looked at Hank. Hank slumped his shoulders in defeat and raised his arms, Remy eyed the doctor as he backed away from him, the door swooshed open and taking the charge back within his body Remy dropped the tray and left med-lab.

Exiting the elevator Remy walked down the hall his face showing no emotion.

Bobby and Scott as well as several other X-men were in the rec room when Bobby spotted Remy as he walked past the room, clad only in surgical scrub like clothing. "What the hell?" Bobby sputtered as he made his way to Remy the others following.

"Remy?" Jean called out, Piotr rushed passed Bobby and grabbed the Cajun's arm, Remy taking this simple act as a threat, turned and slammed his fist in the Russian's chest but before Remy had turned, Piotr sensed something wrong and turned into his metallic form. Piotr fell to the ground releasing Remy from his grasp, and winced as he turned back to his human form, "Piotr?" Jean kneeled beside him, Piotr looked at her then lifted his shirt, the X-men all gasped at the bruise that was quickly forming on the gentle man's chest.

Remy then froze as he heard the Professor speak to him telepathically. Remy please calm yourself...we need to talk, the program in the danger room was planted there, it was not deliberate, we would never do something like that to hurt you. Remy gave no reply and continued his way out of the mansion.

Remy made his way to the boathouse, Elena and Hunter weren't there. Closing his eyes Remy concentrated on them after a few moments he found that they were in Storm's loft. Remy quickly got dressed then returned to the mansion and stole Logan's bike, driving down the road, Remy spotted the bar he and Logan used to hang out in, pulling over he ordered a couple of beers and went to the pool table.

Leaving the mansion in one piece, Logan and Storm quickly found out not to mess with a pissed off Mrs.LeBeau especially after what had happened the last few days in the Danger room, so the two were sent to look for the missing Cajun, Logan had a pretty good idea where Remy was as he turned into the parking lot, parking the Jeep, Storm asked. "Why are we at Harry's?"

"Well it's simple 'Ro think of it this way, you're Remy...you're forced to come back to the institute ta be with people who still hate you...we get Remy to go through all that shit he went through in Antarctica again, you pass out because of the overload of memories and being pissed off doesn't help, feeling betrayed...as he probably thinks that we set up that program just for the hell of it...after going through all that wouldn't you want a beer..." he asked as he leaned his left arm on the steering wheel.

Storm crossed her arms and looked at him quizzically.

"Okay...how bout my bike's parked over there..." Storm looked outside then smiled and got out of the Jeep.

Leading her inside Logan spotted Remy in the back of the bar playing pool. Sniffing the air Logan sighed, and kissed Ororo's cheek, "Don't get too close darlin'." Logan ordered a few beers, and made his way toward Remy as he lined up his shot. "Ya calmed down a bit pup?" Remy glanced up took the cue and rammed it against the wall shattering the cue into pieces and punching a hole in the wall, grabbing another cue Remy then went to the end of the pool table and again lined up his shot. "I'll take that as a no..." Logan grunted as he leaned against the wall wrapping an arm around Storm and caressing her hip. They silently watched as Remy sipped at his beer and played a few games ignoring the fact that they were even in the room.

After a few hours, Remy sat in one of the booths and glared at the two X-men still in the room. Finishing his beer and locking eyes with the waitress, Remy motioned that he wanted another round. Taking a chance Storm sat facing Remy while Logan sat beside her, waiting until Remy got his order, Logan started. "Ya know Elena's worried about ya... dissapearin' and all, she threatened to kick my and every single X-men's ass if we didn't find ya."

Remy didn't look up from his beer.

"Remy please say something..." Storm pleaded.

"Look Gumbo, that program was planted there, we had no clue it was there..."

"Ya remember our little conversation at my loft?" Remy asked as he downed his beer. Looking back to Logan when he didn't get and answer. "...Wolfie..." Remy reached back taking out his wallet and dropping a twenty on the table.

"Yeah I remember..." Logan watched the Cajun's every move.

"Dis would be da part were Remy still not learn and was stupid enough ta come back..." He growled as he stood and left the bar.

"Rem...wait" Logan stood as well to try and stop him.

Remy quickly turned, "I'm through with being fucked with, I'm sick and tired of all dis shit...I have a wife and a son now...I don't want ta go through that fucken crap again DAMNIT..." he growled his eyes blazing.

"I know you don't Remy, but like I said someone planted it there, we don't know who, but we're gonna find out alright...Just calm down okay." Logan pleaded.

Remy grumbled then headed for the door, "Don't matter we're leavin...goin' back home..."

"Wait...what about your powers?" Logan asked his voice dripping with worry.

"I'll deal with them myself...nevah wanted ya fucken help in da first place, why da hell couldn't ya just leave me da hell alone and continue thinkin' I'm dead...even if I really absolutely do need ya help, 'parently I need an act of God ta be able ta get it from any of ya..." Remy sneered, as he slammed the door open and walked out of Harry's driving off on Logan's bike.

When Remy arrived at the boathouse he entered, Hunter was crying and Elena was frantic yelling at the Professor, Jean and Hank as they desperately tried to calm her. "What the hell is wrong with you people...what the hell kind of place do you run here?" She screamed out.

"Mrs.LeBeau please calm down..." Charles held out his hands and was surprised when she kept her mouth shut as she stared past him.

"Remy?" she whispered and pushed herself past Hank, running and hugging Remy as if it would be the last time they'd see each other. "Where the hell were you?" she barked out, as she punched his left arm, then leaned on his chest and took slow deep breaths. "Scared the hell out of me..." she rasped. Remy rested his head on top of hers and stroked her back.

Looking up at the three still in the room Remy spoke in a clear voice. "Get...Out..." Elena looked up in her husband's eyes he was definitely pissed.

"Remy we need to..." Hank stepped forward.

"Leave...now..." Remy continued.

Jean stood, "But..."

"Very well Remy..." Xavier cut her off. "But we need to have a talk in the morning..." Charles answered with a tone that meant 'you better be in my office in the morning.' And left the boathouse, the doctor and the redhead following close behind.

Remy sighed and closed his eyes as the door was closed shut. "Rem..."

"Were goin' home..." he told his wife plainly as he kissed her lips lightly, and walked over to Hunter picking him up to quiet him down.

Elena walked over to him, "Why...what happened?"

"...Knew I shouldn't have come back..." he mumbled.

Knowing that she wouldn't get any other kind of answer from him Elena sighed, "Okay...I'll start packing..." she looked at him worriedly.

While she packed their things she had a feeling that leaving was a huge mistake. Remy called the airport and a cab company to come pick them up at a certain time, after Hunter was fed and cleaned, Remy helped his wife pack the rest of their things leaving the bags by the door he then joined her in bed. Leaning her head on Remy's chest, Elena held on tightly. "What happened today, why did you leave?"

"Needed ta think dove..." Remy answered as he caressed her right arm.

"What about your powers..."

"Don' worry bout dem...I'll be all right...you should get some sleep dove...yellin' at the X-men had ta be tiring..." he smiled.

After a few moments still not satisfied with his answers, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Remy chuckled, "Oh nag, nag, nag, get over here." Remy pulled her on top of him and ran his hand through her hair, kissing her forehead he gazed in her eyes. "In da danger room, they ran an Antarctica program...dat's why I lost it when ya found me...dey wanna fuck me over again, I ain't gonna let them..."

Elena had tears in her eyes as she ran her hands up and down his chest. Leaning her head down she kissed him sweetly, which quickly turned heated. Pulling her up Remy let out a groan as she ran her nails down his sides, lifting her shirt up Remy ran his hands down her back and flipped her over as he settled himself atop her, smirking as she moaned out in ecstasy taking her right breast in his mouth, Elena nearly jumped up as Remy entered her and bit down gently on her breast, slowly moving within her Remy took his time in pleasuring his wife. "Remy...I can't take anymore..." she moaned out Remy grinned as he plunged his tongue in her mouth, kissing her demandingly and started to move faster. Trailing kisses down her throat Elena screamed out his name, which was quickly smothered by Remy's mouth.

Totally exhausted Elena then passed out Remy pulled himself out and settled down next to her, watching as her breathing slowed, Remy then surrendered himself to sleep.

"I'm tellin ya Chuck he said he was leaving...he thinks we just brought him here ta screw with him. I called da airport the flight leaves at six in the morning..."

"Scott did you find out who installed that program?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, and you're not gonna like who it is." Scott assured.

Remy groaned as the alarm beside the bed rang out, slowly opening his left eye he glared at the offending clock which read five am, pushing on the button to shut it off it immediately started up again, picking up the clock Remy gave it an extremely weak charge and threw it across the room. And smiled when he heard a small boom in the hall. Getting comfortable again Remy grasped Elena by the waist and pulled her to his chest and lifting the covers wrapped them tightly around them, Remy nuzzled the back of her neck enjoying the feeling of his wife's warm body against his. Desperately wanting a few more minutes of sleep, Remy sighed as he slowly opened his eyes. Someone had just kicked the door open downstairs and was quickly making their way upstairs.

Entering the boathouse Logan sneered at the luggage lined up by the door, and rushed up the stairs to the LeBeau's room Logan growled out, "Listen to me ya little shit, we are not fucking with ya, damnit Gumbo we sure as hell don't want anything to happen to your wife and kid, now we said we were gonna help ya and that's what were gonna do so ya can't leave not yet cause guess what we just found out who planted that fucken program..."

Remy lifted his head drowsily glared at Logan and yawned, getting comfortable again. "It was Bobby...now ya mind I'm kinda tired Wolfie."

"Ya knew?" Logan gawked.

Remy chuckled "I've always known, he jealous cause Rogue refuses to give me up."

"So you're not leaving?"

"No we still leaving." Remy assured.

"Why?"

"Cause 'parently people here still have a little problem bout me being here, and if they still have da nerve ta try something stupid like making me lose control, of my powers just cause dey still pissed, how da hell can I trust 'lena and Hunter ta be safe here...If they get hurt cause of some stupid prank, I'll probably burn down da whole fucken mansion and kill off everyone around me...and da last ting dis boy wants is another death on my conscious...ya see Remy's little dilemma there, Wolfie?"

Wolverine sighed, "Yeah, I see the problem, can ya at least hold off the trip home for a day, so we can all talk and figure this out?"

"Sure Wolfie..." Remy snuggled up to his wife again.

"Um we checked the airport...aren't you going to call and cancel your flight?"

"Why...our flight's for tomorrow..."

Logan grunted, "You sly little bastard..."

"Lo...gan?" Elena moaned out turning in Remy's embrace and kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah darlin'?"

"It's five in da morning, either you leave willingly, or with a six inch heel up your ass...your choice sweetie."

Logan chuckled, "I think I'll go willingly, see ya at the mansion later right?" Logan frowned when he didn't get an answer. "Right?" he repeated.

"Yes we'll be there now ya better scram cause I'm startin ta lose my grip on her and she slowly making her way to da closet."

"Alright, alright I'm leavin...jeesh." Logan chuckled as he quietly made his way downstairs, closed the door behind him and made his way back to the mansion.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Three hours later the LeBeau's made their way up the steps and into the mansion, Xavier using his telepathy had told Remy that they were all in his office and that they were patiently waiting for them. Taking their sweet time Remy opened the door for his wife and grinned as he entered, Scott, Jean, Logan, Storm, Hank, Piotr and Rogue all looked a bit worried except for Bobby of course. Leading his wife to the couch, Elena sat down next to Storm with Hunter in her lap. Remy looked to Piotr, "Sorry fo hittin ya homme, I was so pissed I confused ya with Bobby."

"You're forgiven my friend..." Piotr held out his hand, Remy gladly took it. "You did however surprise me though...when I turned back to my human form you actually left a bruise."

Remy looked at him confused. "I did?" Piotr nodded and lifted his shirt to show the nasty looking bruise on his chest. "Damn homme...that hurt?"

"Only when someone touches it." Piotr tilted his head toward Hank.

Hank sighed, "I did apologize Piotr, I had to see if you had any broken ribs..."

"Remy can we start off?" Xavier asked Remy turned and nodded, sitting down next to Elena. Xavier turned to Bobby, "Bobby why did you do it?"

Bobby sighed, "I don't know I guess I just got tired of Rogue trying to get him back, apparently she can't get it in that thick skull of hers, that he's not gonna come back to her, I just thought that if Gambit had a little reminder you know, that he'd go back home...I know it was stupid I was just so pissed off at Rogue."

Charles wasn't too impressed. "We'll discuss this later Bobby...Rogue...you two may go...Piotr you may go as well if you want to." Piotr nodded and patted Remy on the back, waiting patiently for Bobby and Rogue to join him.

"Remy is there anything we can do or say, to get you to stay and continue your training?" Hank asked.

"Not really..." Remy drawled as he leaned back on the couch.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that they will be well protected." Xavier assured as he gestured to Elena and Hunter. "As you well know you really do need help in trying to control your new found powers."

"Ababababababa..." Hunter squealed as he crawled off his mother's lap and into Remy's lifting him up until their eyes met Remy chuckled as Hunter grasped his father's cheeks, "Abababababababa..."

"What ya tink little man?" he asked the ten-month old.

"Apatapatapata..." Hunter replied, again amazed by the movements of his hands.

Thinking for a moment Remy sighed. "I give ya a week, if anyt'ing else goes wrong we out of here..." Remy stood as he bounced Hunter in his arms and as an after thought added, "And if anyt'ing happens ta these two...ya'll regret I ever survived Antarctica... Yeah dey will..." he cooed at Hunter who started giggling, Remy grinned as he walked out of Xavier's office, Elena right behind him and closed the door. Seeing a familiar someone from the corner of his eye that just ducked into the nearest room Remy smirked. 'So ya still holdin a grudge hun.'

"So were up to threats now?" Elena snickered as they walked down the hall.

"When you two are involved...absolutely chère."

"Guess ya should cancel our flight hun?"

Wrapping his right arm around her waist Remy leaned down to her ear, "I'll do it later chère..." Kissed her cheek, "How bout a picnic in da park...sound good to ya?" Elena smiled and nodded, as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Well that was easy..." Scott spoke up.

"Easy?" Logan snorted, "You do know he's still pissed right, and I for one don't blame him...he totally doesn't trust us anymore Chuck."

"Yes I know it's amazing we were able to convince him to come back." Charles sighed.

"Wait if he didn't trust us before the danger room incident, then why bother coming back..." Scott thought for a moment "...unless it's for Elena and Hunter?"

The Professor smiled and nodded. "He's afraid he'll harm them if he loses control."

"All right so how do we regain his trust?" Jean asked crossing her arms.

Logan chuckled, as a memory popped up in his head, "Ya don't...he ain't ever gonna trust us again...But we can try and lighten his mood a little...How about a night out on the town..."

"That would be a good idea Logan but who would take care of Hunter?" Charles quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, how bout Piotr and Kitty?" Hank suggested.

"Yes Remy still trusts Piotr, and he has no grudge against Kitty." Storm smiled.

After dinner a few days later

"Remy wait up..." Jean and Jubilee ran over to him and explained that she and a few others, including Logan and Storm were all going out tonight and pleaded for he and Elena to join them. After about twenty minutes of begging Remy entered the boathouse the two girls hot on his heels. "Please...please...please..."

"Fo the love of...shut-up..." Remy whined as he took off his jacket and draped it over a chair.

"What are they begging for?" Elena chuckled as she sat on the couch cradling Hunter to her side and feeding him a bottle.

Remy sighed and slouched on the other side of the couch before he could answer Jean started. "A few of us..."

"Including Logan and Storm..." Jubilee quickly cut in.

"Are going out tonight, and we want you two to come, you know like a starting over..."

"Were going out at a club, dancing and drinking...please say you'll come." Jubilee cut in again.

Elena glanced up at Remy who was staring at her and shrugged giving her the annoying task of making the decision. "I'd love ta go, lord knows we need ta get off this property, but I ain't taking Hunter too a club...sorry."

"Oh nono...we got someone to baby-sit for you..." Remy looked at Jubilee and snorted. "Piotr and Kitty..." She answered.

"They said they'd be happy to..." Jean smiled at Remy hoping they would accept.

Remy stretched and thought about it for a moment. Elena looked at him mischievously and grinned. Taking the hint Remy sighed as he looked at Jubilee.

"Yeah please we're leaving in about an hour..." Jubilee had her hands clasped together and was bouncing in place.

"Ya ain't gonna be acting like dat all night are ya?"

"Is that a yes?" Jean asked with a smile.

Remy groaned as he got up, Elena giggled, "Tell Piotr and Kitty ta be here in half in hour."

Half an hour later

Remy already dressed to go out was playing with Hunter on the floor, while Elena was getting ready. A knock on the door was heard. "It's open..." Remy called out as he tickled Hunter. Kitty squealed when she dragged Piotr in the living room dropped to the floor and started to babble with the baby.

When Elena came down she smiled, "Why is it a baby always has that kind of hold on people?"

"What make normal people babble like idiots?" Remy looked over his shoulder and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Ya plannin on makin Remy beat da livin hell out of anybody lookin at my woman?"

Wearing a backless dark blue dress that flowed to her knees, with a plunging neck line as well as a shawl, Elena smiled innocently as she twirled around holding her hands behind her back, and bit on her lower lip. "Would ya?"

Remy chuckled as he placed Hunter on the floor, stood up and whispered in his wife's ear. Laughing Elena poked him in the ribs sat on the couch and picked up Hunter. "Okay this kid is extremely easy ta take care of, you can't lose him cause he won't stop babbling..."

"Ababababababa..."

Elena smiled and continued "...unless he's sleeping or has something in his mouth, he's already been fed, just change him before you put him to bed at ten and please keep an eye on him...at all times, if he's not in his crib or playpen...if he gets fussy just stick a pacifier in his mouth and walk him around the room...I think that's about it."

"No one especially Bobby and Rogue gets in the house, 'xcept maybe Xavier or Hank...Hunter doesn't leave da house." Remy instructed, both Piotr and Kitty nodded.

"Of course my friend...do not worry nothing will harm your little boy."

"Yeah quit worrying and go have fun..." Kitty chirped, as Elena handed her son to the hyper girl. Elena kissed his forehead; Remy approached running his thumb against his son's cheek then kissed it.

Logan and Ororo entered the boathouse, "Hey you two ready?"

Remy grinned. "Come on dove let's go dancing..."

Arriving at the club, Remy smirked at the line up, "Damn and we want ta get in there...I'd rather just go to Harry's..." Logan grumbled as he eyed Wanda, Pyro, Jubilee, Kurt, Jean and Scott, "Hey Cyke...How long you six been waiting?"

Jean huffed "At least an hour."

Remy shook his head, "Amateurs..." he mumbled "Ya'll are pathetic come on..." Gently bringing his wife's arm around his shoulder Remy led the group of eight inside the dance club, with no trouble at all.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kurt asked.

"Simple...Guild owns da club..." Remy answered plainly.

"Are you shitting me?" Cyke gasped as Logan chuckled.

Remy shook his head no as he checked his coat and Elena's shawl at the door, leading her within the establishment Remy felt as if he was being watched and so held Elena close and whispered. "Drink or dance?" Moving to the music Elena smiled as she rubbed herself against Remy... "Dance..." he grinned as he led her through the mass of people jumping and gyrating to the music, twirling Elena around, Remy totally forgot about the others.

Sitting at a table they all watched the Cajun dance with his wife, "Man I wish I could dance like that." Jubilee whined, Remy was behind Elena an arm around her waist. Elena laughed when the dance version of her favorite song started playing, Smirking Remy twirled her and slow danced with her.

"I need you baby..." she grinned, and continued mouthing off the words Remy kissed the side of her mouth as she wrapped an arm around his neck the other hand played with his belt, "You're just to good to be true." She continued, Remy chuckled as he twirled her, her back was now to his chest. As she continued to sing, Remy gently clamped a hand over her mouth, laughing Elena continued singing. "ahhh beeed ouuu aabbby...ffff iiitttt's kiitteee aaarriiiight..." Twirling her again chest to chest, Remy held her close and kept her quiet by kissing her passionately, Elena responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, and smirked as the song ended, and a fast one began, "Ya gonna make me thirsty or what?"

Stepping to the beat, Elena lifted her arms and smiled as Remy leaned into her glaring at the men behind her who were watching her with lust filled eyes. Taking her hand Remy spinned her twice and dipped her, kissing her exposed throat. Lifting her up Remy rested his forehead on hers.

"Down my sweet little thief..." Elena gave a wicked grin, as she whispered in his ear, "If they touch, then you can pounce..." she giggled.

"Where do they get all that energy?" Pyro asked as he looked at his watch. "They've been dancing like that for over an hour and a half."

Logan chuckled as he sipped his beer, Storm leaned her head on his shoulder and watched her brother with a smile.

"You really think this night out is going to help us to get Remy to trust us again?" Kurt asked Logan curiously.

"Nope..."

"What do you mean nope?" Wanda asked.

"Well Jean and Jubes told them that this was a night out to start over...kind of thing...right?"

"Yeah and..." Jubilee leaned forward.

"Well those two are the only one enjoying themselves at the moment while ya'll are just sitting here staring at them...Gumbo's not an idiot he probably already knew this the moment ya asked."

"Then why bother coming?"

"For Elena..." Storm smiled as she saw Remy put his hand on Elena's mouth.

"Is my dove thirsty yet?" Remy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mhmmm..."

Walking over to the bar Remy sat her down on a stool and ordered a few drinks, and grinned when Logan aproached knowing very well that the Wolverine was miserable with this kind of music and wanted to get the hell out of here, Remy was kinda amazed that he hadn't punched or skewered anyone yet...

"Enjoying yourself Gumbo?" he grunted.

"But of course Wolfie," Remy leaned back on the counter and finished his drink.

"You two wanna finish this night off at Harry's with a couple rounds?"

Seeing the hint of a plea in his eyes Remy chuckled, "Ah why da hell not...da lady needs ta cool off anyway." He answered as he scanned his surroundings that feeling that someone was watching him was still there, spotting the man hidden within the shadows Remy glared and extended his arm, Elena wrapped her's around his, Remy put his coat on Elena and led her outside. Grabbing the cell phone Elena called Kitty to check on Hunter.

Harry's Bar

They were all laughing in the back, Remy lined up his shot and yet again won the game. "Dis ain't fun no more, ya'll need ta practice...If ya wanna play 'nother game just gimme da money now..." Remy drawled as he put the cue away, grabbed his beer and sat on the bar his legs dangling over the side his feet rested on two stools. It was now a little after one in the morning, Elena walked over to Remy and leaned against his chest closing her eyes. Wrapping his arms around her Remy whispered in her ear, "Ya tired my dove?"

Tilting her head up Elena smiled "Dance with me..." she whispered taking his hand and after jumping off the counter Remy was then led away from the others, stopping at the jukebox Remy put on a slow song. Finishing his beer Remy set the bottle down on a table and kissed his wife passionately, as they slowly stepped to the rhythm of the music.

Arriving at the boathouse Remy chuckled at the sight Piotr was asleep on a chair his arms crossed at his chest a blank expression on his face, while Kitty was curled up in a blanket on the couch. Remy gently shook Piotr's arm. "Hey homme..."

Jolted awake Piotr looked around. "Ah how was your night Gambit?"

"Great...tanks for da break...have any trouble with mon fils?"

"No problem at all, as you said he babbled all night."

"Hey Kit Kat..." Remy grinned as Kitty looked up drowsily.

"Have fun?" Kitty grinned.

"Yeah now go...get...tink thoughts of my bed so comfy, can't wait ta sleep in it..." Remy looked up and waved his hands in the air.

Kitty laughed and got up, "See you tomorrow Remy..."

"Bye..." Remy watched as they closed the door behind them and thought for a moment. 'Wonder how long he been spying on me?'

"Remy..."

"Yeah dove?"

"Coming to bed?"

"Jus' locking up chère, be right there."

Expanding his spatial awareness to it's full extent Remy checked on his son then slowly walking to his room stopped for a moment as he sensed movement outside the boathouse, sensing that it wasn't hostile he then shrugged it off, Remy changed into a shirt and pajama bottoms and joined Elena in bed holding her tightly they both fell asleep.

Sleeping on his left side Elena's back against his chest. Remy's eyes snapped open as he again felt someone outside. Glancing at the clock which read five am. Remy carefully lifted the covers, Elena moaned at the sudden chill. Remy kissed her lips softly to quiet her, and got out of bed. Checking on Hunter who was still sound asleep, Remy then grabbed a pack of cards as he made his way downstairs. Stepping outside he began to shuffle the cards and leaned against the house. "Remy?" he heard.

Without looking Remy made his way down the dock towards the lake, "Watcha want Summers?"

"Well considering that your outside at five am shuffling cards in your pajamas, I'm sure that you don't want to hear any bullshit right?"

"Nope..."

"Professor sent me here he sensed someone lurking around the boathouse, Logan's prowling in the woods."

Remy smirked.

"Your smiling?" Scott scoffed, then frowned. "Wait a minute don't tell me you know who it is!"

"He been watchin me for a while now..." Remy looked across the lake, the intruder was now long gone.

"Who?"

Remy chuckled "If Remy tells you he'll run off."

"Remy you have to tell us..."

"I'll tell Xavier later...Night one-eye..." Remy turned and headed back to the boathouse to try and get a few more hours sleep.

A/N:can ya tell I was listening ta dance music while writing this...promise it's the last dance/club scene...sorry if it sounds repetitious.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

That morning Remy had brought his family to be with Storm, while he had his session with the Professor, "Good morning Remy, now before we begin Scott informed me this morning that you knew who the intruder was, would you be so kind as to tell me who it is?"

"Sure, I'll do ya one bettah though, he's snooping at the boathouse right now...ya wanna send Wolfie over ta drag his ass back here..." Remy drawled.

Charles frowned then concentrated on the boathouse for the intruder and gasped as he realized who it was.

"He just won't give up until I've been punished..." Remy frowned.

Charles sighed as he telepathically ordered Logan to bring the intruder to the mansion unharmed. "Perhaps we should postpone today's session..." Xavier suggested.

"Yeah why not..." Remy answered taking out his cards and played a game of solitaire.

Logan growled as he pushed the man forward and through the door leading to Xavier's office.

The man glared at the Cajun as he was shoved into a chair, "Enjoying your happy little life traitor?" Warren hissed.

Remy sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ah god...try expanding your vocabulary homme..."

"Shut-up murderer..."

"Warren..." Charles frowned.

"Don't give me all that crap, he killed off the Morlocks and he's still walking around unpunished..."

Remy glared at Worthington. "I did not kill them...the Marauders did..."

"You led them there..."

"That's enough Wings..." Logan growled.

"No it isn't...he needs to suffer..." Warren scowled as he expanded his wings and crashed through the window.

Rushing to the window Remy and Logan tried to see where he went, getting a bad feeling Remy jumped out of the window and climbed up and ran across the roof to Storm's loft. Jumping on her balcony Remy panicked as he saw Storm unconscious on the floor, "Stormy..." looking around he saw no one else in the room, closing his eyes Remy concentrated and tried to sense Elena.

"Gum...'Ro..." Logan had followed Remy and paled as he saw Storm on the floor. "'Ro..." Logan rushed over to her and gently shook her, hearing her moan he released a shaky breath. "C'mon wake up darlin'...open your eyes..."

"Logan?"

Picking her up Logan sat her on the bed, "Scared the hell out of me...what happened?"

"I was just watering my plants, when Warren rushed in here and threw me to the ground."

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"He wants me to suffer remember..." Remy seethed his eyes glowing.

Storm's face paled, "no...Where's Elena...the baby..." she panicked as she rushed towards the balcony.

Logan looked at Remy who was desperatly trying to control his anger, _Chuck please tell me Elena and the baby are still on the grounds..._

Picking up on Wolverine's thought Xavier quickly tried to sense the two, _I can sense Hunter but not Elena..._

_Where?_

_Outside near the gardens..._

Logan quickly stood, "C'mon pup..." Remy stood as well and followed the Wolverine.

Entering the gardens, Logan sniffed around while Remy stood completely still, Logan turned to his friend, "Rem?"

Quickly walking past Logan Remy followed his senses until he could hear a small whimper. Kneeling down Remy carefully picked up Hunter who was well hidden underneath a bench.

"That son of a bitch I'll kill him..." Logan growled, as Remy sat on the bench looking over his son to make sure he didn't have any injuries.

Twenty minutes later

Jean, Rogue and Kitty came down the stairs, Scott, Kurt and Piotr were watching over Remy who was sitting on the couch with Hunter cradled to his chest. "The Professor is still searching for her, how's Remy doing?" Jean asked.

"No clue he hasn't moved since..." Piotr answered.

"Any news on Logan?" Bobby whispered as he stood next to Scott.

"No...Warren probably took to the air, so he wouldn't be tracked."

"I heard Hank tried to check Hunter over, but Remy refused to let him out of his arms." Rogue crossed her arms as she sat on the bottom step of the stairs staring at the two LeBeaus.

Remy finally after calming down asked Kitty to care for Hunter for a while, walking into the library he settled himself in front of the computer sending an e-mail to Lapin the computer genius, immediately receiving a reply he asked him to find anything and everything about Warren Worthington...

About half an hour later, Lapin had sent blueprints and documents of his estate and holdings...Remy glanced through them but found nothing that could help him, then a thought hit him. 'He wants me to suffer...go through the same thing...that sick bastard...' Remy quickly got up and rushed over to the boathouse changing into his thieving attire...

Running back to the mansion Remy stole Logan's Jeep and made his way to the city, parking at the side of the road Remy glanced around him then creeped into an alley, lifting up a manhole Remy jumped down to the sewers and silently made his way to the Morlocks old home.

"I've been able to pinpoint Warren's location..." Xavier told his X-men, "However I fear that Remy is no longer on the mansion's grounds..."

"Whoa why the hell would he just leave?" Bobby asked.

"He wouldn't unless he knew were to look for Warren..." Hank answered.

"Don't tell me he found out were Wings was and left without telling us...Why does he keep doing that?" Bobby scowled, suddenly feeling like a jerk for messing with the programs in the danger room.

"We better get there quick Chuck...Cause if he hurt Elena, Remy might go crazy and actually kill Warren..." The Professor nodded as they made their way to the jet.

Remy crept up at the entrance to a tunnel then held his breath as he heard shouting...

"WAKE-UP..." Warren yelled at the woman as he paced the room. Elena had been thrown to the ground blood trickled out of her mouth and down a deep gash on her throat, her arms were scratched and bruised. When Warren had crashed through Storm's loft, Storm had sent a burst of wind towards Elena making her fly out of the window and to land gently down to the ground, panicking Elena ran towards the garden when she heard the sounds of wings flapping she quickly hid Hunter underneath a bench and ran in the opposite direction, Warren rammed into her knocking her unconscious. Picking her up he flew off towards the Morlock tunnels. "I can't believe you would marry that murderer..." he mumbled as he glared at the woman. "Or bare his child...too bad you hid the child, but you'll do in breaking him when I send him your head." Warren blinded by his rage took three steps and knelt down to Elena slowly wrapping his hands around the woman's throat.

Remy his eyes blazing with rage slowly sneaked up behind the winged mutant, Warren so caught up in trying to choke the woman, didn't notice. Remy then quickly wrapped an arm around Warren's neck, gasping for breath Warren tried to throw the intruder off him with no such luck, spreading his wings he tried to take flight but was unable to as the intruder kicked out Warren's knees from under him slamming the winged mutant to the ground, Warren was then thrown to the other side of the room and crashed in the wall landing on the ground with a dull thud. Warren gasped for breath as he opened his eyes to look at his attacker.

Remy slowly knelt beside his wife, running his hand against her cheek, Elena was extremely pale her skin felt like ice...in fact she was barely breathing. "Like what you see traitor, wait until I find your son..." Warren rasped as he rubbed at his throat. With that said Remy started to tremble, Warren laughed but quickly stopped as he was starting to sweat and small fires started to form on the ground as well as on parts of the walls, the water started to boil and evaporate, Warren had no idea what was going on as he slowly stood. Glancing back to Gambit who was now grabbing his head and seemed to hyperventilate.

"Oh my god...Remy..." Scott yelled as the X-men rushed in the room.

"What da hell is going on?" Bobby looked around.

"Remy's losing control of his powers..." Jean answered as she spotted Elena, "We have to get her out of here..."

"How do we stop Remy?" Hank asked.

"Leave that to me..." Logan growled. "Hurry up and get everyone out of here, this whole place might blow or cave in..."

They all watched as the ground broke and caved in the rock as if a force was pushing it down beneath the Cajun as he started to scream, his hands had burst into flames.

Logan leapt at Remy slamming his back to the ground, unsheathing his claws Logan pinned Remy's arms to the floor, as he started convulsing blood was coming out of his eyes and ears. Logan could feel as well as see the skin of his arms as it started to burn.

Hank quickly made his way towards Elena, but found himself slammed against the wall. "Hank ya all right?" Bobby yelled out, while Scott went after Warren.

"Oh my...What just happened..." Hank grunted as he slowly stood.

Jean concentrated on Remy's thoughts to try and calm him down, then she cried out as she felt Remy's pain, his entire life coursed through her, living on the streets at seven, Sinister's cruelty, Antarctica, and much more and now Elena as he thought her dead. "JEAN..." Scott rushed over to her as he pushed Warren to the ground.

"It's Remy...I can't get to him he thinks she's dead...he wants us all to pay...he blames us for it..."

Hearing this Logan leaned down to Remy's ear and spoke in a clear calm voice. "Remy, Elena's not dead, but if you don't stop she will be..."

All the X-men were suddenly thrown to the ground, Logan was pulled off Remy and slammed into Warren not one of them was able to move, it felt as if they were being slowly crushed then everything became quiet, and the weight was lifted off them. Breathing hard Remy stared at the ceiling, the fire that surrounded him began to lessen and die out. Remy slowly sat up and rested his head on his right knee.

Logan coughed out as he forced himself to stand, he took a step then fell to his knees, "Anyone else feel totally drained?" he asked a few moans and curses were his answer.

Hank slowly stood "Jean do you sense anything from him?"

Jean concentrated then shook her head, as Logan carefully made his way towards the Cajun, "Gumbo?" he whispered. Remy lifted his head then slowly stood, feeling totally exhausted Remy looked himself over turning his head he gasped at what he saw.

"Mon dieu..."

"Remy?" Hank approached cautiously.

Remy quickly turned his head, immediately feeling dizzy, "Well what da hell ya lookin at...that lady needs help." Then Remy took a step back his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he passed out, falling backwards Remy never hit the ground as Logan quickly caught him.

"Come on let's get out of here..." Scott ordered as he latched his arm onto Warren and practically dragged him out of the tunnels, Logan shouldered Remy, while Hank carefully carried Elena.

X-mansion

Piotr stood guard at Warren's bedroom door, Warren was confined to his room a Genoshan collar strapped to his neck, The Professor would deal with him later.

Hank with the help of Jean quickly hooked up the two LeBeau's on monitors, the Professor sat by Remy in deep concentration, Jean cleaned Elena's wounds while Hank quickly assessed her injuries. Elena wasn't too bad she suffered a concussion and two bruised ribs, while with Remy there wasn't anything wrong with him physically except for a few minor burns, but mentally the Professor couldn't sense anything.

A few hours later Elena moaned as she slowly woke up, "Ah god what hit me?"

"Well it's good ta hear your voice darlin'" Logan smiled as he sat next to her.

"Where...what the hell happened?" she asked as she recognized her surroundings.

Logan sat back and thought for a moment on how to tell her what happened.

"Hunter, oh my god..."

"Relax we found him he's safe...Storm and Kitty are with him."

Elena ran a hand in her hair and released a shaky breath. "Remy?"

"Well...ya see Gumbo's the one who found ya and well he kinda lost it...he thought you were dead, his powers went crazy and well he hasn't woken up yet..."

"Is he okay?"

"Physically yeah..."

"Physically...What the hell are you not telling me?" Logan rubbed the back of his neck, when the Professor entered the room. "Don't say one word..." she ordered the man in the wheelchair, Xavier stopped and lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Elena looked back to Logan waiting for his answer.

"Rem, didn't recognize you..."

"What?"

"Before he passed out, the last thing he said was 'that lady needs help.'" Elena just stared at him in awe.

Hearing this Charles sent a telepathic thought to Storm then decided to speak up, "I'm afraid that his mind overloaded with past memories according to Jean, this sudden amnesia of his may only be temporary, the only way to know is to wait for him to wake up."

"Ah man...what a nightmare..." she groaned. As she closed her eyes her left hand massaging her temple.

After a few minutes the door whooshed open, "Abababababa..." Elena's eyes snapped open.

"Oh gimme..." she cried Storm sat Hunter down on the bed. "Come 'ere..." she cooed and clapped her hands. Hunter crawled as fast as he could towards his mother, Elena hissed as she picked him up and cradled him to her.

"Careful darlin ya got two bruised ribs..."

"Remy...where is he?" she asked.

"Behind that curtain..." Logan answered. "Wanna see him?" Elena nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Remy woke up six days later, in a daze not wanting to get up or answer questions because he had a huge headache Remy turned on his left side and got comfortable in his bed while hugging a pillow, his eyes slowly opened. 'What da hell am I doing in med-lab?' Remy slowly lifted his head and looked around, then the sound of a baby laughing caught his attention, 'What da...' Sitting up and getting out of bed Remy quickly wished he hadn't as he fell to the ground.

Hearing a thud Hank quickly made his way to Remy, "Remy, are you all right?" Hank asked as he kneeled down next to the thief.

"Why da hell did I fall..."

"Remy..."

"...What am I doin' here?"

"Remy calm down, your all right...now what's the last thing you remember?" Remy just looked at Hank then at the floor desperately trying to remember anything but nothing came to mind.

Shaking his head, "I don' know, what am I doin' here?" Remy growled.

"You've lost control of your powers, you've been unconscious for six days now."

"ABABABABABABA..."

"And what is that?"

Hank smiled, "That would be Hunter..."

"Who?"

Hank's smile quickly disappeared, as he helped Remy on to the bed, "Wait here..." Hank ordered, as he stood and went in the other room, Elena was in tears. Hank called for the Professor and Logan to join them. "May I take Hunter to him?" Hank asked, Elena nodded as she put her son in the doctor's arms, "...will you stay here until Charles and Logan arrive...it won't be long." Elena nodded again as she hugged herself and sat in a chair a tear rolled down her cheek, "He'll remember soon don't worry." Hank whispered with a smile.

Hank made his way back to Remy, Hunter babbled all the way there, "What's with the bébé?" he asked. Hank smiled and sat Hunter on the bed, who immediately crawled to the Cajun, Remy smiled and hesitantly picked him up, "Well now you a handsome one..." he chuckled.

"Abababababa..."

Remy grinned as he bounced the boy on his lap. That familiar whoosh of the doors as they opened was heard, "Who's is he?" Remy asked as he tweaked the babe's nose.

"Yours..." Logan smiled as he stood next to Hank.

"What?" Remy looked up dumbfounded.

"He's your son, Remy..." Charles calmly answered.

"How did...what...when...tink I'd know if I had a son..." Remy lifted the boy up and examined him.

"Gumbo take a look at your left hand..." Remy frowned then gawked at the wedding ring on his finger.

"I'm married?"

"Almost two years..." Logan answered.

Remy just stared, and then looked at the baby. "Your powers have evolved, you've received a massive blow and you've attained amnesia, I'm afraid..."

"Who'd I marry?"

Logan smiled, "Come here darlin'" Logan stretched out his hand and led Elena to the confused Cajun "This is Elena, your wife." Remy stared at her eyes, and surprisingly he gasped. "Gumbo?"

'Sometin'...bout those eyes...' Remy then blinked and shook his head. "Wha?" As Hunter squealed.

"Perhaps we should leave you three alone for a moment to get reacquainted..." Hank smirked.

"Yeah, shoo..." Remy grinned as he waved them away.

Charles turned to leave with a smile. Logan and Hank followed with smiles of their own.

"So...um how old is he?" Remy asked his eyes still locked on hers.

Elena smiled as she tickled the babe's chin, "Almost eleven months."

"Heh..." Remy glanced at Hunter. "How'd we meet?"

Elena smiled at the memory, "On the beach in New Orleans, I was swimming and bumped into you."

The conversation went on for about an hour, that's when Hank entered the room. He smiled at the sight Remy and Elena sat on the bed facing each other, Hunter was between them crawling from one to the other. "Well now is everything alright?" he asked.

"Ting's 'lena told me sound familiar but still don' remember much Hank...What happened with Rogue?"

"I'm afraid that you two had a disagreement and went your separate ways."

"Disagreement...bout what?"

Hank just shrugged and smiled, "Don't worry it will come back, just give yourself time." Remy nodded and smiled when Hunter yawned, and laid his head on Remy's leg.

"Okay he doesn't remember so what do we do?" Scott asked.

"At the moment, we let him get used to having a family again, I do not want talk of Antarctica until he's comfortable and relaxed, I have given full warning to others such as Warren, that if they approach Remy and his family they will be severely disciplined, Logan, Scott, Jean, Storm and Hank I want at least one of you with them at all times when they leave the boathouse, I do not want a repeat of what happened in the Morlock tunnels, I also want the computer purged of all programs that have anything concerning snow or the Morlocks from it's system...is that understood?" Charles ordered, everyone nodded.

"We should probably inform Elena not to say anything also, we've no idea how much she knows of Remy's past." Jean thought aloud.

"I'll ask her..." Storm answered.

"What about Rogue...I told Remy that they had a disagreement and that was why they had separated...he might track her down to try and find out about what?" Hank looked on worriedly.

"I'll talk ta her, Chuck..." Logan offered, Charles nodded and dismissed his X-men.

A few days later Remy walked around the living room of the boathouse, "You okay?" Elena asked as she put Hunter in his playpen.

"Yeah, dis just weird..." he chuckled, as he looked around.

"What knowing ya have a wife and kid?" She smiled.

Remy turned to look at her and grinned. "Still can't believe I'm a père..." he looked at the playpen and chuckled when Hunter screeched. Kneeling down, Remy shook Hunter's hand, "You misbehavin petite?" he asked, Hunter giggled.

Elena quietly made her way to the kitchen, about to prepare lunch but instead just stared out the window.

Remy slowly made his way upstairs and looked in all the rooms. Entering one of the bedrooms Remy looked through the closet, inhaling a very familiar scent Remy looked around the room his eyes stopping at a bottle of perfume picking up the bottle Remy inhaled the sweet scent and grinned he actually remembered giving the perfume to Elena, putting the bottle back on the desk Remy sat on the floor deep in thought.

'Wander what da disagreement was that Roguie and I separated...Too bad she ain't here so I can ask...Maybe Wolfie knows...I'll have ta ask him later...Why da hell am I even tinking bout dis...I'm happy with 'lena...right...I mean we have a bébé...' Remy smiled at the thought of his son.

Elena who was now sitting on the couch was taking deep breaths trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, she hoped that Remy would remember soon. Ever since he woke up he'd ask questions, Elena was happy to answer, but Remy would sometimes keep his distance as if he wasn't entirely sure. Every time they would almost touch he'd pull back or turn his head. Looking at Hunter who was starting to nod off, Elena picked him up and headed upstairs, and put him in his crib.

Walking to their room Elena stopped at the door, brushing away a few tears, 'I want my old Remy back...' she thought, she so desperately wanted him to hold her in his arms.

Remy sensed someone at the door and looked up, her eyes were all puffy, 'Why she crying?' "What's da matter?" Remy asked concerned, Elena sniffed, smiled and shook her head, "'lena?"

"Ah nothing..." she looked down, then frowned. "Ack...this is stupid..." she whispered as she quickly turned to leave.

"Non,non,non wait...come 'ere." Elena slowly turned and entered the room, Remy held out his hand Elena took it and so Remy gently pulled her down to sit in front of him, and brushed away a tear. "Why you crying?" he asked.

Elena took a breath and stared at his chest, "I don't know, you just...scared me so much when you wouldn't wake up...and now you don't even remember us and..." a few more tears rolled down her cheeks as she brushed the hair out of her eyes with her hands desperately trying not to cry.

"Shhh..." Remy pulled her on his lap and hugged her close. "I remember a little bit...just a bit fuzzy dat's all..." Remy lifted her head and looked deeply in her eyes. He really didn't want to see her cry. "I remember these eyes... Somet'ing tells me these eyes are what drove dis here Cajun crazy for ya chère..." Elena smiled and looked down to her left Remy caressed her cheek and smiled, then noticed the tattoo on her ankle, running his thumb on the little white bird Remy smirked. "Dove?" he whispered, Elena looked up. Remy had his eyes closed then smiled, as an image of a beach popped in his head. "...My dove..." he continued. Elena cupped his face caressing his jaw, Remy looked up and ran his right hand in her hair resting it at the back of her neck, and gently pulled her head towards his, hesitating for a moment silently asking if it was alright. Elena leaned forward as Remy kissed her sweetly, when the kiss broke Remy smiled and quirked an eyebrow, "Hm definitely remember dat..." he grinned, Elena laughed then purred when Remy captured her lips again, running his tongue on her lower lip to gain access to her mouth, deepening the kiss.

As they broke for air Elena sighed, "I know this is a really stupid question but do you really think we should be doing this, I mean you don't even remember me..."

Remy smirked, "Well den tink maybe we should get ta know each other, let's see ya my wife...ya smart an sweet..." Remy held her tightly and lightly kissed her lips, Elena smiled. "I'm charming...an I'm bettin am a pain in the ass sometimes..." he chuckled. "Ya have da most amazing blue eyes..." he kissed her again. "Ya gave me a beautiful baby boy..." He continued, Elena chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his. "Anyt'ing else Remy should know?" he whispered with a smile.

Elena grinned "Yes..." she answered and leaned down to stare at his eyes, "I love you..." she continued and pressed her lips onto his, as their hands explored, gently caressing each others bodies, a knock could be heard outside, Elena gasped as she broke the kiss, "Hun, of course..." she whined.

Remy chuckled, "Remind me ta hurt whoever's at the door chère..." Remy leaned forward and kissed her passionately again. Pulling her closer to him Remy laid her down and moved on top of her, whoever was at the door knocked again. Remy groaned "Do not move..." he ordered and smiled when she pouted, while he stood and cursed. But then grinned when he heard Elena laugh. Rushing downstairs Remy ran to the door and sighed, "What da hell ya want?" he whined.

"Are we interruptin'?" Logan smiled.

"Actually ya are..." Remy grinned.

"Really?" Scott crossed his arms.

"Yeah I was getting reacquainted wit da wife, ya mind..."

"Actually the Professor sent us to see how you were doing." Scott sighed.

"Remy was doin' fine til ya came along one-eye..."

"Alright, alright we get the picture, we'll see you three tomorrow alright?" Logan chuckled.

"Yeah sure Wolfie, see ya." Remy slammed the door shut and rushed back upstairs, lord knows he wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting.

A few hours later after a very passionate make-out session(no love making) Remy and Elena were lying on their bed talking and laughing, Elena rested her head on Remy's chest playing with his shirt, while he ran his right hand through her hair. Gazing at her eyes Remy leaned down and kissed her lightly when all of a sudden a loud screech could be heard. Remy flinched, "Wow...he got powerful lungs don' he?"

Elena chuckled, "You have no idea..." as she reluctantly tried to stand up, Remy held her down with a firm but gentle grip. "Rem...ya do know he ain't gonna stop screaming until someone gets him..." she smiled.

"Ya promise ta come back in here da moment ya pick him up and I'll let ya go..." Remy grinned then frowned. "Why does dat sound so familiar?"

Elena giggled, "Does Paris ring a bell?" she asked as she pried herself loose from his grip, only to be pulled back down. "Remy..." she squirmed.

"Ya didn't promise chère..." he smirked.

"Oh alright, I promise..." she chuckled as she kissed his cheek and left ta get Hunter.

As he watched his wife leave Remy leaned back down on the bed. "...Paris?"

That night Remy had given Hunter his bath and was now rocking him to sleep, holding him close to his chest Remy ran his thumb on the boy's cheek watching all of his son's movements during sleep at how his chest would slowly rise and fall, his tiny fists as well as his feet would sometimes twitch his eyelids would flutter as he dreamt...he just couldn't believe that he had helped make this little life he held...and was so pissed at how he could forget. Feeling a presence at the door, Remy slowly looked up and smiled, "Been a while since ya rocked him to sleep like that...Think he missed ya..." Elena whispered as she walked in the room and lightly kissed her son's forehead. Slowly getting up Remy laid Hunter down in his crib and covered him with a blanket. Remy continued watching Hunter sleep, Elena touched his shoulder Remy looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Remy chuckled, and took her hand leading her out of Hunter's room and down the stairs into the living room. "Remy's just fine chère..." turning around Remy gazed in her eyes and kissed her lips lightly.

Elena snorted, "Ahun...whatcha got going on in that head of yours?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Remy smiled, "Why nothin chère..." Elena took a step back and eyed him over. Remy crossed his arms with an amused look. "Like what ya see?"

"Well now I don't know I'd have to check you over..." she giggled stepping closer and running her index finger down his arm, Elena ran her hands up and down his biceps and walked around him as if she was inspecting a car.

Remy chuckled and looked behind his shoulder. "Ya got that hungry look in ya eyes chère, ya appraising dis here Cajun...how much is Remy worth?" he mused.

Elena laughed and leaned against his back whispering in his ear "Well that all depends..." she ran her hands down his back.

"On what?" he asked curiously.

Resting her hands on his lower back, Elena smirked as she looked down enjoying the view, "Why the warranty of course..." Remy laughed and Elena not being able to help herself grasped her husband's behind then took off running. Remy not expecting this kind of behavior from his wife let out a yelp and watched as she ran behind the couch eyeing her husband. Remy grinned as he watched his prey getting ready to run again, Elena took a step back keeping an eye on Remy who only sighed and crossed his arms. "What no retaliation?" she asked.

Remy chuckled, "Ya playin with a master tief dove...no where ya go I won't find ya..." Remy looked towards the kitchen with concern on his face then grinned when he glanced over at his wife who did the same thinking she had left the stove on or something. With that little distraction in place, Remy leapt over the couch, Elena totally surprised tried to run to the kitchen but was only able to take a few steps as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her back to Remy's chest breathing deeply down her neck, "Ya give up chère?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Elena turned in his embrace and looked in his eyes, forcing Remy to take two steps back. "Not yet..." she answered as she tripped him and pushed him on the couch, landing on top of him trapping him onto the couch.

Remy looked around dumbfounded, "Well dat's nevah happened before...Who teach ya how ta outsmart dis here Cajun?" He grinned.

"Who do ya think...I learned from the master himself..." she laughed as she tickled his sides.

Capturing her wrists Remy pulled her down, "Anyting else da master teach ya?" he chuckled as he watched her squirm. "Don tell me I nevah taught ya how ta break free from my hold?"

"We never got to that part yet...always kept getting distracted." She chirped as she nipped at his bottom lip. Releasing her from his grip Remy slowly sat up,  
straddling his hips Elena ran her hands through his hair and brought his head closer to hers. Leaning up Remy captured her lips with his.

Screams...Remy tossed and turned in bed covered in sweat, breathing heavily. "Non..." he whispered.

Elena slowly sat up. "Remy..." she shook him, "Remy wake-up..." she tried again.

Remy kept trying to fight off the demons of his nightmare, flailing his arms, "Non..." he cried out.

"REMY...please wake up...Remy..."

"Ya can't...please don't..." he moaned.

Elena didn't know what to do he wouldn't wake up. "REMY..." she yelled. Remy's eyes snapped open as he jolted out of bed and landed on the floor, "Remy...Remy you okay, answer me damnit."

Remy now covered in a cold sweat, still breathing heavily looked around him then at his chest. "No blood...no screams..." he whispered still looking around in a panic.

"Remy..." Elena looked at him worriedly, on the verge of tears.

Remy looked up, then took a deep breath. "Oh that ain't right..." he grimaced as the visions of his nightmare still lingered in his head.

"Come back on the bed." she held out her hand, Remy gladly took it, "What's not right?"

"Oh nothing chère it can't be, just a dream...that's all...scared the hell out of me." He chuckled.

"What was it about?" she asked as she watched him get comfortable.

Pulling her to him Remy answered, "Just some mutant friends I know that live underground, they were screaming...there was blood everywhere, I couldn't do anything then I got attacked...and...oh it's just a stupid nightmare...don worry about it chère." Remy shook his head and lied down glancing at the clock it was two in the morning, "Great won't be able ta sleep after that..." he whined. Elena tried to smile and sat up propping the cushions against the headboard and the wall, she then pulled up the blankets making herself a little nest, Remy looked at her curiously. "What are ya doing?"

Elena smiled and leaned against the cushions. "Don't talk just come 'ere..." Pulling at his arms when he just stayed in his spot, Remy sighed and leaned against her his left arm around her waist his head rested at the crook of her neck, Elena leaned her head against his and ran her left hand in his hair, her right hand caressing his arm.

After a few minutes Remy chuckled, "Dis supposed ta help Remy sleep?"

Elena grinned and got more comfortable, slightly positioning his head above her chest, "Shush...and listen." She ordered Remy cleared his throat and did as she asked, closing his eyes Remy could hear the rhythmic beating of her heart and slowly let sleep take him.

The next morning Remy was the first to wake up, he sat on the bed watching as Elena slept and smiled as she mumbled in her sleep, leaning down Remy lightly kissed her lips, and left the note he had written on the pillow beside her with a single white rose he had snuck out of Storm's garden. Quietly getting out of bed Remy went to check on his son and smiled, 'He mumbles in his sleep like his maman...' kissing his forehead, Remy then silently left the boathouse. That dream he had, had freaked him out so today he decided to pay a little visit to his Morlock friends.

When Elena woke up like an hour after Remy had left, she smiled as she stretched. Her fingers fell on the smooth petals of the rose, turning on her stomach Elena smiled and smelled the sweet aroma of the flower as she opened the little note that Remy had left.

My Dove.  
Went ta visit a few friends...be back in a few hours.  
Your Thievin Cajun...

Elena's eyes went wide. As his words from last night floated in her head. 'Just some mutant friends I know that live underground...' "Oh my god..." Running downstairs Elena picked up the phone and called the mansion. After like the eighth ring Elena hung up. "Damnit..." going upstairs as Hunter was waking up Elena quickly got dressed.

"Hello..." she heard downstairs.

Rushing to Hunter's room Elena picked up the screaming baby.

"You three have a good night." Storm asked as she and Jean made their way towards Hunter.

Logan and Scott chuckled.

Elena didn't say a word just gave the note to Logan. "A few friends?" he looked at her confused.

"He had a dream last night...screaming...blood everywhere...sound familiar?"

"Oh my god..." Jean whispered.

"Why didn't you call us?" Scott snapped.

"I did no one answered the damn phone..." Elena growled.

"I'll get him..." Logan quickly turned.

"Logan wait..." Scott started.

"Alone...he'll want an explanation, but not from you I'll go alright..." Logan growled.

Logan rushed over to the tunnels to find his friend sitting on the ground looking around. "Hey pup..."

"Morlocks ain't here..." Remy looked around, "They move or something?" He asked without any emotion. "Were are they?" he continued.

"No they didn't move...Elena said ya had a dream last night...can I ask about what?" Logan slowly made his way to Remy.

Remy frowned, "Da Morlocks bein' slaughtered...I don know by what...then I was screamin, was covered in blood." Remy looked at him carefully, "Where are dey...please tell me that was a dream..."

Logan sighed, "M'sorry ta tell ya but that wasn't a dream pup...their dead..." Was all Logan said as he kneeled down next to the Cajun.

"How...Why..." Remy eyed him, "Yo hidin' something. What aren't ya tellin me?" Logan just looked to the ground. "Professor said my powers were evolvin...did I do dis?" Remy quickly stood.

Logan looked at him wide eyed. "NO...Absolutely not...ya even saved one of them, before ya got hurt..."

"By what...what happened?" Remy was close to begging now.

Logan sighed he really didn't want Remy to go through this again, so he tried to explain without much detail. "Marauders killed them off...Creed turned on ya when he noticed ya left with a little girl."

"What do ya mean turned on me?"

"He saw ya sneak out with her by then everyone was dead so he went after ya."

Remy stood and paced the room deep in thought, then turned to Logan. "Dis why Rogue left me, she blamed me for their deaths...don' lie."

"A part of it yeah."

"Others feel like that?" Logan nodded.

"How the Marauders find dis place?" Logan just stared at the thief not saying a word. "Remy led them here didn't he?"

Logan slowly shook his head, "...Sinister made ya. He said he only wanted blood samples...you had no idea he wanted them dead..." Remy looked on horrified. "C'mon pup let's go back to the mansion hun...Elena and Hunter are waiting." Remy looked around then nodded and let Logan lead him to the surface.

"Were any of ya plannin' on tellin' me any of dis?" Remy asked as he followed the Wolverine down a narrow path.

"We were waiting until ya got your memory back, especially with Elena and the kid..."

"Well jeez tanks fo waitin'" Remy huffed. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About three years ago..."

"And they still pissed at me?"

"A few yeah..."

"Even though Remy never laid a finger on em?"

"Sucks doesn't it?" Logan snorted. "So ya remembering any of this yet?"

"Only ting I remember is what I dreamt of last night..."

"What about Elena and Hunter?" Logan turned to him a hand on the railing of the ladder.

"Remember lying on the sand on a beach...something bout paintings...Sleepin on the couch with my boy in my arms...(he also remembered a few intimite nights with the wife and for some reason him with boobs but he wasn't gonna tell him that)...dancing in a kitchen..." Remy chuckled. "A spoon..."

"Yeah your startin ta get there..." Logan chuckled as he climbed the ladder.

"Um...Wolfie?"

"Yeah gumbo..."

"Does a six inch heel shoved up ya derrière soud familiar?" Logan barked a laugh as he pushed the manhole cover aside.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Elena paced the kitchen in the mansion, Hank and Piotr were sitting at the table with Kitty and Jubilee, Charles smiled as he held Hunter, "Calm down Elena I'm sure that Logan will bring Remy back home soon." Storm tried to comfort her. As she shook Hunter's hands.

"Sure after he remembers what the hell happened and freaks out or something..." she growled.

"Now Remy definetly remembers dat temper..." Remy chuckled as he tickled her sides apparently Elena hadn't noticed the two men enter the kitchen.

Elena yelped, quickly turning and quirked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, "You're gonna get a sound beating if ya don't stop sneaking up on me like that...or stop dissapearing..." She scolded, poking him in the ribs. "Should just tie ya to the bed..." Elena grumbled as she leaned against the counter.

Remy grinned "Aheh...maybe later chère..."

"Aheh...you're funny..." she smiled sarcastically, "You two want some coffee?" she smirked.

Logan watched her curiously, "Don't think that's a good idea gumbo she got that look in her eye."

"Noticed dat too Wolfie..." Remy snickered.

"Don't be silly, I'm not gonna retaliate...besides I can always get you later when your sleeping you know..." she sang out as she took out two cups, poured the coffee then placed them on the table smiling wickedly with her hands behind her back and stared at the two. All the while the six X-men already in the room were enjoying the little scene.

"Okay that's freaking me out...ya better sleep with one eye open pup..." Logan eyed her curiously and hid behind Storm, running a hand down her arm.

Remy stared at the coffee, then at Elena, dipping his index finger in the cup Remy looked at it curiously then stuck his finger in his mouth. Glancing back at Elena. 'Tastes alright...' he mused. "Alright watcha put in da coffee?" he asked, Elena just smiled innocently, "Ya didn't put no laxative in here did ya?" he quirked an eyebrow. Elena just shrugged.

"Well she couldn't have slipped something in the cup we were watching her the whole time..." Hank spoke a certain amount of amusement could be heard in his voice.

"That's the good thing with being married to a master thief...ya learn a few new things..." she answered sweetly without breaking eye contact with Remy.

Remy smirked then sat down slowly picking up the cup he brought it to his lips still looking at his wife's eyes Remy drank the cup.

"Ya got guts gumbo..." Logan chuckled.

"Yah dis here Cajun's livin dangerously non?" he smiled.

"Oh your good..." Jubilee quipped, as Kitty laughed, "You have got to teach us how to mess with someone's mind like that..."

That night Remy sat on the couch in the living room of the boathouse watching a movie on TV, he and the Professor had had a long chat about the Morlocks and his powers at how his training would start again in the morning, although Remy knew that there was something that the Professor was not telling him he didn't press it, he figured that once he sorted out his memories then Xavier would tell him.  
If not he could always break into his office later, Remy smiled at that thought.

Broken from his thoughts when Elena approached him with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, handing him one Remy looked at it then at her and smirked, Elena sighed and gave him the other cup. Sitting down beside him Remy put his cup on the coffee table and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and gently took her cup out of her hands setting it on the coffee table, Elena watched as he gave her his cup then laughed. "There was nothing in the coffee...there is nothing in the hot chocolate..."

"Of course there wasn't chère...dis ol' boy just makin sure besides that there cup is not as hot as dis one." He chuckled.

"That's a stupid excuse..." she smiled.

"Of course it is dove..." he smiled back and tilting her head up kissed her lips softly. Remy caressed her cheek then held his breath.

Elena looked at him curiously. "What?"

Remy smiled.

"What...what's so funny?" she asked with a smile.

"Little man's...fussin..." he answered, Elena was about to get up but Remy stopped her. "I'll go..." Elena watched as he made his way upstairs, getting comfortable on the couch Elena closed her eyes and grinned as she heard Remy curse, "Damn...watcha feed da boy...whooo..." Remy carried a crying Hunter to the bathroom and cleaned him up. Remy could hear his wife snickering downstairs, as he snapped up Hunter's pajamas, "Ya maman tinks dis be funny..."

Hunter yawned and closed his eyes. Remy chuckled and carried him back in his room, then went back downstairs to his laughing wife.

The next day Remy had a session with the Professor. "You're doing very well Remy..." Xavier commented.

"Still don' understand how'd I get so damn powerful, and how come ya won't let me go any further with these sessions?"

"You've yet to understand these new powers Remy...until your mind and body are able to adapt to it, this is how we must proceed...as you well know you have amnesia because your powers were too great to handle..." Xavier tried to explain.

"But how dey evolve so fast?" Remy stood up and went to the window.

Xavier thought hard on how to explain, when there was a knock at the door. Thankful for the interuption Charles called out. "Enter..."

Rogue opened the door and smiled when she saw Remy, slowly walking inside she stopped next to a chair. "Hi Remy..." Charles was watching the interaction carefully.

The moment Remy saw Rogue he shivered, 'What da hell was dat?' "...Hi..." he answered suddenly wanting to get as far away from the untouchable as fast as possible, Remy looked to the Professor. "Uh...is our session over?"

Charles looked at his watch, they had been working for about four hours. "We can continue tomorrow..." he answered with a smile, Remy quickly walked past Rogue and left the office closing the door behind him.

Rogue looked at the door, Charles looked at her curiously. "He felt rather uncomfortable..." he answered. Rogue turned to him, "How was California?" he asked.

"Alright Scott's brother was doing fine..." she answered with a fake smile.  
"How's Remy doing?" she asked looking at the floor.

"Very well, he's regained a few of his memories...mostly of Elena and Hunter and of past missions, he's recently dreamt of the massacre..."

"Even..."

Xavier held up a hand to silence her, "Not yet...and as Logan has told you, you are not to mention it...he is still a bit confused...and cannot fully control his powers yet, we do not want him angered."

"Yes I know that Professor, I won't do or say anything that'll upset him...Ah promise." Rogue promised.

After about half an hour Rogue walked into the kitchen desperately wanting a coffee, the moment she saw Remy she wanted to turn and run but the sound of his voice stopped her.

"Hey Roguie...Can I talk ta ya?" Remy asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee he had made to warm up.

"Yeah sugah...um what's on ya mind?" She asked nervously.

Remy poured two cups and handed her one then pulled up a chair and sat down sipping at his coffee. "Ah nothin' much just wanderin' what ya been up too?"

"Up too?"

"Yeah up too, haven't ya heard Gambit remembers a whole lot o nothin'." He chuckled.

Rogue smiled, "Yeah I heard... " she smiled as she sat down opposite him.

"So?"

"Well Gee I don't know...um nothin much really..."

Remy laughed, "Nothin' much...in da past two years I got married and had a son, and all ya can tell me is nothin' much?"

"I've been seeing Bobby for the last couple months..."

Remy smirked, "Da Snowball...is he drivin' ya nuts yet?"

"No of course not..." she scolded then laughed, "Well maybe a little bit..."

"Oh yeah, what's he whining 'bout now?" he asked as he drank the last of his coffee.

"Nothing too serious..." Rogue started playing with her hands, desperatly wanting the conversation to change direction Rogue quickly changed the subject. "So...um how's Hunter doing?"

"Mon fils be a sweety at heart, and a sly little devil in mind, ya have ta watch him every second when ya put 'im on the ground...always getting inta mischief...and don' change da subject, Remy already knows most of Remy's life, he wants ta know bout Roguie's."

"I wasn't changing the subject..." Rogue looked up from her coffee.

"Yeah ya were..."

"Was not..."

"Were too...and fo some reason ya be nervous...why are ya nervous?" Remy challenged as he rested his arm on the back of the chair.

"I am not nervous, what would I be nervous about?"

Remy chuckled, "How da hell would I know, Remy's da one with da amnesia, besides ya keep changing da subject, yar playing with ya hands an ya won't make eye contact chère...ya haven't even touched ya coffee..."

"No I...Well I..." Rogue stammered.

"See, everybody been acting weird lately...Logan says it's cause of da Morlocks and all...said that's why we seperated...Hank said it's cause we had a disagreement, and Xavier refuses ta talk 'bout it until I get my memories back...so what exactly did we disagree 'bout?"

Rogue looked at him wide eyed, how exactly was she supposed to answer that question, Rogue bit her bottom lip, "Well, it's stupid really it's not really worth mentioning..." she answered plainly, and sipped her now cold coffee. 'Please don't ask me anything else...' she silently pleaded.

Remy just looked at her, after a few moments which seemed like an eternity, Remy spoke. "Humor me..."

"I told you it was nothing..."

"If it's nothing, why won't ya tell me then?"

"Why do ya even care I thought ya loved Elena..." Rogue drawled out.

"I do love her, dat why ya so pissed?"

"No..." Rogue coughed out.

Remy grinned, "So why won't ya tell me?"

"Why are we even talking about this?"

"Told ya Remy don't remember and wants ta know..."

"Well I'm not telling..." Rogue smiled then quickly looked away and crossed her arms.

Remy looked at her curiously, then grinned, "HEY..." Rogue jumped and looked at him. "Come 'ere..." he cooed. And a screech was his reply. Rogue quickly turned around and saw Logan enter the kitchen with Elena and her son. Smiling Elena gave Hunter to Remy who sat him in his lap and tickled him. Rogue smiled then looked at Elena, amazingly she gave off no emotion then turned her attention to her family with a grin.

"Everything all right darlin'?" Logan asked as he glanced over to Rogue with a warning look.

"Everything's fine..." she lied and stood up, "Well um...see ya later Remy."

"Yeah sure..." he answered as he watched her leave the kitchen, then gave his attention to Hunter, "You misbehaven...ya spoiled rotten, yeah ya are..." Remy chuckled.

Hunter squealed and laughed. While Elena prepared a bottle for her son.

"So you got anything planned for later?" Logan asked as he sat down in Rogue's chair. Watching as Hunter played with his father's hands.

Remy chuckled, "Not really why?"

"Oh they all wanna lose their money to ya Rem..." Elena laughed as she handed the bottle to Remy, Hunter looked at the bottle with big eyes.

"Ooohhh ya just go crazy ovah dis stuff hun..." Remy fed the bottle to Hunter who drank it greedily, then looked to Logan, "Card game...hope we ain't playing with sore losers." He chuckled.

A few hours later

Hank, Logan, Piotr, Kitty, Storm, Kurt, Jubilee, Scott, and Jean as well as Remy his wife and Hunter were in the rec room, the guys were joking around and playing poker while the girls played with a hyper eleven month old.

"I don't know how he does it..." Scott whined as he threw his cards on the table.

"It has to be luck..." Piotr snickered.

"The hell with luck he's gotta be palming cards or something..." Logan chuckled,

"Remy...cheating I think not, although it does rise a question..." Hank laughed.

Remy smirked, "Remy been playing cards since he been eight...not my fault if ya all suck at it..."

Their little talk was interrupted by Rogue and Bobby as they were in the hall after one of their danger room sessions arguing as usual, "For god's sake Bobby, I didn't mean it, I said I was sorry didn't I..."

"Didn't mean it...Rogue what the hell happened...ya went nuts in the danger room, I nearly got my head cut off..."

Rogue huffed, "I wasn't that bad..."

"Yeah ya were, I'm sure you acted the same way when you tried to take the kid in Paris..." Bobby huffed then clamped his mouth shut when he noticed the group staring at them.

The moment those words left Bobby's mouth, 'Your...not...taking...my...boy.' resounded in Remy's head, and then Rogue's voice followed as well as a few flashbacks, "Ya...can't...stop...me." Remy whispered. Scott, Logan and Hank looked at the Cajun a little worried. Then Remy stood and turned to Rogue and Bobby, "Ya tried ta take Hunter away from me...Why would ya do something like that..." Remy asked confusion and worry on his face.

"Ah shit..." Bobby whispered.

"Remy I never...I..." Rogue tried to explain herself.

"You can't stop me...I remember you saying that..."

Hearing the commotion Xavier entered the room.

"Abababababa..." Hunter had crawled over to his father and grasped his leg, Remy looked down and scooped him up in his arms, and craddled him to his chest.

"Not even a year old...why take him away from his mère and père?"

"Look Remy...she's over that alright, just let it go okay...I'm telling you...you don't really want to know...it's stupid really..." Scott tried to reasure him.

"Ya'll aren't tellin Remy jackshit...now what da hell?" Remy hissed as he looked around the room.

Elena was growing tired at keeping all this a secret from Remy. Looking to the Professor Elena spoke up. "You all kept this from him because you didn't want him ta get angry and lose it, well as you can see he's getting pissed because you all won't fess up...so if you all don't tell him, I will."

Xavier sighed and nodded his head, "Very well, Remy you might want to sit down...this will be a very long story..." Charles announced, as everyone got comfortable Charles explained the whole Antarctica ordeal.

Remy remained silent, when Xavier finished the story, "How ya doing Gumbo...ya all right?" Logan leaned forward in his seat.

Remy just looked at the floor, "Remy..." Charles asked in his calm fatherly voice. Remy didn't even move, "Remy..." he tried again. Remy looked up, then stood. "Remy..."

"Need ta think..." he answered and left the rec room, Logan quickly stood and went after him.

"Hey, gumbo hold up..." Logan yelled as he caught up to Remy outside, "Rem...wait..."

"What?" Remy growled out.

Logan held his hands up, "Hey calm the hell down alright."

"Calm down...you my so called teammates, my friends...sentenced me to a cold lonely death...and ya want me ta calm down?"

"Yeah we did, it was a huge mistake kid, and we're still trying to make up for it..." Logan tried to explain.

"Don't...just don't..." Remy looked away, took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, then sat down on the steps in front of the mansion entrance. Leaning against the pillar Remy checked his pockets. "Hey homme ya don' got a smoke do ya?"

Logan chuckled. "Ya haven't smoked in almost two years bub..." he answered as he sat next to him.

Remy rolled his eyes. "Yah, well tink dis would be a good reason ta start again...dontcha tink?"

"You do that and I'll kick your ass..." Elena kneeled down behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Remy answered then quickly turned, "Where's Hunter?"

"With Ororo..." Xavier answered as he joined them outside.

"So watcha thinking about pup?" Logan asked.

"Going home..."

"What about your powers?" Logan continued.

"Fuck em..."

"Remy..." Charles started.

"If I have trouble with them you'll be da first I call...I...just...can't stay in this place any longer..." Remy drawled as he leaned into his wife's embrace.

Charles sighed and nodded his head, "Very well Remy...but please you must listen when I tell you that what happened was regretful and we wish that it had never happened...we simply want to help you..."

Remy didn't answer he just simply stood and helped Elena on her feet, glancing at the Professor, Remy chuckled and walked into the mansion Remy made his over to Storm and smiled as he gently took his son from her arms, kissing his forehead and Storm's cheek. Remy left the mansion with his wife and headed to the boathouse.

"He's leaving isn't he?" Scott asked.

"Yup..." Logan answered.

"Your not gonna try and stop him?" Rogue turned to Logan and crossed her arms.

"Remy needs time to let all this sink in...he'll come back when he's ready..." he answered as he watched them walk down the wooded path.

Elena wrapped an arm around Remy's. "You sure about this?" she asked.

"Positive..." Remy smirked and kissed Hunter's cheek as he giggled. "Tink dis here Cajun needs a vacation from everyt'ing in a nice warm place..." he chuckled, then turned to Elena. "Wanna join dis ol boy my dove?"

Elena smiled and tilted his head kissing his lips sweetly, "Most definetly..."

The End...

Thinking of a sequel...maybe...Thanks for all the reviews...yes even the bad ones...I like a good argument, anyways sorry for not responding to the good reviews I've had a pretty shitty year, and didn't want to get all pissy at you guys...I happen to know that when your pissed it kinda motivates ya ta write faster...funny hun Anyway thanks again...c-ya...


End file.
